Eine neue Herausforderung
by ChrissiTine
Summary: INCOMPLETE... Spielt 10 Jahre nach dem HBP. Harry und Ginny sind inzwischen verheiratet, genau wie Hermine und Ron. Sie sind berufstätig und helfen dem Orden. Doch nicht nur der scheint wieder aktiv zu sein... INCOMPLETE
1. Ein friedlicher Sonntag

**Titel: **Eine neue Herausforderung

**Autor: **ChrissiTine

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nicht Harry Potter. Mir gehört lediglich die Storyline und wenn es der Fall sein sollte, auch ein paar von mir erfundenen Nebencharakteren. Dieser Disclaimer gilt für alle Kapitel.

**A/N:** Ich wollte mich mal an was längerem versuchen. Es ist noch nicht alles geplant, aber das wird noch. Ich hoffe, es wird alles logisch sein, was ich behaupte. Ich kann allerdings für nichts garantieren, da sich nur das 5. und 6. Buch in meinem Besitz befinden, weil ich mir die ersten vier Werke nur ausgeliehen habe. Ich versuche etwas längere Kapitel zu verfassen, aber auch das werde ich wohl nicht immer schaffen. Ich hoffe der Anfang und alle Kapitel, die noch folgen werden - ich weiß noch nicht, wie viele Kapitel es werden - euch etwas gefallen und ihr mir ein Review - es kann auch gerne anonym sein - schreibt, damit ich weiß, ob euch die Geschichte gefällt. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich mich an so etwas herantraue, wo ich schon vorher gewisse Dinge geplant habe, die aber noch lange nicht ausgereift sind. Ich bitte wirklich um Reviews, damit ich weiß, ob es euch gefällt und es sich lohnt, weiter zu schreiben, denn so etwas macht schon Arbeit, die man sich sparen kann, wenn es keinen interessiert. Ihr dürft gerne Kritik oder auch Lob in euren Reviews hinterlassen, dass mit hilft, mich zu verbessern. Mir ist kein besserer Titel eingefallen, da ich noch nicht genau weiß, in welche Richtung sich das Ganze entwickelt und ich in solchen Sachen auch nicht wirklich kreativ bin, aber ich denke doch, dass es das ganze irgendwie trifft. Ansonsten hätte ich diese FF vielleicht auch _Nichts ist so friedlich, wie es scheint _genannt, aber dann war das andere doch passender, weil zu dem anderen Titel kein wirklicher Bezug war, wie ich kir jetzt gedacht habe. Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

"Es gibt nichts Neues.", sagte Ginny und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. Harry sah auf. "Nur das übliche."

"Aha", meinte Harry und schnappte sich die Zeitung und faltete sie wieder auseinander.

"Glaubst du mir nicht?", fragte Ginny gespielt beleidigt und schmierte sich ein viertes Brötchen.

"Doch. Ich wollte nur wissen, wann die Quidditsch-Saison wieder beginnt.", sagte Harry und überflog die erste Seite des _Tagespropheten_.

"In zwei Wochen.", sagte Ginny und legte sich auf das Nutellabrötchen drei Scheiben Salami. Harry sah ihr ungläubig zu. "Was?"

"Sowas schmeckt dir?", fragte er zweifelnd.

"Ich dachte du hast gesagt, dass du dich über meine Essgewohnheiten nicht mehr wunderst?"

"Wann soll das gewesen sein?"

"Vorige Woche. Du weißt schon, als ich Radieschen mit Schlagsahne gegessen habe."

"Ach so." Harry verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung. "Hey, Fred und George haben eine neue Anzeige in die Zeitung gesetzt."

Ginny beugte sich zu Harry, um die Anzeige für den Scherzartikelladen ihrer Zwillingsbrüder zu lesen.

_Wollt ihr eure Lehrer ärgern?_

_Wollt ihr eure Freunde beeindrucken?_

_Wollt ihr eure Eltern nerven?_

_Wollt ihr euch wie Muggel fühlen?_

_Alle eure Wünsche werden erfüllt, hier, in Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze!_

Die Schrift veränderte sich alle fünf Sekunden genau wie die Farbe, sodass Harry schon nach kurzer Zeit die Augen tränten.

"Zahlen sie dir die 1000 Galleonen eigentlich wieder zurück?", fragte Ginny Harry.

"Nein. Aber sie haben mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass das die Mitgift war, als ich dich heiraten wollte.", grinste Harry.

"Da muss ich wohl mal ein Wörtchen mit meinen Lieben Brüdern reden.", grinste Ginny.

"Ach Quatsch.", winkte Harry ab. "Ich hab ihnen das Gold geschenkt. Ich hab's nicht gebraucht und ich tu's auch jetzt nicht."

"Ich weiß. Aber vielleicht brauchst du's bald.", schmunzelte Ginny.

"Wieso. Wenn du nicht noch mit ausgefalleren Essenswünschen kommst und mir damit die Haare vom Kopf frisst, kommen wir noch sehr gut klar, denke ich." Harry wusste, dass Ginny das nicht ernst meinte. Harry hatte immer noch den Großteil des Vermögens seiner Eltern, genau wie sein Erbe von Sirius. Außerdem verdienten die beiden nicht schlecht, als vollständig ausgebildete Auroren, die voll einsatzfähig waren. Jedenfalls Harry. Ginny wurde, seit sie schwanger war, nur zu Schreibtischarbeit verdonnert, die sich leider auch im Beruf des Auroren ansammelte. Allerdings war sie damit alles andere als zufrieden. Sie hatte schließlich nicht vier Jahre Ausbildung hinter sich, um jetzt als Sekretärin zu arbeiten!

"Was ist denn an meinen Essenswünschen bitte so ausgefallen? Das sind alles Sachen, die jeder Mensch im Haus haben sollte!"

"Brathering? Schweineleber? Hippogreifzunge?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

"Naja gut, manches war vielleicht ein bisschen ausgefallen, aber jetzt esse ich nur das, was wir im Haus haben.", verteidigte sich Ginny.

"Wenn wir's denn im Haus hätten! Aber du isst ja alles schon auf dem Weg vom Supermarkt auf!"

"Einmal. Einmal hab ich das nur gemacht. Und du hälst mir das ständich vor!"

"Einmal? Das waren mindestens fünfmal, Ginny. Und ich musste dreimal wieder zurück, weil du noch was vergessen hattest!", empörte sich Harry.

"Ich dachte du machst das gerne für deine Frau und deine Tochter.", meckerte Ginny. Harry sah erstaunt auf.

"Tochter? Weißt du etwa schon, was es wird?", fragte er gespannt.

"Nein. Aber ich hätte lieber ein Mädchen. Die sind in meiner Familie in der Unterzahl. Danach können wir gerne noch einen Jungen haben."

"Soweit waren wir aber noch nicht mit der Familienplanung."

"Na und? Man kann doch mal vorrausdenken.", sagte Ginny leichthin.

"Allerdings solltest du deinen Ehemann miteinbeziehen."

"Du hast hinterher noch genug zu sagen.", ginste Ginny und schob sich ein Käsebrot mit Marmelade in den Mund.

"Eigentlich wollte ich dich jetzt küssen, aber mit diesem Geschmack in deinem Mund lass' ich das dann doch lieber." Harry lehnte sich zurück und streckte sich etwas. "Schön, mal wieder das ganze Wochenende frei zu haben, ist ja eine Seltenheit geworden, bei diesen vielen Angriffen."

"Ich frag mich schon länger, warum hier immer noch so viele Todesserangriffe stattfinden. Das erste Mal, als Voldemort weg war, waren die auch nicht so stark nach so langer Zeit." Tatsächlich waren wieder verstärkt Todesfälle aufgetreten, was die Auroren in Aufruhr versetzt hatte und auch der Orden versammelte sich wieder häufiger.

"Darüber zerbrechen wir uns ja auch alle den Kopf. Ob im Ministerium oder im Orden.", meinte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

"Sag mal, kommt es mir nur so vor, oder sagen mir tatsächlich alle weniger, seit ich schwanger bin?" Es war Ginny schon länger aufgefallen, dass ihr anscheinend gewisse Informationen vorenthalten wurden.

"Da musst du dich getäuscht haben. Außerdem wollten wir uns heute doch entspannen."

"Hast ja Recht.", stimmte Ginny ihm zu. "Und ich wüsste da schon 'ne gute Sache zum Entspannen." Sie grinste Harry an und er grinste zurück.

"Aber erst sollten wir den Tisch abräumen.", meinte Harry.

"Wieso? Brauchen wir ihn denn?", Ginnys Grinsen verbreiterte sich.

"Nicht unbedingt, aber ich will das Essen vor dir in Sicherheit bringen." Ginny haute ihn auf den Arm.

"Du machst dich lustig über mich. Und das finde ich gar nicht komisch." Gespielt beleidigt wandte sich Ginny von ihrem Mann ab.

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich meinte nur, wenn wir den Tisch jetzt nicht abräumen, dann machen wir das überhaupt nicht mehr und falls deine Mutter irgendwann mal wieder vorbei kommen sollte, dann regt sie sich nur wieder auf.", erklärte Harry.

"Na schön. Wie du willst." Ginny ließ ihren Zauberstab schnippen und das Geschirr flog in die Küche und die Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank. Nach einem "_Ratzeputz._" reinigte sich das Geschirr von selber. Kurz darauf wurde alles in den Schrank gezaubert und Ginny drehte sich mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck zu Harry um. "Gut, dass Mom mir die ganzen Reinigungszauber gezeigt hat. Wenn ich das wie die Muggel machen müsste, würde es ewig dauern." Sie seuftzte zufrieden.

"Meine Tante hat dafür täglich Stunden gebraucht, aber die war auch krankhaft ordnungswütig." Harry grinste. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie der Oden ihn vor seinem 5. Schuljahr hatte abholen wollen und Tonks gemeint hatte, dass es bei den Dursleys extrem ordentlich war. Harry war genau der selben Ansicht gewesen.

"Gott sei Dank, dass ich das nicht auch bin.", meinte Ginny. Harry umarmte sie.

"Finde ich auch. Sonst hätten wir ja keine ruhige Minute mehr."

"Uns sind sowieso so wenige vergönnt." Die Auroren hatten verstärkt Einsätze gehabt und langsam bahnten sich auch wieder Überstunden an. Freie Wochenenden waren eine Seltenheit geworden. Harry meinte, dass sein letztes schon Monate zurücklag und auch Ginny hatte mit ihrer Schreibtischarbeit genug zu tun. Genauso war es bei Ron und Hermine. Ron war, wie seine Schwester und sein bester Freund, ebenfalls Auror geworden und war wie alle anderen fast im Dauereinsatz. Man könnte meinen, dass Voldemorts Macht auf dem Höhepunkt war, obwohl sie schon vor fast neun Jahren gebrochen war - entgültig.

Hermine war Heilerin im St Mungos geworden und machte ihre Sache sehr gut. Sie wollte etwas nützliches tun, und obwohl sie genauso gut Auror hätte werden können, hatte sie sich für die magische Medizin entschieden. Schon als kleines Mädchen hatte sie Ärztin werden wollen. Und auch wenn sie erst nach Kriegsende ihr Studium abgeschlossen hatte, waren noch genug Menschen da, die Spuren von Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft zeigten und ihre Hilfe benötigten. Sie hatte ihre Arbeit sehr gerne, die Patienten liebten und verehrten sie, und da sie auch sehr viel Ahnung von der Muggelmedizin hatte, hatte sie schon verschiedene Patente inne, die sie durch verschiedene Kombinationen der Muggel- und Zaubereiheilmethoden erhalten hatte.

Ginny lächelte und zog Harry in ihr Schlafzimmer. Leise schloss sich die Tür. Der ganze Raum war mit einem Schweigezauber versehen, damit kein Geräusch nach außen dringen konnte.

Neben der Schlafzimmertür war eine Kommode, auf der sich viele Zauberfotos befanden. Harry hatte sich zuerst etwas dagegen gesträubt, weil es ihn an die Dursleys erinnert hatte, die auch immer und überall Fotos von ihrem geliebten 'Diddymatz' aufgehängt oder -gestellt hatten, aber als er das Endergebnis sah, war er doch ganz zufrieden damit.

Es waren sehr viele Fotos, die meisten mit den Weasley zusammen. Am gößten war das Hochzeitsfoto von Ginny und Harry. Es war vor fünf Jahren entstanden, drei Jahre nach dem Fall von Vorldemort. Es waren viele gekommen, um sich mit dem glücklichen Paar zu freuen, die Weasleys, bis auf Percy, Hermine, die damals auch schon zu ihnen zählte, da sie wenige Wochen zuvor Ron geheiratet hatte. Sie war mit Abstand die Lieblingsschwiegertochter von Mr Weasley, da sie natürlich alles über Muggel wusste, genau wie Harry. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna, Hannah Abboth, Justin Finch-Fletchley und viele andere ehemalige Hogwartsmitschüler, sowie fast der ganze Phönixorden und noch sehr viel mehr. Zu Harrys Missfallen war leider auch Rita Kimmkorn gekommen, aber wenn der berühmte Harry Potter heiratete, musste natürlich auch die Presse anwesend sein.

Remus hatte gesagt, dass ihn dieses Foto sehr an das Hochzeitbild von Lily und James erinnert hatte, was kein Wunder war, denn Harry sah seinem Vater zum verwechseln ähnlich und Ginny hatte die gleiche feuerrote Mähne wie Harrys Mutter und das Strahlen der beiden war genau das gleiche, das Harry immer zuerst auf dem Hochzeitsfoto seiner Eltern ins Auge gesprungen war.

Rons und Hermines Hochzeitsfoto war auch dabei, es waren fast ebenso viele Leute anwesend wie bei Harrys und Ginnys Hochzeit, allerdings hatte die Presse auf ihr Kommen verzichtet. Und dennoch war diese Hochzeit ebenso schön wie die von Rons Schwester und seinem besten Freund.

Es waren relativ viele Hochtzeitsfotos dabei, das von Remus und Tonks, das von Parvati und Seamus und auch das von Lee Jordan und Alicia Spinnet. Ginny hatte sich allerdings strikt geweigert, das Foto von Bill und Fleur aufzustellen, sie wollte nicht, dass die Komode vollgeschleimt. Also gab es nur ein Foto, auf dem Ginny mit Bill auf dem Empfang tanzte.

Sonst waren noch sehr viele andere dabei, Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine beim Skiurlaub oder auch an einem Karibikstrand, das Foto zum 5jährigen Jubiläum des Scherzartikelladens der Zwillinge, die bestandenen Aurorenprüfungen, die Kinder von Bill und Fleur mit Harry und Ginny, die Tochter von Remus und Tonks zusammen mit ihren Eltern, die Riesenparty, die der Orden geschmissen hatte, als Harry Voldemort vernichtet hatte, und noch viele andere Schnappschüsse.

Harrys und Ginnys Wohnung befand sich in London, in einem der Vororte Londons, um genau zu sein. Natürlich hätten sie auch in irgendeinem Kaff wohnen können, durch das Apparieren oder auch das Flohnetzwerk konnten sie schnell überall hingelangen, aber Harry wollte doch in einer etwas belebteren Gegend wohnen. Sie waren näher am Geschehen und falls Todesser angreifen sollten, wäre es schwieriger, dies in einer Gegend voller Muggel zu tun.

Es war eine friedlicher Welt geworden, ohne Zweifel, aber trotzdem zogen wieder dunklere Schatten auf, die nicht nur den Orden beunruhigten...

* * *

Gut? Schlecht? Wie fandet ihr den Anfang? Lasst mir doch bitte ein Review da, damit ich darüber Klarheit bekomme. 


	2. Die Aurorenzentrale

**Die Aurorenzentrale**

Es war ein nebliger Montag Morgen im November. Es war so ein typischer Tag, an dem man sich am liebsten im Bett verkriechen möchte, nachdem man den Wecker an die nächstbeste Wand geschmissen hatte.

Aber leider, leider, wenn man nicht reich war, musste man sich aus dem Bett quälen und zur Arbeit gehen. Alle öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel strotzten vor übelgelaunten Menschen. Allerdings gab es auch ein paar Ausnahmen. Eine davon war eine Frau, Anfang dreißig, mit Bonbonrosa Haaren. Sie hielt ein etwa acht Jahre altes Mädchen an der Hand. Das Mädchen hatte dunkelblonde Haare und bernsteinfarbene Augen, die unternehmungslustig glänzten. Beide hatten ein fröhliches Lächeln auf den Lippen und das Mädchen trug einen knallbunten Schulranzen.

"Mom? Wann sind wir endlich da?", fragte das Mädchen.

"Ganz bald. Nur noch zwei Stationen.", lächelte die Frau.

"Wieso konnten wir nicht einfach apparieren? Das wäre doch sehr viel schneller gegangen.", wollte das Mädchen wissen.

Die Frau sah sich erschreckt um, ob einer dieses Gespräch gehört hatte, aber die Menschen um sie herum waren alle noch im Halbschlaf.

"Du weißt doch, dass du solche Sachen nicht in der Öffentlichkeit sagen sollst! Was sollen denn die Muggel denken?", ermahnte sie flüsternd ihre Tochter.

"Entschuldige, Mom. Hab ich vergessen.", mumelte die Kleine beschämt.

Es ist an sich nicht so schlimm, aber wenn das die falschen Leute hören, könnte es gefährlich für uns werden. Und wir fahren mit der Straßenbahn, damit du auch mit dieser Art von Vortbewegungsmitteln umgehen kannst." Tonks strich ihrer Tochter über den Kopf. Es war nur von Vorteil, wenn man sich mit der Muggelwelt genauso auskannte wie mit der Zaubererwelt, das hatte Tonks sehr früh gelernt, denn ihr Vater war ein Muggelstämmiger. Und Remus teilte ihre Meinung was diese Dinge betraf.

Mit einem Ruck hielt die Straßenbahn. Viele Leute schreckten auf und liefen hektisch zum Ausgang. Tonks und ihre Tochter setzten sich auf die frei gewordenen Plätze. "Also, pass auf, Rebecca. Dein Dad holt dich heute Mittag von der Schule ab und dann gehst du mit ihm einkaufen. Und sag ihm nicht immer, dass ich vergessen hab, fünf verschiedene Sorten Cornflakes aufzuschreiben."

"Das mach ich doch gar nicht!", verteidigte sich Rebecca.

Tonks richtete sich etwas auf und bemühte sich um einen ernsten und etwas strafenden Blick. "Rebecca Nymphadora Lupin, lüg mich nicht an!" Allerdings schwang ein amüsierter Unterton in ihrer Stimme mit, der sie nicht ganz so ernst wirken ließ, wie sie sein wollte. Damit hatte sie immer ein Problem, Remus kam da sehr viel autoritärer rüber, wahrscheinlich, weil er in seiner Lehrerzeit auch so wirken musste.

Auch gegen den zweiten Namen ihrer Tochter, _Nymphadora,_ hatte Tonks etwas einzuwenden gehabt, aber da Remus der Name gut gefiel, hatte sie sich überreden lassen. Sie durfte schließlich den ersten Namen auswählen, also war es gerecht. Zwar war Rebecca kein wirklich besonderer Name, aber Tonks hatte er schon immer gut gefallen und in der Zaubererwelt konnte er sehr wohl etwas besonderes sein, da traf man nicht wirklich oft auf 'alltägliche' Namen, und so gesehen war er doch etwas besonderes. Außerdem hatte Tonks' beste Freundin aus dem Kindergarten auch so geheißen und Tonks hatte kurz vor der Geburt von Rebecca erfahren, dass die Familie ihrer muggelstämmigen Freundin und sie selbst einigen Todessern zum Opfer gefallen waren und auch deswegen hatte Tonks ihre Tochter so genannt.

"Aber ich lüg dich doch gar nicht an, Mom. Dad kauft die immer ganz von sich aus.", verteidigte sich Rebecca.

"Also schön. Dann sag deinem Dad eben, dass er diesmal nicht fünf Packungen zu kaufen braucht. Eine reicht völlig." Tonks grinste. Remus konnte sehr standhaft sein, dass wusste sie nur zu gut, aber wenn es um ihre Tochter ging, war er ziemlich nachgiebig, selbst wenn er in manchen Fällen natürlich auch sehr streng sein konnte.

Die Straßenbahn hielt und Tonks und Becky, das war der allseits gängige Spitznahme von Rebecca, ließen sich mit der Masse hinaustreiben. Zwei Straßen entfernt war eine Muggelgrundschule, die auch für Zaubererkinder Pflicht war. Schließlich musste jeder, der nach Hogwarts kam, die nötigen Grundkenntnisse haben, als lesen, schreiben, rechnen, denn sonst kam man auch in Hogwarts auf keinen grünen Zweig. Es gab keine magischen Grundschulen für Zaubererkinder, da sich die Magie normalerweise erst später, kurz vor dem elften Lebensjahr wirklich entfaltete und man erst zu dieser Zeit die Squibs herausfinden konnte, genauso wie die muggelstämmigen Zauberer. Natürlich konnten auch Zauberer unter elf manchmal Magie einsetzen, aber weder richtig bewusst, noch wirklich oft, selbst wenn es natürlich auch da ein paar Ausnahmen gab. Es machte also keinen Sinn, schon vorher die magischen Fähigkeiten effektiv zu fördern. Besser war es demnach, erst die Grundkenntnisse zu schulen, denn die brauchte wirklich jeder, ob Zauberer, Muggel oder Squib. Sie waren unentbehrlich.

Natürlich zogen es einige reinblütige Eltern vor, ihre Kinder zu Hause unterrichten, damit ihre Kinder nicht mit mehr mit den Schlammblütern in Kontakt kamen als nötig. Der Unterricht wurde meistens von einem extra angeheuerten Privatlehrer gehalten, nur in ganz seltenen Fällen übernahmen die Eltern selbst den Unterricht. Aber dann verboten sie ihren Kindern strengstens, darüber auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren, denn sie wollten sich natürlich nicht vor anderen die Blöße geben, sich keinen anständigen Lehrer leisten zu können, das war in diesen Kreisen nämlich fast so schlimm wie die Kinder auf eine öffentliche, mit Schlammblütern besudelte, Schule zu schicken.

Tonks und Rebecca wollten gerade die Straße überqueren, als Nymphadora ein Mann auffiel. Er war in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt und hatte die Mütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Es waren viele solche Leute auf der Straße anzutreffen. Aber da Tonks ein Auror war und zu dem auch noch regelmäßigen Kontakt zu Alastor Moodey hatte, der immer noch "Immer wachsam!" predigte, sah sie sich sehr oft sorgfälltig in der Umgebung um, besonders wenn Tonks mit ihrer Tochter unterwegs war.

Sie schaute sich den Mann genauer an und stockte plötzlich, denn unter der Mütze konnte man unschwer eine Maske erkennen, eine Todessermaske. Tonks musterte unauffällig den Mann und sah, dass er seine Hand in der Manteltasche hatte, in der sich schwach die Kontur eines Zauberstabs abzeichnete. Langsam zog der Mann seinen vermeintlichen Zauberstab aus der Manteltasche

Tonks beugte sich blitzschnell zu ihrer Tochter herunter. "Becky, geh schnell über die Straße und am besten in das Spielzeuggeschäft da drüben. Sei vorsichtig. Und egal was passiert, bleib dort! Warte dort, bis ich komme und dich abhole! Hast du mich verstanden?", fragte Tonks angespannt.

Rebecca nickte ernst und tat dann, was ihre Mutter ihr gesagt hatte. Becky war nicht entgangen, wie angespannt ihre Mutter auf einmal war und lief so schnell sie konnte über die Straße, aber nicht, ohne vorher nach rechts und links geschaut zu haben, dass hatte ihr ihr Dad immer eingeschärft. Sie öffnete die Tür zu dem großen Spielzeugladen und ging hinein. Sie lief suchend an den Regalen entlang, um eine Stelle zu finden, an der sie auf die Straße blicken konnte.

Tonks hatte den Weg ihrer Tochter verfolgt und war beruhigt, als sie in dem geschützten Geschäft angekommen war. Rebecca war in Sicherheit und das war das wichtigste für Tonks, genau wie für Remus auch.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu dem Mann um und sah, wie dieser mit dem Zauberstab auf die wegfahrende Straßenbahn zielte. Schnell zog sie ihren eigenen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass der Todesser einen Fluch losjagte. Sie schickte ihm zwar ein Schutzschild hinterher, aber der Fluch traf, Sekunden bevor das Schutzschild die Straßenbahn erreicht hatte, sein Ziel und es gab eine gewaltige Explosion, die allerdings doch noch etwas abgeschwächt werden konnte.

Der Todesser hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass jemand seinen Zauber abgeschwächt hatte und drehte sich um. Allerdings hatte Tonks rechtzeitig ein Schutzschild um sich herum heraufbeschworen. Sie sah sich ganz kurz um, aber keiner der Muggel schien etwas bemerkt zu haben. Einige waren zu sehr in Eile, aber die meisten starrten wie gebannt auf die brennende Straßenbahn.

Auch der Todesser hatte sich umgesehen, wohlwissend, dass es sich auf einer Straße voll von Muggeln befand. Er schien keine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Person ziehen zu wollen und trat nahe an Tonks heran.

"Das wirst du noch bereuen, Hexe!", zischte er. Einen Augenblick später war der Todesser disappariert. Tonks löste den Schutzzauber auf und hastete in den Spielzeugladen.

"Rufen sie einen Krankenwagen!", rief sie dem Ladenbesitzer zu, der genauso perplex auf die Straßenbahn starrte wie alle anderen Kunden in dem Spieleparadies. Tonks sah sich suchend nach ihrer Tochter um, die Sekunden später vor ihrer Mutter stand und von ihr fest umarmt wurde.

/-/

Harry und Ginny stolperten kurz nacheinander aus den Kaminen im Ministerium. Sie klopften sich die Asche von den Umhängen und gingen dann zum Aufzug. Unterwegs trafen die zwei auf Ron, der diesmal appariert war, da Hermines Eltern sie für ein paar Tage besuchten und deshalb ihr Kamin vorrübergehend nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war. Deswegen hatte sich auch Ron ein freies Wochenende gegönnt, um bei Hermine und seinen Schwiegereltern zu sein, die allerdings heute wieder wegfuhren.

"Hey Ron! Na, schönes Wochenende gehabt?", fragte Harry grinsend, als er das verschlafene Gesicht seines besten Freundes sah.

"Was heißt hier schön? Hermine und ihre Eltern haben mich mal wieder durch London gejagt. Sighseeing nennen die das! Man könnte meinen, die waren noch nie in London, dabei haben sie uns erst vor einem halben Jahr zum letzten Mal besucht. Und ich musste um sieben Uhr morgens aufstehen! Am Wochenende! An meinem ersten freien Wochenende seit zwei Monaten! Da musste ich um sieben Uhr aufstehen!", regte Ron sich auf und fuchtelte damit noch heftig mit den Armen, sodass er einem danebenstehnden Zauberer den Hut vom Kopf fegte. "Entschuldigung.", meinte er und hob den Hut schnell auf.

Als er den Zauberer ansah, erstarrte er. "Percy.", sagte er dann kalt. Sein Gegenüber musterte ihn kurz, dann glitt sein Blick zu Harry und Ginny, deren leicht gerundeten Schwangerschaftsbauch man schon unter ihrem Umhang erkennen konnte, was ihrem großen Bruder auch nicht entging.

"Ron.", sagte Percy kalt. "Harry. Ginny. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Ginny sah ihn fragend an, worauf er mit dem Kopf kurz in Richtung ihres Bauches nickte.

"Danke.", sagte sie, nachdem sie Percy verstanden hatte und bemühte sich um den gleichen Ton, den er anschlug, was ihr fast noch besser als ihm gelang.

"Hier." Ron hielt Percy seinen Hut hin. Sein älterer Bruder schnappte ihn sich.

"Danke." Dann drehte er sich um und ging in die andere Richtung davon. Ron sah ihm wutschnaubend hinterher.

"Dieser Blödmann! Warum der noch hier arbeitet, weiß keiner. So ein Idiot!" Ron steigerte sich in einen Wutanfall hinein, als sie sich in die Schlange der Wartenden vor dem Aufzug einreihten.

Harry hatte Ginny beobachtet und bemerkt, dass sie Percy einen etwas traurigen aber auch sehr wütenden Blick hinterher geworfen hatte. Harry wusste, dass sie nicht glücklich darüber war, dass Percy und die Weasleys sich immer noch nocht vertragen hatten. Percy war einfach zu stur, und obwohl er schon lange wusste, dass Harry kein geisteskranker Gewalttätiger war, hatte er sich immer noch nicht entschuldigt, weder bei seinen Eltern, noch bei seinen Geschwistern und auch nicht bei seinem Schwager. Er hatte inzwischen seine damalige Freundin Penelope Clearwater geheiratet, aber kein einziges Familienmitglied zu seiner Hochzeit eingeladen, was Mrs Weasley wieder einmal dazu gebracht hatte, einige Tränen zu vergießen und einige seiner Geschwister dazu veranlasst hatte, einen Tobsuchtsanfall zu bekommen. Seitdem verliefen eigentlich alle Treffen wie das hier, kühl und distanziert. Es wurde nur das nötigste gesprochen und selbst das wurde noch beschränkt.

Percy war hinter dem Brunnen verschwunden. Es war nicht mehr der Brunnen der magischen Geschwister, es war ein neuer. Er zeigte Dumbledore. Genauso, wie Harry ihn kannte. Mit Halbmondbrille und Fawkes auf der Schulter. Es kam Wasser aus seinem erhobenen Zauberstab und aus seinem spitzen Hut. Wenn man länegr in das Gesicht blickte, konnte man meinen, dass Dumbledore zwinkerte. Harry sah sich den Brunnen gerne an, denn er machte ihm auf gewisse Weise Mut.

Der Aufzug war angekommen und Harry, Ginny und Ron stiegen mit vielen anderen Leuten ein. Sie trafen im Aufzug auf Ernie McMillian, der sie freudestrahlend begrüßte.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron! Schönes Wochenende gehabt?", fragte er und schüttelte jedem die Hand.

"Wir können nicht klagen.", sagte Ginny und grinste Harry an.

"Hermines Eltern waren wieder mal zu besuch und haben mich durch die Stadt gejagt.", meinte Ron mürrisch.

"Das tut mir Leid für dich Ron. Harry, Ginny, ich hab euch noch gar nicht zu eurem Baby gratuliert. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", meinte er und sah ausgiebig auf Ginnys kleines Bäuchlein.

"Danke, Ernie.", meinte Harry. Kurz darauf stieg Ernie aus und verschwand zur Abteilung Magische Zusammenarbeit.

Kurz darauf waren auch Harry, Ron und Ginny am Ziel und gingen in Richtung Aurorenzentrale. Sie betraten den Raum mit den vielen kleinen Bürozellen und gingen auf ihre eigene zu. Harrys Zelle, war mit ein paar Familienfotos dekoriert und etwas weiter unten hing ein Fahndungsfoto von Bellatrix Lestrange, die leider immer noch auf freiem Fuß war.

Ginny hatte die Bürozelle neben Harry und ließ sich seufzend auf ihrem Stuhl nieder. Missmutig betrachtete sie den ganzen Papierstapel, den sie bearbeiten musste und seufzte. "Ich möchte echt mal wissen, warum ich Auror geworden bin, wenn ich jetzt sowieso nur die Sekräterin spielen darf!"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, Ginny.", antwortete Harry. Er sortierte gerade die Akten, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch befanden und schaute sich die Berichte an, die neu hinzugekommen waren.

"Potter.", rief eine tiefe Männerstimme. Harry und Ginny hoben beide die Köpfe und sahen zu Kingsley Shacklebold, der auf ihre Schreibtische zukam. Er blieb bei Harry stehen und sah ihn an. "Potter. Wir haben ein Problem. Der Lehrer für Verteidigungsflüche bei den Rekruten ist vorläufig ausgefallen. Ist gestern in einen Kampf hineingeraten. Die versuchen gerade, ihm im St. Mungos den Arm wieder anzuflicken."

"Aha.", sagte Harry. Er wusste nicht genau, worauf Kingsley hinaus wollte.

"Weil sich in letzter Zeit wieder so viele Dementoren auf den Muggelstraßen rumtreiben, sollen jetzt die Rekruten im ersten Ausbildungsjahr lernen, einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören. Auf Hogwarts haben die das irgendwie versäumt", erklärte Kingsley.

"Das wundert mich gar nicht. Die Lehrer gehen ja immer noch nach einem Jahr. Mehr oder weniger.", fügte er hinzu.

"Jedenfalls, die Sache ist die. Ich brauch jemanden, der den Rekruten die nächsten paar Tage beibringt, einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören, und ich hab gehört, das ist dein Spezialgebiet." Kingsley grinste.

Harry ging endlich ein Licht auf. Er sollte also mal wieder den Lehrer spielen, aber es war eine nette Abwechslung. Und der Patronus war wirklich sein Spezialgebiet. Schon mehr als einmal hatte er ihm das Leben, beziehungsweise die Seele gerettet.

"Das stimmt. Harrys Patronus ist einer der besten. Der hat einmal 100 Dementoren auf einmal vertrieben.", stimmte Ginny zu.

"Also, Potter. Du bist unsere letzte Hoffnung. Außerdem bist du gerade in keine Mission involviert und für uns momentan entbehrlich."

Harry überlegte kurz. Er musste den Rekruten nur den Patronus beibringen. Das dauerte eigentlich nicht lange, da sie ja schon gewisse Erfahrungen besaßen uns sehr viel weiter waren, als er damals mit dreizehn. Und er war momentan wirklich verfügbar, da er seine letzte Mission erst vor ein paar Tagen abgeschlossen hatte. Und eigentlich war er bei der DA ein guter Lehrer gewesen, dass hatten ihm schon mehrere gesagt. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch, auf dem sich auch schon einstattlicher Papierstapel befand und fasste einen Entschluss. "Na schön. Ich mach's. Wann soll ich anfangen?", fragte Harry. Kingsley warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr.

"In fünf Minuten."

Harry stand auf. "Na dann bin ich wirklich eure letzte Hoffnung." Kingsley grinste. Harry ging zu Ginnys Tisch, küsste sie kurz und ging dann durch eine Tür, die zum Ausbildungszentrum für zukünftige Auroren führte.

"Tja, Ginny. Dann musst du noch Potters Bericht zu Ende schreiben, er hat dir sicher erzählt, um was es ging." Kingsley nahm den Papierstapel von Harrys Schreibtisch und ließ ihn auf Ginnys nun beträchtlich schwankenden Stapel fallen. Er lächelte ihr kurz aufmunternd zu und verschwand um die nächste Ecke. Ginny ließ sich seufzend in ihrem Stuhl zurück sinken und starrte sauer auf das Papier.

Suchend ging Harry an den Türen entlang und laß die Schilder neben den Rahmen, die aussagten, was in dem Raum unterrichtet wurde.

_Tarnung und Maskierung, Verheimlichen und Aufspüren, Verteidigungsflüche und Beschwörungen._

Da war es. Harry atmete tief durch und trat ein.Die Rekruten waren schon vollständig versammelt und unterhielten sich leise. Als Harry eintrat, blickten alle auf und verstummten sofort, als sie erkannten, wen sie da vor sich hatten. Sie hasteten zu ihren Tischen und setzten sich hin.

Harry ging zum Pult vor der Klasse und ließ sich dahinter nieder. Er räusperte sich kurz. "Also. Sie wundern sich bestimmt, warum ich hier bin und nicht der zuständige Lehrer. Ihm ist ... ähm... etwas dazwischen gekommen und deshalb soll ich ihn die nächsten paar Tage vertreten. Mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass ich Ihnen den Patronus beibringen soll, da das anscheinend in Hogwarts versäumt wurde." Er sah kurz in die Runde und erhielt ein zustimmendes Nicken. Er wollte nicht mehr über den fehlenden Lehrer preisgeben, schon allein deshalb, weil er selber nicht mehr wusste. Er hatte sich eigentlich sehr wenig Gedanken über den Unterricht gemacht, aber was ein Dementor war, sollten die Rekruten zu mindest wissen, jedenfalls zu seiner Zeit als Rekrut war es so gewesen. Er entschloss sich dazu, erstmal das Fachwissen zu testen.

"Na schön. Dann fangen wir an. Ganz kurz etwas Theorie. Wissen Sie, wofür der Patronus gebraucht wird?" Er sah ein weiteres Mal in die Runde. Der Arm eines Mädchens, das ihn merkwürdigerweise an Hermine erinnerte, schnellte in die Höhe. "Ja, bitte?" Er sah sie auffordernd an.

"Ein Patronus dient dazu, einen oder mehrere Dementoren zu verjagen. Er besteht nur aus guten Erinnerungen und ist damit das komplette Gegenteil zu einem Dementor. Wird der Zauber richtig beherrscht, bringt man einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu Stande, in Form eines Tieres, der sich nur sehr selten verändert."

Harry nickte zustimmend. "Richtig. Ich denke, Sie wissen alle, was ein Dementor ist?" Wieder ein zustimmendes Nicken. Das hatte er schon vermutet."Sehr schön." Harry stand auf. "Die Zauberformel lautet _Expecto Patronum_. Man beschwört einen Patronus herauf, indem man ganz fest an ein glückliches Erlebnis denkt und dann den Zauber spricht. Wenn man ihn beherrscht, dann wird es erheblich leichter." Er wollte den Rekruten den Zauber einmal vorführen, damit es nicht zu irgendwelchen Verwechslungen oder Unfällen oder Ähnliches kam, auch wenn er das nicht wirklich erwartete. "Ich kann Ihnen das gerne einmal vorführen." Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab, schloss kurz die Augen und dachte an seine Hochzeit mit Ginny. Dies war momentan seine mit Abstand glücklichste Erinnerung. "_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry öffnete die Augen wieder. Wie immer erschien ein silberner Hirsch aus seiner Zauberstabspitze und galoppierte einmal kurz durch das Zimmer. Die Rekruten sahen ihm bewundernd nach.

"Seit wann können Sie das?", fragte einer der Rekruten bewundern. Nicht genug, dass der berühmte Harry Potter bei ihnen unterrichtete, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, nein, jetzt konnten sie sogar Zeuge seines Talents werden.

"Seit ich dreizehn bin.", antwortete Harry. Die anderen sahen ihn erstaunt an. "Ich habe allerdings fast ein halbes Jahr gebraucht, um es zu lernen.", sagte er, um die Bewunderung abzuschwächen. Es war ihm schon immer etwas unangenehm gewesen, wenn ihn andere Leute bewundert hatten. Und er hatte wirklich lange gebraucht, um diesen Zauber so zu beherrschen, wie es jetzt der Fall war. "Soweit wie Sie sind oder sein sollten, müssten Sie diesen Zauber in ein paar Tagen beherrschen. Allerdings ist es noch ein kleiner Unterschied, ob man diesen in einem sicheren Klassenzimmer oder vor einem Dementor ausführen muss, da es da dann meistens um Ihre Seele geht, die sie bestimmt nicht verlieren wollen. Nun ja, ich hab genug geredet, versuchen Sie ihr Glück." Harry räumte die Tische mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs in eine Ecke, damit die Rekruten mehr Platz zum Üben hatten und beobachtete ihre Versuche.

Sie waren sehr viel besser als die damaligen ersten Versuche der DA, aber da das hier auch Rekruten im ersten Ausbildungsjahr waren, war das kein Wunder. Jeder von ihnen brachte nach kurzer Zeit etwas silbriges zu Stande und am Ende der Stunde waren schon ein paar unscharfe Tierformen zu erkennen. Es wunderte Harry nicht, wieso diese Leute als spätere Auroren akzeotiert wurden, sie hatte unweigerlich alle Talent zu diesem Fach.

"Sehr gute Arbeit. Morgen oder spätestens Übermorgen können sie einen richtigen Patronus. Der Zauber muss wirklich sitzen, dass kann einen sonst im Kampf gegen einen Dementor die Seele kosten, und das soll alles andere als schön sein. Sie können gehen.", schloss Harry die Ausbildungsstunde. Die Rekruten standen auf und verließen den Raum, Harry folgte ihnen kurz darauf. Er ging wieder zu seiner Bürozelle zurück. Zu seiner Verwunderung war der Raum komplett leer, nur Ginny und Tonks saßen an Ginnys Schreibtisch. Tonks redete und Ginny machte sich eilig Notizen.

"Hey, ihr zwei." Harry küsste Ginny zur Begrüßung auf den Mund und umarmte Tonks kurz geschwisterlich. "Wo sind denn die anderen?" Harry sah sich nochmal um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er niemanden übersehen hatte.

"Großeinsatz.", sagte Ginny. "Die anderen haben mir verboten, mitzukommen. In meinem Zustand wäre das unzumutbar, meinten sie. Beim Merlin, ich bin doch gerade mal im fünften Monat! Tonks wurde auch nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst, als sie mit Becky schwanger war.", regte Ginny sich auf.

"Stimmt. Ich dachte schon, dass die Wehen während eines Einsatzes losgegangen sind. Gott sei Dank war es nur falscher Alarm. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, was sonst losgewesen wäre?", fragte Tonks amüsiert.

"Lieber nicht.", meinte Harry und setzte sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl, mit dem er zu den beiden Frauen heranrollte. "Hast du Remus davon erzählt?"

"Spinn ich? Was der sonst für Theater gemacht hätte, das könnt ihr euch gar nicht vorstellen."

"Schon klar.", grinste Ginny. "Aber wieso werde ich schon jetzt so behandelt, als könnte das Baby jeden Moment kommen? Das nervt nämlich gewaltig."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen, Gin.", meinte Tonks. "Wahrscheinlich verhalten sich die anderen nur so, weil du vom großen Harry Potter schwanger bist."

"Dann sollte ich wohl sagen, dass das Baby nicht von dir ist, Harry. Vielleicht hab ich dann endlich Ruhe.", seufzte Ginny und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Beruhigend streichelte sie über ihren Bauch.

"Willst du mir vielleicht irgendetwas sagen, Gin?", fragte Harry scheinheilig.

"Nein. Obwohl... doch. Ich liebe dich."

"Das freut mich aber. Ich dich übrigens auch. Sag mal, Tonks, wieso bist du eigentlich nicht bei dem Großeinsatz?", fragte Harry nun neugierig.

"Heute Morgen bin ich in was komisches reingeraten und Kingsley meinte, ich soll erstmal Ginny bei dem Bericht helfen."

"Und was ist passiert?", fragte Harry gespannt und lehnte sich nach vorne.

Tonks erzählte, was sich am Morgen ereignet hatte.

"Und Rebecca ist nichts passiert?", versicherte sich Harry. Er war zusammen mit Ginny Beckys Pate.

"Nein. Ich hab sie vorher noch in Sicherheit gebracht."

"Und wie viele Muggel mussten dran glauben?"

"20. Die Nachrichten haben schon davon berichtet. Sie glauben, dass es ein Terroristenangriff war. Eigentlich stimmt es ja auch. Der Rest der Muggel ist verletzt, von leicht bis schwer, aber keiner lebensgefährlich. Die Vergessensteams waren schon vor Ort und haben die Gedächtnisse der Muggel, die tatsächlich mitbekommen haben, was sich abgespielt hat, schon verändert."

"Dann ist ja gut. Nur schlimm für die toten Muggel. Merlin sei Dank, dass ihr schon an der Station aussteigen musstet und nicht erst eine später."

"Ja. Hätte ich nicht den Schutzzauber hinterhergeschickt, wären jetzt sehr viel mehr Leute tot, inklusive Becky und mir.", seufzte Tonks.

"Da habt ihr wirklich Glück gehabt. Wirst du Remus davon erzählen?", wollte Ginny wissen.

"Wahrscheinlich macht das schon Becky, wenn er sie von der Schule abholt. Ich hoffe er macht sich jetzt nicht zu viele Sorgen um mich.", erzählte Tonks.

"Wieso?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Hab ich das nicht gesagt? Der Todesser hat mir gedroht und gesagt: 'Das wirst du noch bereuen.' Meint ihr, man sollte das ernst nehmen?", fragte Tonks jetzt besorgt. "Nicht wegen mir, aber wegen Remus und Becky."

"Also wegen Remus musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Der weiß, wie man sich verteidigen muss. Schon allein, weil er mal Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war."

"Ja, schon. Aber Becky. Sie kann sich noch nicht verteidigen. Sie ist doch erst acht. Da sind die magischen Fähigkeiten doch quasi noch nicht vorhanden."

"Das schon, aber es ist doch immer ein erwachsener Zauberer bei ihr. Und sie ist auch sehr viel im Hauptquartier. Sie ist in Sicherheit.", meinte Harry beruhigend. Zwar waren die Todesser früher auch an ihn herangekommen, obwohl er wohl der meistbewachteste Zauberer Englands gewesen war, aber er hatte auch eine sehr viel größere Bedeutung für die Todesser und speziell Voldemort gehabt, als Becky.

"Ich hoffe es wirklich.", meinte Tonks sehr beunruhigt. Ginny legte tröstend ihre Hand auf die von Tonks.

"Was ist denn hier los? Warum ist denn niemand mehr hier?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür in Richtung Aufzug her. Harry, Ginny und Tonks sahen auf. Rita Kimmkorn stand in der Tür, ihre Flotte-Schreibe-Feder und ein Pergament in der Hand.

"Was wollen Sie hier?", fragte Harry distanziert. Seine schlechten Erfahrungen waren überwiegend mit dieser Frau. Sie hatte fast jeden aus seiner näheren Umgebung mit einem oder mehreren Artikeln in den Schmutz gezogen, bis Hermine endlich herausgefunden hatte, dass auch Rita ein nicht gemeldeter Animagus war.

"Ich wollte nur mal wieder einen Artikel über den Zustandes des Ministeriums schreiben, Mr Potter. Wollen Sie Stellung dazu beziehen? Was halten Sie von dem Führungsstils des Ministers? Fühlen Sie sich gerecht behandelt, als Auror?", prasselten auf Harry Fragen hinab. Die Reporterin war näher gekommen und warf einen Blick auf Ginny. "Oh!", keuchte sie überrascht auf, als sie Ginnys Bauch sah.

Die sah an sich herunter und schloss schnell den Umhang vor sich.

"Sie sind schwanger! Wie fühlen Sie sich, wenn sie von dem berühmten Harry Potter ein Baby bekommen? War die Schwangerschaft geplant? Harry, wie empfinden Sie es, jetzt Vater zu werden? Haben Sie keine Angst, so zu enden, wie Ihr eigener Vater?" Ritas Fragen sprudelten nur so aus ihrem Mund.

Harry und Ginny sahen sich perplex an, während Tonks sie amüsiert beobachtete. Dann standen alle drei auf. "Kommt, wir machen Mittagspause."

"Wollen wir da ein Interview führen?", fragte die Reporterin hoffnungsvoll.

"Nein, danke. Wir ziehen es vor, unter uns zu sein.", sagte Harry kühl. "Wenn Sie etwas wissen wollen, dan wenden sie sich an die extra eingerichtete Pressestelle des Ministeriums." Mit diesen Worten gingen er, Ginny und Tonks in Richtung Aufzug. Unterwegs trafen sie auf Ron, der ziemlich sauer aussah.

"War eine Falschmeldung!", fing er an, aber als er Harry Blick sah, stockte er. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Rita Kimmkorn, die hinter den dreien in der Tür stand und neugierig lauschte. "Haben Sie sich eigentlich in letzter Zeit mit meiner Frau unterhalten?", rief er ihr zu. Rita zuckte zusammen und verschwand schnell in die andere Richtung. Rons Blick fiel wieder auf seine Freunde und sah, wie sie breit grinsten. "Tja, mit Hermine zu drohen wirkt immer noch."

Ron ging mit den anderen wieder zu Aufzug und sie fuhren ins Atrium. Sie liefen zum Besuchereingang.

"Wisst ihr, auf was ich Lust hätte?", fragte Ginny.

"Lieber nicht.", meinte Harry und kassierte dafür einen Schlag auf den Arm von seiner Frau. "Auf was denn?", fragte er und rieb sich mit gespielt schmerzverzogenen Gesicht seinen linken Arm.

"Auf dieses bestimmte Muggelzeug. Wie heißt das? Fast Food? Bei diesem McGoofy.", sagte Ginny.

"McDonald's.", berichtigte Tonks. "Ich weiß, was du meinst, Gin. Als ich schwanger war, war ich auch verrückt nach dem Zeug. Remus hat das damals wahnsinnig gemacht.", schmunzelte Tonks.

"Mich jetzt auch.", sagte Harry.

"Und du hast noch vier Monate vor dir."

"Das wird ja eine Freude.", sagte Harry sarkastisch.

"Ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung über dein Kind, wenn ich bitten darf.", sagte Ginny.

"Juhu!", sagte Harry ebenso sarkastisch wie vorher. "Versteh mich nicht falsch, Ginny, Ich freu mich auf das Baby, nur eben nicht auf deine komischen Essensgelüste."

Der Aufzug war oben angekommen und die vier Auroren gingen an die frische Luft. Der Nebel hatte sich zum Teil verzogen, war aber leider immer noch vorhanden. Ein McDonald's befand sich zwei Straßen weiter und die Ordensmitglieder entschieden sich, dahin zu laufen. Etwas frische Luft tat allen gut.

"Warum warst du vorhin bei dem Einsatz eigentlich nicht dabei, Harry?", wollte Ron wissen.

"Kingsley hat mich als Ersatz für den Verteidigungsflüche-Lehrer bei den Rekruten im ersten Jahr abkommandiert. Ich sollte ihnen den Patronus beibringen."

"Na das kannst du ja. Und? Wie waren die Rekruten?"

"Auf jeden Fall talentierter als ihr bei der DA.", meinte Harry.

"Hey!", riefen Ron und Ginny.

"Sie mussten ja sehr gut sein, sonst wären sie gar nicht aufgenommen worden. Morgen oder spätestens übermorgen können sie den Zauber, dann kann ich mich auch wieder anderen Aufgaben zuwenden. Wie lief der Einsatz?"

Ron wollte antworten, aber sie kamen gerade vor dem Fast Food Restaurant an und die Unterhaltung stockte. Sie betraten das Restaurant und bestellten jeder etwas. Kurze Zeit später balancierten alle ein Tablett mit Essen zum Tisch, Ginny hatte am meisten bestellt, und setzten sich.

"Also, Ron. Wie lief der Einsatz?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Wir haben einen Tipp bekommen, dass ein paar Todesser einige Muggel foltern würden und dazu auch die Riesen einsetzen, du weißt ja, die haben sie das letzte Mal miteinbezogen, als Voldemort aktiv war. Außerdem war noch was anderes los, weshalb sich alle verfügbaren Auroren in zwei Gruppen geteilt haben und wir sind dann zu der angegebenen Stelle appariert sind. Tja, da hat sich dann rausgestellt, dass es falscher Alarm war."

"Von wem kam der Tipp?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Von einem sehr zuverlässigen Spitzel, hat Kingsley gesagt. Seine Tipps haben bis jetzt immer gestimmt. Keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten soll.", erzählte Ron.

"Komisch.", murmelte Harry und aß seine Pommes weiter.

/-/

Harry, Tonks, Ginny und Ron waren wieder auf dem Rückweg zum Ministerium.

"Heute ist doch noch eine Versammlung des Ordens, oder?", versicherte sich Tonks. "Die letzte hab ich fast verpasst und Molly war deswegen ziemlich sauer."

"Ja. Soweit ich weiß schon.", bestätigte Ginny. "Kommt Hermine auch?", wandte sie sich dann an ihren Bruder.

"Sie versucht es. Aber da sie das Wochenende frei hatte, wird es schwierig."

"Forscht sie immer noch zusammen mit Neville?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Ja. Sie verbringt beinahe mehr Zeit mit ihm als mit mir. Wenn es nicht Neville wäre, dann würde ich jetzt eifersüchtig werden.", meinte Ron.

"Hey. Neville ist nicht schlecht.", verteidigte ihn Ginny.

"Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt eifersüchtig werden?", sagte Harry.

"Auf was für Gedanken du immer kommst.", meinte seine Frau und ging näher zu ihm. Harry legte einen Arm um sie. Die kleine Gruppe ging wieder zum Besuchereingang und zurück zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz.

* * *

**A/N: **Danke für die Reviews, die ich bekommen habe. Hab mich sehr gefreut. Ich hab jetzt schon etwas vorausgeplant, aber so ganz sicher bin ich noch nicht mit meiner Hauptgeschichte. Manche Idden kamen mir spontan beim Schreiben, und ich muss schauen, wei ich sie in die Geschichte reinschreibe, damit es gut und logisch klingt. Danke für die bisherigen Reviews, ich hoffe, ich kriege von den Verfassern noch mehr und von allen, die den Anfang gelesen haben, auch. es muss nicht lang sein, nur, damit ich weiß, dass jemand an der Geschichte interessiert ist. Natürlich wäre es besser, wenn Lob oder Kritik drinstehen würde, damit ich weiß, was ich noch verbessern kann, aber das muss nicht sein. Solche Reviews bedeuten einem Autor viel. Jeder, der schon mal eine FF veröffentlicht hat, weiß das auch. Ich habe auch nichts gegen anonyme Reviews, da ich selber lange auf diesen Seiten umhergewandert bin, ohne angemeldet zu sein und froh war, wenn ich ich zu einer Geschichte schreiben konnte, ohne registriert zu sein. Also bitte, schreibt ein Review, damit ich weiß, dass es sich lohnt, weiter zu schreiben. Danke an die drei, die schon eins abgegeben haben, hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut! 


	3. Am Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf

**Am Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf**

Es war gegen sieben Uhr Abends, als vier Ewachsene durch ein paar dunkle Seitenstraßen in London gingen. Der Nebel hatte sich noch immer nicht verzogen, und dementsprechend waren sehr wenige Personen auf der Straße zu finden.

"Wieso konnten wir nicht einfach apparieren? Bei diesem Mistwetter wäre das sehr viel einfacher gewesen!", maulte Ron missmutig.

"Weil das viel zu auffällig gewesen wäre.", erklärte Harry gelangweilt. Dieses Gespräch führten sie jedes Mal, wenn sie zu einer Versammlung mussten.

"Bei diesem Wetter schaut doch keiner raus und bemerkt dann auch nicht, dass wir apparieren.", meinte Ron.

"Hast du nicht zugehört, was Mad-Eye Moodey gesagt hat?", fragte Ginny augenverdrehend, was Ron in der Dunkelheit allerdings nicht sah.

"Nö, was hat er denn gesagt?", fragte Ron, halbwegs interessiert.

"Dass das Ministerium verstärkt auf Zauberer achtet, die mitten auf Muggelstraßen apparieren, ohne einen besonderen Grund zu haben.", leierte Tonks herunter.

"Und was hat das mit uns zu tun?", wollte Ron wissen.

"Dass das Ministerium dann überprüft, wer appariert ist und vor allem wo dieser Jemand dort appariert. Und wir sollten nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig auf Harrys Haus zu lenken.", erklärte Tonks, halbwegs geduldig. Das Elternsein hatte sie etwas ruhiger werden lassen.

"Müsst ihr das immer 'mein Haus' nennen?", fragte Harry. Es war zwar sein Erbe, aber er weigerte sich strikt, den Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf als "sein Haus" anzusehen, dazu hatte es Sirius zu sehr gehasst.

"Es ist doch dein Haus, oder?", fragte Ron.

"Rein theoretisch ja. Aber es wird ja als Hauptquartier genutzt. Es wäre am besten, wir bezeichnen es einfach so.", meinte Ginny. Sie wusste, wie Harry zu diesem Thema stand.

"Sag mal, Tonks, wie lange gibt es denn jetzt schon diese bescheuerte Regel?", wollte Ron jetzt wissen.

"Seit fast einem Jahr. Hast du Kingsley damals nicht zugehört?", grinste Tonks jetzt.

"Wahrscheinlich nicht.", grinste auch Harry.

"Möglich.", nuschelte Ron beschämt.

"Ich glaub ich sollte Hermine mal darauf hinweisen, dass sie dir die Regeln des Ministeriums für die Magische Bevölkerung einmal ausführlich erklärt.", meinte Tonks amüsiert.

"Viel Glück.", sagte Ron. "So wenig Zeit wie Hermine hat."

"Wieso? Ich dachte sie hätte das Wochenende frei gehabt.", fragte Tonks überrascht

"Das schon. Aber nur wegen ihrer Eltern. Sonst wäre sie im Mungos gewesen.", meinte Ron traurig. "Na, wie dem auch sei, wollen wir mal wieder ein Quidditschspiel besuchen?", wechselte er das Thema.

"Warum nicht. Aber wir haben leider ziemlich wenig Zeit, und du doch auch.", rief ihm Harry in Erinnerung.

"Ach, verdammt. Wann hat man denn mal ein Leben? Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass Auror sein so anstrengend sein kann.", regte Ron sich auf.

Gott sei Dank waren sie jetzt am Grimmauldpaltz angekommen, sodass Ron mit seiner Nörgelei aufhörte.

Aus einer anderen Richtung eilte eine Frau mit wehenden Haaren auf die vier Erwachsenen zu. Sie stoppte vor der Gruppe und gab Ron einen flüchtigen Kuss. Dieser lächelte. "Hey, Hermine.", begrüßte er seine Frau.

Hermine erwiederte sein Lächeln. "Ich dachte schon ich bin zu spät. Aber meine Eltern sind später als geplant weggefahren und ich kam später im Mungos an und musste deshalb länger bleiben und dann hatte noch die Straßenbahn Verspätung.", erklärte sie schnell.

Dann wandten sich alle der Lücke zwischen Haus elf und dreizehn zu und konzentrierten sich stark. Kurz darauf erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein weiteres Haus. Die Zauberer gingen schnell auf das Haus zu und Tonks klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab einmal gegen die Tür.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und die fünf Leute verschwanden schnell im Inneren des dürsteren Hauses. Die Nachbarn hatten nichts bemerkt.

Die Tür schloss sich und es herrschte Dunkelheit. Harry wollte gerade das Licht anzaubern, als es einen lauten Knall gab und ein fürchterliches Geschrei losbrach.

_"Wie könnt ihr es nur wagen, das Haus meiner Väter zu verschmutzen! Missgeburten, Halbblüter und Blutsverräter! Wie konnte mein nichtsnutziger Sohn mein Haus nur an ein Halbblut vererben! Was für eine Schande!"_, hallte es durch die Halle. Harry hatte es geschaft, Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen und man konnte Mrs Black in ihrem Porträt kreischen hören und leider auch sehen.

"Wieso wir das immer noch nicht haben abhängen können!", meckerte Ron, als er gemeinsam mit Harry versuchte, die Vorhänge zu zuziehen.

Eine Tür öffnete sich und Harrys ehemaliger Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Lehrer kam heraus. Er half Harry und Ron mit den Vorhängen, die sich schließlich schlossen.

Tonks, die für das ganze Chaos verantwortlich gewesen war, weil sie mal wieder gegen den Schirmständer gestoßen war, sah beschämt zu Boden. Lupin ging auf seine Frau zu und umarmte sie.

"Becky hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Ich bin froh, dass euch beiden nichts passiert ist.", murmelte Remus in ihre bonbonrosa Haare.

"Es war keine große Sache.", wehrte Tonks ab.

"Trotzdem."

"Wie hast du eigentlich gewusst, dass ich hier bin?", lenkte Tonks ab.

"Nur du schaffst es immer noch, Mrs Black zum Schreien zu bringen.", erklärte er grinsend. Tonks sah verlegen zu Boden.

"Wo ist Becky?", lenkte sie nun schon wieder ab.

"Oben. Sie macht ihre Hausaufgaben." Remus lächelte stolz. Seine Tochter war eine sehr gute und fleißige Schülerin, allerdings nicht so fanatisch wie Hermine es früher war.

Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine kamen nun zu den Beiden.

"Sind wir zu spät?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

"Nein, nein. Ihr habt noch Zeit.", beruhigte Lupin sie. Hermine atmete erleichtert auf und Ron verdrehte deshalb die Augen. Aufgrund dessen verdrehte Ginny auch die Augen. Harry schnappte seine Frau am Arm und zog sie Richtung Küche. Das konnte wieder in eine immer lauter werdende Kabbelei von Ron und Hermine ausarten und Harry konnte gut auf weiteres Geschrei von Seiten Mrs Blacks verzichten.

Er drehte sich um und sah seine Freunde auffordernd an. "Kommt ihr?" Die anderen nickten und alle gingen in die Küche. Dort war schon ein Teil des Ordens versammelt, aber es waren noch längst nicht alle.

Mrs Weasley war allerdings schon da und stürmte auf Harry zu. Sie umarmte ihn. "Oh Harry, du bist schon wieder so dünn. Ginny, kauft ihr nicht genug zu essen?", wandte sie sich an ihre Tochter.

"Doch.", grinste Harry. "Aber leider isst sie alles selbst auf." Ginny haute Harry wieder auf den Arm.

"Na, ihr geht ja sehr liebevoll miteinander um.", meinte Fred, der zusammen mit George vor Harry und Ginny auftauchte.

"Tja, wenn mein Ehemann Sachen behauptet, die nicht stimmen, dann muss er eben die Konsequenzen tragen.", sagte Ginny lächelnd.

"Aber leider stimmen die Sachen, Gin.", berichtigte sie Harry, während er sich mal wieder den Arm rieb.

"Heiratet bloß nie.", murmelte Harry den Zwillingen zu. Diese grinsten ihn an. "Ich dachte, du liebst unsere kleine Schwester, Harry."

"Das tue ich auch. Aber schwangere Frauen sind wirklich unberechenbar."

"Besonders, wenn sie nur Schreibtischarbeit machen müssen und nichts anderes.", maulte Ginny und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. "Gibt's was zu essen?", fragte sie ihre Mutter hoffnungsvoll.

"Nun ja, eigentlich sollte es erst nach der Versammlung...", meinte Mrs Weasley, aber als sie Harrys flehendem Blick begegnete, der mit dem Kopf in Richtung Ginnys Bauch deutete, verstummte sie und wuselte davon, um etwas Essbares für ihre schwangere Tochter aufzutreiben.

"Tja, danke für den Tipp, Harry. Werden wir uns merken.", meinte George und schlug Harry auf die Schulter. In diesem Moment schlurfte Mundungus Fletcher in der Raum, worauf sich sofort ein starker Alkoholgeruch in der Küche ausbreitete. Fred und George gingen schnell auf ihn zu und verschwanden dann zusammen in einer dunklen Ecke. Harry vermutete, dass es sich mal wieder um nicht ganz legale Dinge für ihren Scherzartikelladen handelte.

Harry setzte sich neben Ginny, die schon sehr eifrig eine Semmel mit Quark und Nutella verdrückte. Er sah sich um. Wer vom Orden war schon alles angekommen?

Ron half Hermine gerade aus ihrem Mantel, unter dem sie noch den Kittel aus dem St Mungos an hatte. Sie hatte es anscheinend wirklich sehr eilig gehabt. Sie setzten sich gegenüber von Harry und Ginny und unterhielten sich angeregt, man sah, dass die Beiden wenig Zeit miteinander verbrachten und die Zeit nutzen wollten, die sie zusammen hatten. Denn sowohl Hermine als auch Ron waren mit ihrer Arbeit voll ausgelastet.

'Da haben es Ginny und ich noch besser.', dachte Harry. Da sie im Ministerium in der gleichen Abteilung arbeiteten, hatten sie unweigerlich mehr Zeit zusammen.

Tonks und Lupin hatten sich auch an den großen Tisch gesetzt und unterhielten sich ebenso wie Hermine und Ron, auch sie hatten nicht sehr viel gemeinsame Zeit.

Die Küchentür wurde aufgestoßen und Alastor Moodey humpelte herein. "Musste einen Umweg machen. Wollte sichergehen, dass ich nicht verfolgt werde.", erklärte Moodey und ging auf einen Stuhl zu. Er setzte sich, holte seinen Flachmann heraus und trank einen kräftigen Schluck.

In diesem Moment kamen zwei weitere Zauberer herein: Sturgis Podmore und Kingsley Shacklebold. Beide nickten den Anwesenden zu und unterhielten sich weiter.

Kurz darauf betraten Neville und Luna die Küche, obwohl Luna aufgrund ihres verträumten Blickes wieder einmal den Eindruck erweckte, nicht wirklich dazu zu gehören. Neville grinste Harry zu und setzte sich in seine Nähe, genau wie Luna, die eine Zeitschrift hervorholte und auf den Kopf drehte.

Harry sah wieder zu Ginny, die nun schon ihr drittes Brötchen bestrich. "Schmeckt's?", fragte er grinsend.

Sie nickte und hielt ihm eine Brötchenhälfte hin. "Willst du auch?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, danke."

"Wer kommt eigentlich noch?", wollte Hermine wissen.

"Ich glaube Bill und Fleur wollten noch kommen. Und Dädalus Diggel. Außerdem fehlt noch Minerva. Ansonsten sind wir wohl vollzählig.", meinte Remus, der Hermines Frage gehört hatte.

Ginny verschluckte sich. "Schleim will auch kommen?", fragte sie leicht säuerlich.

Hermine stieß Ron in die Rippen, als sie seinen verträumten Blick bemerkte. Harry sah sie grinsend an. Hermine und Ginny waren immer noch leicht allergisch auf das Thema 'Fleur Delacour', oder jetzt Fleur Weasley.

Die Tür wurde auch schon geöffnet und Bill und Fleur betraten den Raum. Fleur stürzte sich sofort auf Harry, als sie ihn bemerkte. Sie küsste ihn überschwänglich auf beide Wangen. "'Arry. Wie schön, disch nasch so langer Seit wieder su se'en.", meinte sie glücklich. Bill sah grinsend, wie Ginny seiner Frau einen eifersüchtigen Blick zu warf, genau wie Hermine.

Fleur sah von Harry zu Ginny. "Ginny. Du 'ast su genommen in letzter Zeit. Du solltest disch nischt so ge'en lassen.", meinte sie.

Ginnys Blick wurde eine Spur zorniger. "Ich bin schwanger. Ich glaube zu der Zeit hast sogar _du _zugenommen.", sagte sie beleidigt und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

"Oh, wirklich?", rief Fleur begeistert aus und umarmte erst Harry und dann Ginny. Dann sah sie zu Bill. "Wieso weiß isch davon nischts?"

"Du warst bei den letzten Treffen nicht anwesend, weil Julien krank war. Deshalb hast du's nicht mitbekommen.", erklärte Bill und zog seine Frau zum anderen Ende des Zimmers. Er kannte die Stimmungsschwankungen, die schwangere Frauen leider sehr oft hatten und seine kleine Schwester war schon in nicht-schwangerem Zustand nicht gut auf seine Frau zu sprechen.

Kurz darauf kamen auch Dädalus Diggel und die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall in die Küche und somit konnte das Treffen des Ordens des Phönix beginnen.

/-/

Rebecca schlich leise die Treppe hinunter. Sie war immer sehr neugierig, wenn ein Treffen stattfand und fand es ziemlich lästig, immer oben in diesem dusteren Zimmer bleiben zu müssen. Ihre Hausaufgaben hatte sie längst fertig und ihr war langweilig.

Die Treffen des Ordens dauerten immer so lange un Becky hatte nichts zu tun. Also hatte sie sich entschlossen, mal ein paar Erkundigungen einzuholen, wie Fred und George es immer nannten, wenn sie lauschten oder sonst etwas in dieser Richtung taten.

Auf dem Weg hinunter traf sie auf Nathalie und Julien, die Kinder von Bill und Fleur Weasley. Becky mochte die Zwei, auch wenn sie jünger waren als sie selbst. Nathalie war sechs Jahre alt, sie war gerade in eine Muggelgrundschule gekommen, obwohl Fleur gemeint hatte, dass sie noch ein Jahr hätte warten sollen ("Sie ist dosch nosch viel su sart!"), und Julien war vier.

Becky und Nathlie hatten schon oft zusammen gespielt, weil sie auch meistens bei den Treffen des Ordens am Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf anwesend waren und sich, genau wie Becky, ziemlich langweilten.

"Was machst du denn?", wollte Nathalie neugierig wissen. Sie hatte blondes Haar, allerdings mit einem leichten Rotstich und war bei weitem nicht so zart und zimperlich, wie ihre Mutter immer behauptete, genauso wenig wie Julien. Der wurde aber öfters krank, allerdings nicht, weil sein Immunsystem so schwach war, sondern eher, weil er die volle Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter sehr genoß.

"Ich will wissen, was die reden.", meinte Becky, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich daran glaubte, etwas zu erhaschen. Ihre Cousine zog grinsend ein Paar von Freds und Georges Langziehohren aus der Tasche. "Klasse.", meinte Becky und schnappte sie sich.

Sie reichte Nathalie eines der Ohren, während Julien aufgeregt auf und ab hopste. Allerdings konnten die zwei Mädchen auch nach einer Minute nichts hören.

"Mist.", sagte Rebecca enttäuscht. "Die haben die Tür mit einem Imperturbatio-Zauber belegt. Ginny hat mir davon erzählt."

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Rebecca hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, die Langziehohren verschwinden zu lassen. Tonks steckte den Kopf durch die Küchentür und sah zu den Kindern hoch.

"Kommt schon, ihr drei. Wir sind fertig mit dem Treffen. Molly macht schon das Essen.", sagte Rebeccas Mutter auffordernd und die drei Kinder folgtem ihrem Wunsch. Tonks hielt ihnen die Tür auf und als sie sie dann wieder schließen wollte, stieß sie einen Stuhl um, der Ron auf den Fuß fiel.

"Autsch!", rief dieser mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

"Oh, entschuldige Ron.", reif Tonks erschreckt. Remus grinste und beugte sich zu Harry.

"Ich bin froh, dass Becky Tonks' Schusseligkeit nicht geerbt hat, sonst wäre bei uns zu Hause das vollständige Chaos ausgebrochen. Tonks hat sich nämlich in den Kopf gesetzt, die Haushaltszauber ihrer Mutter richtig zu lernen und ich glaube ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass unser Wohnzimmer erst letzte Woche wie ein Schlachtfeld aussah." Harry grinste auch und sah dann erschreckt einen Kochtopf mit heißer Suppe auf sich zufliegen.

"_Protego!_", rief er schnell und die Suppe prallte Millimeter vor Harrys Gesicht an dem Schutzschild ab und spritzte auf den Tisch. Remus griff sich geistesgegenwärtig den Topf aus der Luft, damit sich die Suppe nicht noch über andere Ordensmitglieder verteilen konnte.

"Entschuldigt Harry, Molly. Es tut mir furchtbar Leid.", meinte Tonks zerknirscht. Sie wollte Mrs Weasley mit dem Essen helfen und hatte begeistert den Zauberstab geschwungen, etwas zu begeistert.

Ginny und Hermine brachen in lautes Lachen aus, während Ron sich immer noch den Fuß rieb.

"Sehr gut, Potter. Immer wachsam, immer wachsam!", meinte Moodey vom anderen Ende des Tisches her.

"Könnt ihr mir mal sagen, was ihr so lustig findet?", fragte Harry sauer.

"Nichts.", prustete Ginny los.

"Aber dein Gesicht sah so komisch aus.", lachte Hermine. Harry wandte sich zu Lupin, der Gott sei Dank nicht lachte. Allerdings fing jetzt auch noch Rebecca an zu lachen.

"Ich komm mir hier irgendwie wie eine Witzfigur vor.", murmelte Harry in Richtung Remus. "Und das nur, weil deine Frau sich nicht mit einfachen Haushaltszaubern auskennt."

"Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, Harry, wirklich. Das wollte ich nicht.", beteuerte Tonks noch immer. Sie setzte sich wieder neben Remus, auf der anderen Seite saß Becky. Fleur kam angewuselt und nahm ihre Kinder bei den Händen und zog sie zum anderen Ende des Tisches. In einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes tuschelten Fred, George und Mundungus wieder.

Harry sah wieder zu Ginny und Hermine, die zu seiner Erleichterung aufgehört hatten zu lachen. Remus hatte den Tisch mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs wieder gereinigt und Mrs Weasley zauberte vor alle Anwesenden einen Teller. Tonks hielt sich jetzt zurück und unterhielt sich lieber mit ihrer Tochter über deren Schultag, während Harry mit Remus über seinen heutigen Arbeitstag sprach.

"Und du musst ihnen nur den Patronus beibringen?", fragte Lupin.

"Ja. Die Rekruten sind ziemlich gut, ich schätze morgen oder übermorgen beherrschen sie ihn. Ich hab ja sehr viel länger gebraucht."

"Du warst ja auch erst dreizehn und die Lehrer die ihr vorher hattet, waren beide etwas, ähm, inkompetend gewesen. Es war sehr erstaunlich, dass du in diesem Alter schon einen Patronus heraufbeschwören konntest.", meinte Lupin. "Normalerweise wird dieser Zauber erst kurz vor den UTZen gezeigt."

"Na ja, ich wollte eben nicht mehr vom Besen fallen. Und auch nicht die Stimmen meiner Eltern hören, als sie gestorben sind. Das war ja nicht gerade erbaulich."

"Gut, dass du den Patronus schon so früh beherrscht hast, sonst wärt ihr damals alle eure Seele losgeworden. James und Lily wären bestimmt stolz auf dich gewesen. James war ja schon immer sehr überzeugt davon, dass sein Sohn besondere magische Fähigkeiten hat. Als er einmal einen Tag allein bei dir war, hat er Lily am Abend geschworen, dass du deine Windel selbst sauber gezaubert hast.", lächelte Lupin.

"Und meine Mom hat das geglaubt?", fragte Harry skeptisch. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich glaube nicht, aber sie wollte James den Spaß nicht verderben. Sie kannte schließlich seine Art, die Dinge sehr zu übertreiben. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass James später Sirius begeistert davon erzählt hat und dieser wiederum die Presse informieren wollte." Harry grinste.

"Ich denke damals hätte sich die Presse nicht sehr dafür interessiert.", meinte er.

"Das bezweifle ich auch. Allerdings wäre ich bei eurem Baby sehr vorsichtig."

"Stimmt. Sonst schreibt Rita Kimmkorn am Ende wirklich noch über solche Sachen, die nur der Phantasie entspringen. Die treibt sich sowieso schon wieder so viel im Ministerium herum."

"Was?" Hermine starrte über den Tisch. "Rita Kimmkorn ist wieder so oft im Ministerium? Ich sollte ihr mal wieder eine Eule schicken.", meinte sie. Ron grinste.

"Ich hab sie schon gefragt, wann ihr euch das letzte Mal unterhalten habt. So schnell hab ich diese Frau noch nie flüchten sehen."

"Dann ist es ja gut.", sagte Hermine und wandte sich wieder ihrem Teller zu. Harrys Blick wanderte zu Ginny, die die Unterhaltung zwar mitangehört, aber sich nicht beteiligt hatte. Das Essen ihrer Mutter schmeckte aber auch wirklich zu gut!

Harry bediente sich jetzt auch von dem Essen seiner Schwiegermutter und die nächsten zwanzig Minuten war es ungewöhnlich still in der Küche, da alle Ordensmitglieder genüsslich schmausten.

/-/

Kurz nach dem Essen kamen Fred und George auf Harry zu.

"Harry, Mann, das Ministerium hat uns mal wieder einen Auftrag erteilt.", fing Fred an.

"Normalerweise richten wir uns nicht nach Aufträgen, wir verlassen uns auf unsere Geistesblitze.", erklärte George weiter.

"Und davon haben wir reichlich.", ergänzte Fred.

"Aber dieses Mal haben wir uns entschlossen, ihn anzunehmen."

"Aha.", meinte Harry. Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag hatte ernicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon die Menschen in seinem Umfeld sprachen, oder zumindest nicht, womit sie damit hinauswollten.

"Tja, weißt du, da sich jetzt anscheinend vermehrt Dementoren auf den Straßen rumtreiben", redete George jetzt weiter.

",wie uns das Ministerium berichtet hat,"

"wollen sie jetzt ähnliche Produkte wie unsere Schildhüte und so weiter, du weißt schon."

"Und da zum Schutz vor Dementoren bekannter Maßen ein Patronus nötig ist, dachten wir uns,"

"dass unser Schwager doch Experte auf diesem Gebiet ist."

"Und da du ja schließlich unser Schwager bist,"

"kannst du uns sicher weiter helfen,"

"denn der Patronuszauber erweist sich als weitaus schwieriger, als der Schildzauber.", schloss Fred die Ausführungen der Zwillinge.

"Dein Patronus scheint heute ja sehr gefragt zu sein.", meinte Ginny schmatzend. Sie schob sich schon das dritte Stück Kesselkuchen in den Mund.

"Schwesterchen, wenn du noch mehr isst, dann platzt du bald.", meinte George.

"Hey! Ich bin schwanger! Ich darf das!", empörte sich Ginny.

"Harry, Harry, was hast du nur angerichtet?", seufzte Fred und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du hast unsere unschuldige Schwester in ein Krümelmonster verwandelt.", erklärte George.

"Was heißt hier Krümelmonster?", rief Ginny und sprang auf. Sie hielt plötzlich ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. Fred und George hielten abwehrend die Hände hoch und gingen langsam rückwärts. Hermine beugte sich über den Tisch zu Harry.

"Willst du nicht einschreiten?"

"Wieso? Ich bin froh, wenn sie mal nicht auf mich sauer ist. Ihre Stimmungsschwankungen sind manchmal unberechenbar."

"Ron, willst du Fred und George nicht helfen?", wandte sich Hermine an ihren Mann. Ron sah erschreckt von seinem Kuchen auf und zu seiner Schwester und seinen Brüdern, die Ginny mit ihrem Zauberstab bedrohte.

"Ähm... ich denke die haben das sehr gut im Griff. Ich glaube nicht, dass einer meine Hilfe braucht.", murmelte Ron und sah wieder auf seinen Teller. Hermine sah wütend wieder zu Harry. Ron schaffte es, gegen Todesser zu kämpfen, aber sich gegen seine Geschwister auf zu lehnen traute er sich immer noch nicht. Hermine machte Anstalten auf zu stehen, aber Harry stoppte sie.

"Das ist eine Familienangelegenheit.", meinte er.

"Na und? Wir gehören schließlich auch zur Familie.", entgegnete Hermine.

"Das schon, aber das ist eine Sache unter Geschwistern. Außerdem tut Ginny ihnen sowieso nichts und Fred und George können sich sehr gut wehren, und das weißt du.", sagte Harry.

"Was zum Teufel macht ihr da?", rief Mrs Weasley sauer.

"Ginny bedroht uns.", rief George sofort.

"Na und? Du hast mich beleidigt!", schrie Ginny sauer.

"Wann hab ich dich denn beleidigt?", fragte er.

"Als du mich Krümelmonster genannt hast. Denkst du etwa, dass das keine Beleidigung ist?"

"Nicht, wenn es den Tatsachen entspricht."

"Harry, tu was. Dein Schwager beleidigt deine Frau und deine Tochter.", wandte sich Ginny an Harry.

"Tochter?", riefen alle Weasleys und starrten Ginny an.

"Weibliche Intuition.", erklärte Harry gelassen und nahm sich seinerseits ein Stück Kuchen.

"Ach so.", meinte Mrs Weasley enttäuscht. "Ich hätte gerne eine Enkelin. Ich meine noch eine.", verbesserte sie sich schnell, als sie dem entrüsteten Blick ihres ältesten Sohnes begegnete.

Ginny seufzte und ging zurück zu ihrem Platz. Fred und George folgten ihr in einem Sicherheitsabstand.

"Also, Harry, weshalb wir zu dir gekommen sind, könntest du uns nochmal den Patronus zeigen, wir haben den bei der DA leider nicht ganz hingekriegt, bevor wir aufgeflogen sind."

"Ja, ich erinnere mich. Ihr wart damals zu beschäftigt damit, Zachrias Smith zu ärgern, als mir zu zu hören.", sagte Harry.

"Da verstehst du doch, oder? Smith war ein Idiot."

"Ja, ich weiß. Ginny hat ihn damals im Hogwarts-Express verhext, glaub ich.", erzählte Harry.

"Na und? Er hatte es nicht anders verdient.", sagte Ginny.

"Und beim Quidditschspiel bist du in ihn reingeflogen."

"Das kann keiner Beweisen.", verteidigte sich Ginny lächelnd. "Ich hätte auch in Cormac McLaggen reinfliegen sollen. Dann hätte er dich nicht mit dem Klatscher k.o. schlagen können."

"War der nicht Hüter, als Ersatz für Ron?", fragte Fred erstaunt.

"Tja, er hat halt geglaubt, er kann auf jeder Position spielen."

"Gott sei Dank war er kein Kapitän."

"Stimmt. Die Manschaft hätte sonst nur aus ihm bestanden."

"Ja. Harry war ein guter Kapitän."

"Leider ein bisschen zu berühmt.", murmelte Harry.

"Wieso?", wollte George wissen.

"Tja, wisst ihr, ein paar Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws wollten auch in die Gryffindormanschaft."

"Respekt, Potter. Wood hat das, glaub ich, nie geschafft."

"Jaah, Harry wird in die Geschichte Hogwarts eingehen als der Kapitän, der es geschafft, das gegnerische Häuser in die Manschaft wollten.", meinte Hermine genervt. Sie hatte wirklich nicht viel für Quidditsch übrig.

"Wirklich?", fragte Neville erstaunt. Er hatte nur den Rest dieses Gesprächs mitbekommen, weil er sich mit Luna unterhalten hatte. "Ich dachte er würde in die Geschichte von Hogwarts eingehen, weil er den Stein der Meisen - "

"Weisen", verbesserte Hermine schnell.

"Ja genau, weil er den gerettet hat oder Ginny aus der Kammer des Schreckens oder...", wollte Neville weiter ausführen, aber Ron unterbrach ihn.

"Das wissen wir, Neville. Aber es ist schon was besonderes, wenn Schüler aus anderen Häusern in die Hausmanschaft wollen."

"Nur weil der Kapitän zufällig berühmt ist.", meinte Harry. "Ich meine, die halbe Schule war hinter mir her. Und warum? Weil ich berühmt bin."

"Stimmt. Deshalb war auch unser Schwesterchen hinter dir her.", sagte George.

"Hey! Das war nur am Anfang so. Glaub ihr, ich hätte Harry nur geheiratet, weil er berühmt war?", sagte Ginny entrüstet.

"Nein. Bestimmt nicht. Sonst hättet ihr es nicht schon so lange in einer Wohnung zusammen ausgehalten. Ihr scheint euch wirklich zu lieben."

"Zweifelt ihr etwa daran?", fragte Ginny verletzt. Sie strich mit einer Hand über ihren schon leicht runden Bauch. Dieses Baby war nur durch ihre und Harrys Liebe entstanden. Außerdem waren sie nun bereits seit fünf Jahren verheiratet und da zweifelten ihre Brüder daran, dass sie und Harry sich liebten? Langsam stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Oh, wie sie diese Stimmungsschwankungen hasste!

Erschrocken hatten Fred und George beobachtet, wie die Augen ihrer kleinen Schwester sich mit Tränen füllten. Was hatten sie nur wieder angerichtet? Sie hatten doch nur Spaß gemacht. Normalerweise lachte Ginny mit ihnen. So gefühlsdusselig kannten sie sie gar nicht. Daran war anscheinend die Schwangerschaft schuld.

"Natürlich wissen wir, dass ihr euch liebt. Wir haben doch nur Spaß gemacht. Wir wollten dich nicht verletzen. Wirklich nicht Ginny.", erklärte Fred ihr nervös. Mit weinenden Frauen und Mädchen kam er einfach nicht zu Recht.

Amüsiert beobachtete Ron, was sich abspielte. Es war eine Seltenheit, Fred und George einmal nervös zu sehen, das war es wirklich. Und Ginny wusste das auch, denn plötzlich fing sie an zu grinsen. Die Tränen waren so schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen waren.

Harry hatte das Schauspiel seelenruhig verfolgt. Er kannte die Stimmungsschwankungen seiner Frau nun schon seit fünf Monaten, er hatte sich daran gewöhnt und reagierte nicht mehr wirklich darauf, weil Ginny das meistens am schnellsten wieder beruhigte. Aber da die Zwillinge sehr viel mit ihrem Scherzartikelladen zu tun hatten, trafen sie sich meistens nur auf den Versammlungen des Ordens und hatten deshalb nicht die Gelegenheit, die Psyche der schwangeren Ginny heraus zu finden.

Fred und George hatten erleichtert bemerkt, dass Ginny jetzt nicht anfing zu heulen und wandte sich nun wieder an Harry.

"Also, Harry. Könntest du uns jetzt noch mal den Patronus zeigen, damit wir den Kern des Zaubers verstehen."

"Na klar.", meinte Harry, schluckte den letzten Rest seines Kuchens herunter und drehte sich mit dem Stuhl vom Tisch weg. Er dachte wieder an seine Hochzeit mit Ginny. Mit diesem Erlebnis verband er nur glückliche Erinnerungen und die waren ja erforderlich für diesen Zauber.

"_Expecto Patronum!_", rief Harry und wieder erschien ein silberner Hirsch, der durch den Raum galoppierte. Die Zwillinge hatten Harry während dieses Zaubers fachmännisch beäugt. "Die Grundlagen hab ich euch ja schon bei der DA erklärt."

"Ja, wir wollten nur noch mal die Ausführung des Zaubers sehen. Ich glaube, jetzt können wir es auch. Oder George?"

"Aber sicher, Fred." Die Zwillinge zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und sprachen den Zauber. Aus beiden kam ein vorbildhafter Patronus.

"Ja, ich denke, wir können den Zauber jetzt, George.", sagte Fred zufrieden.

"Ihr beiden erinnert mich sehr an James und Sirius. Die zwei haben auch jeden Zauber fast auf Anhieb beherrscht.", erzählte Lupin.

"Und waren ein paar von den größten Regelbrechern der ganzen Schule.", warf Professor McGonagall ein.

"Aber du musst zugeben, Minerva, dass sie sich im siebten Schuljahr schon sehr verändert hatten.", meinte Lupin.

"Potter mehr als Black. Ich glaube er wollte Miss Evans beeindrucken.", überlegte McGonagall.

"Er hat das nicht nur wegen Lily gemacht. Aber sie war schon einer der entscheidenden Faktoren."

Harry grinste. "Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

"Es hat mich außerodentlich gerfreut, Potter, dass Sie nicht so unvernünftig waren, wie Ihr Vater.", sagte McGonagall.

"Stimmt. Wenn ich die Regeln gebrochen hab, dann nur aus einem vernünftigen Grund.", grinste Harry.

"Also das würde ich nicht so - ", fing Lupin an, aber Ron unterbrach ihn.

"Selbst Hermine hat dann die Regeln gebrochen, und du weißt, wie regelfanatisch Hermine ist.", erzählte Ron und kassierte wegen dieser Aussage einen Schlag auf den Arm von seiner Frau.

"Das sind ja sehr harmonische Ehen.", lachte Tonks.

"Bei euch läuft das wohl friedlicher ab.", lachte Ron.

"Allerdings. Außer ich werde mal wieder von einem Schrank fast erschlagen, weil Tonks ein Zauber misslungen ist."

"Das ist doch nur zwei Mal passiert.", murmelte Tonks beschämt.

"Und wenn ich mich in einen Werwolf verwandle. Aber sonst geht es bei uns wirklich sehr friedlich zu."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen.", sagte Hermine. "Aber bei uns auch. Und bei Harry und Ginny. Wenn wir sie manchmal zu Recht weisen müssen, dann nur, weil sie etwas falsches gesagt haben."

"Was ist das denn für 'ne Ausrede?", rief Ron sauer. "Das machst du auch ohne Grund."

"Oh, nein. Du hörst nur nie, was für Schwachsinn aus deinem Mund kommt."

"Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?"

"Das weißt du ganz genau!"

"Weiß ich nicht!"

"Oh, doch!"

"Oh, nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

Harry wandte sich lächelnd von der Kabbelei ab. Das waren Ron und Hermine. Schon seit der ersten Klasse ging das so mit den beiden. Würden sie sich nicht mehr streiten würde etwas fehlen.

Sie blieben noch eine ganze Weile am Grimmauldplatz. Nach diesem ernsten Treffen tat es gut, mal wieder zu lachen und etwas aus zu spannen.

Eine halbe Stunde später verabschiedeten sich Bill, Fleur und die Kinder, kurz darauf Professor McGonagall und Ron und Hermine und als Becky anfing zu gähnen entschlossen sich auch Remus und Tonks, nach Hause zu gehen. Harry und Ginny standen ebenfalls auf und folgten ihnen.

Tonks schaffte es dieses Mal durch die Halle, ohne das Portrait von Mrs Black zum Schreien zu bringen und sie zogen alle ihre Mäntel an. Remus half zuerst Tonks, die sich in den Ärmeln verhedderte, und dann Becky in das Kleidungsstück, während Harry Ginny half.

"Ich glaube ich hab zu viel gegessen.", vermutete Ginny. "Du hättest mich davon abhalten sollen, Harry."

"Bei allem Respekt, Ginny, davon hätte dich keiner abhalten können.", verteidigte er sich.

Remus öffnete die Tür und die Fünf Leute traten heraus in die kalte Nacht. Sie gingen zur U-Bahn und fuhren nach Hause.

* * *

**A/N: **Das war das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich habe kein Treffen des Ordens beschrieben, weil ich in solchen Sachen nicht so gut bin und mir auch nicht so ganz vorstellen kann, wie das abläuft. Den Patronus hab ich öfters erwähnt, weil er mein Lieblingszauberspruch ist und er und die Dementoren später wahrscheinlich noch wichtig werden, so, wie ich den Verlauf jetzt noch plane, jedenfalls. Die Form der Patroni der Zwillinge hab ich nicht beschrieben, weil ich nicht genau weiß, welchen sie haben könnten. Vielleicht habt ihr ja eine Idee. Das würde mich sehr interessieren, könnt ihr mir gerne in euren Reviews schreiben. Die Namen der Kinder von Bill und Fleur hab ich so ausgesucht, dass sie sowohl im Englischen als auch im Französischen sehr bekannt sind, ihr könnt euch aussuchen, auf welche Weise ihr sie aussprecht. Ich hoffe, ihr gebt mir ein Review, denn die machen einen nämlich sehr glücklich!

Danke an die, die schon eins geschrieben haben!


	4. Das St Mungo

**Das St. Mungo**

Hermine apparierte in einem Apparierzimmer des St. Mungos. Es war extra für die Mitarbeiter gebaut worden, damit die Patienten sich nicht erschraken. Normalerweise erschraken aber eher die Mitarbeiter, wenn sie sahen, in welchen Zuständen die um Hilfe bittenden Zauberer waren, wenn sie früh morgens zu Arbeit erschienen. Zum Wohle aller sind also diese Räume entstanden, vier an der Zahl. Einer zum apparieren, einer zum disapparieren, einer wenn man mit Flohpulver ankam und einer wenn man mir Flohpulver wegging. Außerdem gab es noch mehrere Räume, in denen die Medikamente und ähnliches erschienen und weiter verfrachtet wurden, ohne dass sie von den Patienten gesehen werden konnten. Da das St Mungos keinen Lieferanteneingang wie ein normales Muggelkrankenhaus hatte, lief alles über diese Import und Export Räume. Auch die Mahlzeiten wurden so herangeschafft, da das magische Krankenhaus keine eigene Küche hatte.

Hermine atmete kurz durch und verließ den Apparierraum. Sie traf unterwegs zum Umkleideraum auf eine ihrer Kolleginnen, Cindy Matthews. Sie war eine hübsche junge Frau, hatte schwarze lockige Haare die ihr bis zur Schulter reichten. Ihre blauen Augen strahlten den Menschen entgegen und ihr offenes Gesicht und hübsches Lächeln machten sie bei den Patienten sehr beliebt.

"Morgen Hermine. Gut geschlafen?", fragte sie fröhlich.

"Na ja, Ron hat mal wieder geschnarcht, aber sonst kann ich mich nicht beschweren. Die Baustelle ist ja jetzt endlich weg, die konnte einen in den Wahnsinn treiben. Ron wollte schon die Maschinen verzaubern, aber ich habe ihn gerade noch davon abhalten können.", berichtete Hermine.

Cindy lächelte. Sie kannte Hermines Mann und mochte ihn, genau wie Hermine selbst. Sie hatten schon öfters etwas zusammen unternommen, manchmal sogar mit Hermines und Rons besten Freunden, Harry und Ginny Potter. Als Cindy vor ein paar Jahren davon erfahren hatte, dass Hermine mit dem berühmten Harry Potter so gut befreundet war, war sie sehr erstaunt gewesen. Er war ja praktisch schon eine Legende, in den Zeitungen waren sehr oft Berichte über ihn und Cindy hatte ihn sich immer irgendwo arrogant vorgestellt, was ja verständlich wäre, aber als sie ihn und Ginny damals getroffen hatte war sie sehr überrascht, wie nett und natürlich Harry war - genau wie seine Frau. Es war eine lockere Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entstanden.

"Und was war bei dir so?", wollte Hermine jetzt wissen. "Du strahlst irgendwie noch mehr als sonst."

"Weißt du Hermine, jetzt wo du fragst, Ben hat gefragt ob ich ihn heiraten möchte." Cindys Grinsen verbreiterte sich.

"Nein!" Hermine blieb erstaunt stehen und sah ihre Kollegin an. Sie kannte Cindys Verlobten Benjamin Riley. Auch er hatte oft etwas mit ihnen unternommen. Er war ein netter Mann mit braunen Haaren und Augen, der im Ministerium arbeitete, auf dem Gebiet der Muggelbeziehungen. Er hatte sich oft begeistert mit Hermine unterhalten, die ihm bereitwilling alles über Muggel erzählte, was er wissen wollte. Zum Zeitpunkt ihres Kennenlernens hatte er sich brennend für Schwimmbäder interessiert, jetzt war er Feuer und Flamme für Aufzüge und Rolltreppen. Er fuhr jeden Morgen mit U - und Straßenbahnen ins Ministerium, damit er sich diese Dinge noch genauer anschauen konnte. Ron war anfangs ziemlich eifersüchtig gewesen, weil Ben sich so viel mit Hermine unterhalten hatte, aber Hermine hatte ihm versichert, dass er keinen Grund zur Eifersucht hatte und als Ron bemerkt hatte, dass Ben sich auch mit Harry so angeregt über Muggel unterhalten hatte, hatte er seine Bedneken über Bord geworfen. Hermine hatte Cindys Freund immer an Mr Weasley erinnert, zwar nicht vom Aussehen aber von der Art her und als sie Ron einmal im Ministerium besucht hatte, hatte sie Mr Weasley und Benjamin in einem Büro darüber fachsimpeln sehen, warum Muggel so gerne Wasserski fuhren.

Cindy und Ben waren nun schon mehr als drei Jahre zusammen und Hermine hatte sich schon gefragt, wann er Cindy endlich um ihre Hand bitten wollte, denn dass diese beiden für einander geschaffen waren war allen klar. Cindy war drei Jahre jünger als Hermine, Ben zwei. Sie waren beide in Ravenclaw gewesen und schon während der Schule sehr gut befreundet, hatten allerdings erst später bemerkt, dass doch mehr als nur Freundschaft zwischen ihnen war. Als Ginny ihnen vor vier Monaten erzählt hatte, dass sie schwanger war, schien Cindy nun auch das Bedürfnis zu haben zu heiraten und eine Familie mit Ben zu gründen und ihm war es anscheinend ebenso ergangen.

"Doch!", rief Cindy glücklich und ließ sich von Hermine umarmen.

"Und? Wie hat er dich gefragt?", wollte Hermine wissen. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an Rons Heiratsantrag. Er hatte nervös herumgestottert und musste die Frage dreimal wiederholen, bis Hermine sie endlich verstanden hatte.

"Wir hatten gestern unseren Jahrestag, weißt du, und Ben ist mit mir in so ein nettes kleines Muggelrestaurant gegangen. Das Essen war sehr lecker - ich hatte übrigens Lachs, sehr zu empfehlen - und beim Nachtisch - Obstkuchen - hat er dann angefangen zu erzählen, wie schön unsere Freundschaft war und wie glücklich er ist, dass er mit mir zusammen sein darf und er hofft, dass es immer so bleiben wird und dann hat er den Ring rausgeholt. Ich wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen vor Überraschung, als ich ihn gesehen hab. Ich hab natürlich ja gesagt und dann haben wir uns geküsst und das ganze Restaurant hat geklatscht.", erzählte Cindy glücklich. "Und später haben wir die Verlobung dann noch richtig gefeiert.", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Hermine grinste wissend. "Das war bei unserer Verlobung auch der beste Teil." Cindy fing auch an zu grinsen. "Und jetzt zeig mir mal den Verlobungsring."

Cindy hielt Hermine ihre Hand hin und diese sah auf den silbernen Ring, der einen schlichten kleinen Diamanten besaß, der aber unglaublich funkelte.

"Wow. Der ist wirklich wunderschön.", sagte Hermine bewundernd.

"Finde ich auch. Aber der war bestimmt sauteuer. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er nicht so viel Geld für mich ausgeben soll und weißt du, was er dann gesagt hat?"

"Für dich ist das beste gerade gut genug.", vermutete Hermine.

Cindy nickte erstaunt. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Das ist doch der Standartspruch, um dich vor den Altar zu bekommen."

"Ich dachte um mich ins Bett zu kriegen."

"Das hat er doch schon geschaft." Cindy fing an zu lachen und Hermine stimmte mit ein. Es tat gut, glückliche Menschen zu sehen, die Atmosphäre in Krankenhäusern hatte sonst immer so etwas bedrückendes an sich. Und momentan kamen wieder mehr Verletzte als sonst, was vermutlich an den Todessern lag, obwohl es die Patienten leugneten. Aber so viele Unfälle auf einmal waren mehr als merkwürdig.

Erst gestern hatte bei dem Ordenstreffen eine heftige Diskussion stattgefunden, ob es nun wirklich Todesserangriffe waren. Die meisten, wie auch Hermine, waren dieser Meinung, da das auch mit den Berichten der Auroren überein stimmte. Dann jedoch stellte sich die Frage, warum die Opfer es nicht zugaben. War es ihnen peinlich, zugeben zu müssen, einem Todesser zum Opfer gefallen zu sein, oder wollten sie nicht wahrhaben, dass sich anscheinend wieder etwas auf der Dunklen Seite tat - wie Fudge damals -, auch wenn es bis jetzt noch nichts an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen war.

Am Ende hatte sich der Orden geeinigt, dass Hermine die Patienten unauffällig ausfragen sollte, um festzustellen, ob es jetzt tatsächlich Todesserangriffe waren oder ob es wirklich nur die Unfälle waren, als die sie dargestellt waren, was bei manchen schier unmöglich schien, da sie so ausgefallen waren, dass sie unmöglich durch diese Harmlosen Unfälle passiert sein konnten, die die Verletzten als Erklärung vorzuweisen hatten.

Grinsend gingen Cindy und Hermine in den Umkleideraum, wo die anwesenden Heiler und Schwestern erstmal ausgiebig Cindys Ring bestaunten. Hermine zog inzwischen ihren Arbeitskittel an und nahm den Ehering ab. Er war schlicht und aus Weißgold. Hermine zog ihre Kette aus, die sie um den Hals trug und zog sie durch den Ring. Danach hängte sie sich die Kette wieder um den Hals und ließ sie unter ihrem Kittel verschwinden. Sie durften keine Ringe oder anderen Armschmuck tragen, am besten auch keine Ketten, aber da Hermine sie immer unter ihrer Kleidung trug, viel sie nicht auf. Sie wollte den Ring nicht ganz ablegen, da er die Verbundenheit zu Ron symbolisierte. Sie hatte lange darauf gewartet, so einen Ring tragen zu dürfen und jetzt wollte sie das auch tun. Sie betrachtete liebevoll das Schild auf ihrer Kleidung:

_Hermine Weasley_

_Heilerin_

_Fluchschäden_

Weasley. Hermine hatte nie gedacht, dass sie eines Tages wirklich eine Weasley sein würde, genauso wenig wie sie es für möglich gehalten hatte, dass Ginny einmal eine Potter sein würde. Sie war sich der Gefühle der Jungen sicher gewesen, wahrscheinlich länger als Ron und Harry sich dieser selbst bewusst waren, aber sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass die zwei sich überwinden und dazu stehen würden. Aber sie hatten es getan und nun waren sie verheiratet. Und Harry und Ginny gründeten jetzt ihre eigene Familie. Hermine hoffte nur, dass nichts passieren würde, so wie ihr vor zwei Jahren. Dieses schreckliche Erlebnis hätte fast alles ziwschen Ron und ihr kaputt gemacht, sie hätten es fast nicht geschafft, ihre Ehe zu retten. Hermine hoffte sehr, dass Harry und Ginny dieses Leid erspart bleiben würde. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und vertrieb ihre düsteren Gedanken.

Kurz darauf waren Hermine und Cindy auf dem Weg zum vierten Stock, zu den _Fluchschäden_, dem Spezialgebiet der beiden Frauen. Sie gingen durch den Gang und auf das Büro zu, dass sie sich teilten. Es lagen schon wieder einige Berichte mehr auf den Schreibtischen, die durchgelsen und verbessert werden mussten. Sie waren von den Schülern und Schülerinnen, die auf dieser Station ein Praktikum für ihr Studium machten.

"Jetzt weiß ich, wieso Ginny sich immer so wegen des Papierkrams aufregt.", murmelte Hermine.

"Was ist mit Ginny?", wollte Cindy wissen.

"Sie wurde zu Schreibtischarbeit verdonnert und das regt sie ziemlich auf. Harry versucht sie zwar zu besänftigen, aber er schafft das leider immer seltener."

"Und warum?"

"Weil sie schwanger ist, vermutlich."

"Ist das bei allen Auroren so? Dann müsste sie doch darauf vorbereitet gewesen sein, während der Schwangerschaft nur Papierkram zu erledigen."

"Das ist ja das komische. Nur Ginny wird so behandelt. Tonks hatte zwei Wochen vor dem errechneten Geburtstermin noch einen lebensgefährlichen Einsatz."

"Das ist doch auch nicht gut. Weder für die Mutter noch für das Kind.", meinte Cindy. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie gefährlich es für eine Hochschwangere war, sich in einer Stresssituation zu befinden.

"Das nicht. Aber die Aussicht auf weitere vier Monate Schreibtischarbeit während andere ihr Leben riskieren hat auch nicht gerade etwas prikelndes an sich."

"Und wieso wird Ginny so behandelt?"

"Wahrscheinlich weil sie von dem berühmten Harry Potter schwanger ist."

"Aha.", meinte Cindy. Sie schien es nicht ganz zu begreifen.

"Ich verstehe es auch nicht ganz. Also, wie machen wir es?", wechselte Hermine das Thema. "Schaust du nach den Patienten und ich mache die Neuzugänge?"

Cindy nickte. "Okay. Einige von ihnen können wir sicher schon entlassen. Die neuen Tränke scheinen zu wirken."

Hermine nickte. "Allerdings sollten wir die, die die neuen Tränke einnehmen, noch einige Tage hier behalten. Nicht, dass es irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen gibt und wir sie in zwei Tagen wieder hier haben."

Cindy nickte. "Das wird am besten sein." Hermine und sie verließen das Büro. Auf dem Gang trennten sich ihre Wege und sie gingen in verschiedene Richtungen davon.

Hermine ging zur Notaufnahme dieser Station. Vor der Tür warteten schon einige Leute. Einem Mann wuchsen Zähne aus den Ohren, einer Frau eine dritte Hand aus dem Bauch, die ständig den Mann, der neben ihr saß, befummelte. Er rückte zwar immer weiter von ihr weg, aber der Arm wuchs und und wuchs leider unaufhaltsam weiter. Die Frau schaute ihn um Entschuldigung bittend an.

'Na das kann ja heiter werden!', dachte Hermine und ging in das Behandlungszimmer.

/-/

Es war Mittagspause. Hermine und Cindy verbrachten diese in der Cafeteria für die Angestellten, die sich gleich neben der Besucher-Cafeteria im fünften Stock befand, wo Cindy sich von anderen Kollegen gerne zur Verlobung beglückwünschen ließ. Sie strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette und die Stimmung war zum Vergleich mit anderen Mittagspausen sehr gut. Alle stießen mit Kürbissaft auf sie an.

Nach einer Weile kam Neville auch zu der Gruppe und setzte sich neben Hermine. Er hatte erst jetzt Mittagspause gemacht und gerade eben noch Cindy gratuliert, die ihn zum Dank auf die Wange geküsst hatte, wo jetzt deutlich ein Abdruck von Lippenstift zu sehen war. Neville sah etwas verlegen aus.

"Bis jetzt noch geforscht, Neville?", wollte Hermine wissen. Er nickte.

"Ich glaube ich bin kurz vor dem Durchbruch. Noch ein Zyklus und wir können den neuen Trank testen. Bis jetzt hat er sich so verhalten, wie vermutet, er scheint richtig zu werden.", erklärte Neville ihr. Er war nach Hogwarts in die Forschung gegangen, besonders mit Kräutern, denn das war sein Spezialgebiet. Schon zu Schulzeiten hatte er ein 'Ohnegleichen' in Kräuterkunde. Er arbeitete verbissen daran, endlich ein Mittel für seine Eltern zu finden. Hermine half ihm dabei. Neville suchte oft ihren Rat, besonders wenn es nötig war, mit Zaubertränken zu experimentieren. Er hatte sich auf diesem Gebiet zwar sehr verbessert, ohne Snape war ihm das nicht schwer gefallen, er hatte, wie Harry auch, sehr viel entspannter und leichter gelernt, wenn Snape ihm nicht im Nacken saß. Aber trotzdem zeigte er gewisse Unsicherheiten, die Hermine meistens mit ihrem Wissen ausgleichen konnte. Oft machten die beiden Überstunden, wenn sie so sehr in ihre Arbeit vertieft waren, dass sie die Zeit vergaßen.

Neville war in eine eigene Wohnung gezogen, aber seine rüstige Großmutter schaute oft vorbei, putzte und kochte für ihn, wenn er abends heimkam, und regte sich auf, wenn er wieder etwas verloren hatte. Aber sie war stolz auf ihren Enkel geworden, als er im St Mungos angefangen und sie erfahren hatte, dass er nach einem Mittel für ihren Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter suchte, und meinte, dass er vielleicht doch etwas von dem Talent seines Vaters geerbt hatte.

Verheiratet war Neville allerdings nicht, doch manchmal traf er sich mit Luna zum Essen. Die beiden verstanden sich sehr gut, schon seit den DA-Zeiten. Sie waren beide Außenseiter und hatten sie vermisst, auch jetzt noch manchmal, aber da sie an den Ordenstreffen teilnahmen, war der Verlust zu verschmerzen.

Luka arbeitete inzwischen auch für den Klitterer und verfasste noch haarsträubendere Artikel als ihr Vater, aber war von der Richtigkeit hundertprozentig überzeugt. Neville hörte ihr immer aufmerksam zu und glaubte das meiste auch. Erst vor kurzem hatte sie geschrieben, dass Ginny anstatt eines Babys fünf Fledermäuse auf die Welt bringen würde, da sie den Flederwichtfluch im Schlaf beherrschte. Harry und Ginny hatten sich über den Artikel sehr amüsiert, aber Neville hatte besorgt nachgefragt, was er denn mit dem Strampelanzug machen sollte, den er schon als Geschenk gekauft hatte. Hermine hatte Neville beruhigt, dass Ginny ein normales Baby bekommen würde und er den Strampler nicht von seiner Großmutter umnähen lassen müsste.

"Kannst du vielleicht heute irgendwann vorbei schauen und ihn dir nochmal ansehen?", wollte er wissen. Hermine nickte.

"Klar, kann ich machen. Aber wenn er so ist wie erwartet, ist eigentlich alles richtig. In ein paar Tagen müsste man ihn dann an der Versuchspuppe testen." Neville hatte eine Puppe entwickelt, die genau auf den jetzigen Zustand seiner Eltern angepasst war und an der er seine Versuche testen konnte, ohne irgendjemandem, seinen Eltern oder auch irgendwelchen Laborratten, Schaden zufügen zu können.

Nach kurzer Zeit verabschiedete sich Neville wieder. Er wollte den Trank in diesem Stadium nicht zu lange alleine lassen. Hermine sah zu Cindy, die immer wieder neue Glückwünsche bekam und jedem, der ihn sehen und auch nicht sehen wollte, den Ring unter die Nase hielt.

"... wurde schon wieder jemand von einem Werwolf gebissen." Hermines Kopf fuhr herum und sie sah zu der Heilerin, von der dieser Satz kam.

"Werden zur Zeit häufiger Leute von Werwölfen angegriffen?", fragte sie neugierig. Wenn nicht nur die Todesser, sondern auch schon Werwölfe wieder vermehrt angriffen, war das ein ziemlich sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sich auf der dunklen Seite etwas tat. Die blonde Heilerin nickte.

"Ja. Vor allem in den letzten Monaten kam es wieder häufig vor. Gerade jetzt liegen schon wieder zwei Leute auf unserer Station. Und sie stammen aus den unterschiedlichsten Vierteln Londons. Es ist wirklich merkwürdig.", seufzte sie. "Und sie sind so mutlos. Naja, wer wäre es an ihrer Stelle nicht? Sie sagen ständig, dass ihr Leben vorbei ist und sie lieber an dem Biss gesetorben wären. Wei soll man ihnen denn da noch richtige Hoffnung machen können?"

"Ich kenne einen Werwolf. Und ihm geht es sehr gut. Er hat ein normales Leben.", sagte Hermine. Remus ging es auch wirklich gut. Allerdings hatte sich sein Leben erst wirklich normalisiert, als Tonks in sein Leben getreten war. Sie brachte zwar einen Haufen Chaos mit, aber genauso viel Normalität. Und Becky hatte es perfekt gemacht.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie mal mit ihnen reden, Mrs Weasley. Und ihnen sagen, was sie wissen. Wenn die Patienten sehen, dass es auch Leute gibt, die trotz dieser, ähm, Behinderung gut leben können, schöpfen sie vielleicht wieder Mut."

"Ich kann's versuchen, aber da ich nicht selber ein Werwolf bin, hab ich ja leicht reden.", meinte Hermine. Damals hatten auch alle gesagt, sie könnten sie verstehen, sie wüssten, was Hermine durchmachte... aber niemand wusste es. Niemand konnte nachvollziehen, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, und es manchmal immer noch tat. Niemand, der nicht das Gleiche erlebt hatte, konnte wissen, wie sie sich fühlte. Viele hatten es versucht, hatten es gut gemeint, aber verstanden hatten sie es nicht. Nicht wirklich.

Und deshalb war sich Hermine sicher, sie konnte sagen, so viel sie wollte, sie konnte die Patienten so viel trösten, wie sie wollte, verstehen konnte sie sie doch nicht wirklich. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie schlimm es war, sich jeden Monat für den Rest seines Lebens in ein Monster zu verwandeln, selbst wenn es jetzt den Wolfsbanntrank gab, sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie es war, von der Gesellschaft gemieden und verstoßen zu werden, aber wirklich wissen konnte sie es nicht.

"Meinen Sie, dass der Werwolf, den Sie kennen, zu den Patienten gehen und ihnen erzählen könnte, wie es ihm geht?"

"Meinen Sie als eine Art Selbsthilfegruppe für Werwölfe?", fragte Hermine neugierig. Diese Idee wäre vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, es gab schließlich in der Muggelwelt für alles mögliche eine Selbsthilfegruppe, und vielen schien das sogar zu helfen. Und vor allem Remus Lupin war ein gutes Beispiel dafür, dass man auch ein normales Leben haben konnte.

"Das wäre eigentlich eine gute Idee.", meinte die Heilerin ziemlich interessiert.

"Das schon. Aber viele kommen doch gar nicht ins Mungos. Der Mann, der dieses, ähm, Problem hat, hat mir erzählt, dass er gehört hat, dass viele Leute, speziell Kinder, direkt nach dem Biss verschleppt werden. Die kommen doch gar nicht hierher.", bremste Hermine ihren Tatendrang. Remus hatte ihr von diesem Problem erzählt.

"Ich weiß. Aber es sind trotzdem mehr Opfer als sonst hier.", meinte die Heilerin. "Und denen könnte so eine Gruppe vielleicht wirklich helfen. Aber vielleicht eher anonym. Die anonymen Werwölfe, oder so", meinte die Heilerin grinsend. Es klang auch irgendwo sehr lustig, aber es war ernst gemeint.

"Ich werde mit meinem Bekannten darüber sprechen. Vielleicht überlegt er sich das tatsächlich.", sagte Hermine. Sie wusste, dass Remus früher, vor Tonks und besonders vor Hogwarts, Probleme mit seinem Werwolfsdasein hatte. Vielleicht konnte er ihnen wirklich helfen, damit klar zu kommen. Remus würde ihnen bestimmt helfen wollen, damit sie es nicht so schwer hatten wie er.

Die andere Heilerin warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing. Sie hatte um die zwanzig Zeiger und zeigte an, für welche Station die Mittagspause vorbei war. Der Zeiger für die blonde Heilerin wies auf: _Jetzt aber Beeilung. Wenn Sie nicht fliegen können, sind Sie zu spät. _Sie stand auf und eilte zur Treppe. Hermine lächelte. Man könnte meinen, dass Dumbledore diese Uhr aufgehängt hatte, so eine Art von Gegenständen hätte er bestimmt sehr amüsant gefunden. Hermines Zeiger zeigte: _Wenn Sie jetzt nicht beim Nachtisch sind, müssen Sie auf ihn verzichten. _Sie grinste und wandte sich ihrem Nachtisch zu, auf den sie heute nicht verzichten wollte.

/-/

Kurze Zeit später waren Hermine und Cindy wieder auf ihrer Station. Cindy ging in das Büro um einige Entlassungspapiere fertig zu stellen und Hermine wollte wieder zur Notaufnahme. Als sie vor der Tür stand, blieb sie plötzlich stehen und fing an zu grinsen. Auf den Stühlen saß Fred, und vor ihm auf dem Boden schlug George ohne Unterbrechung Purzelbäume.

"Was habt ihr denn jetzt wieder angestellt?", fragte Hermine ihren Schwager.

"Wir haben ein neu entwickeltes Produkt von uns getestet. Wie du siehst war es wohl noch nicht ganz ausgereift.", erklärte Fred. "Diese wirklich freundliche Empfangshexe hat uns gesagt, wir sollen zu dir kommen, also, liebste Schwägerin, da sind wir." Er wies mit einer ausschweifenden Handbewegung auf sich und seinen Zwillingsbruder.

"Dann kommt mal herein.", sagte Hermine und hielt den beiden die Tür auf. Fred pfiff einmal und George bewegte sich Räder schlagend ins Behandlungszimmer. Hermines Grinsen verbreiterte sich, als sie daran dachte, wie es wohl aussehen würde, wenn George in diesem Zustand Quidditsch spielen müsste.

Sie konnte den Fluch relativ schnell beheben und bekam deshalb von den Zwillingen einige starke Tagträume (die erst ab 18 waren) geschenkt ("Falls Ron mal nicht da ist."). Hermine konnte sich anderen Patienten zuwenden und war für den restlichen Nachmittag ausgelastet.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften oft zu den Patienten, die von Werwölfen gebissen wurden. Wenn sie der Heilerin glaubte (und das tat sie), dann gab es vermehrt Angriffe. Und nicht mehr nur auf Kinder sondern auch auf Erwachsene, die doch so viel schwerer zu beeinflussen waren, wie Remus ihr öfters erzählt hatte. Kleinere Kinder hatten noch kein Urteilsvermögen, der Schock nach dem Biss würde viel zu tief sitzen, sie würden alles glauben, was ihnen Greyback und die anderen Werwölfe erzählten, davon war Hermine überzeugt. Sie konnte man zu den Monstern erziehen, die die Menschheit fürchtete.

Aber Erwachsene, besonders wenn sie eine Zeit lang im St Mungos waren, konnte man schon sehr viel schwerer überzeugen. Die meisten waren eher vernünftigerer Natur, so wie Remus, die nach einiger Zeit ganz gut mit diesem Problem leben konnten. Andere waren eher abenteuerlustig. Aber ihr Tatendrang wurde dadurch natürlich erheblich geschwächt. Aber Recht wenige würden wirklich zu den Werwölfen werden, die sich früher einmal Voldemort angeschlossen hatten. Die Forschung war relativ weit, einige internationale Forscher arbeiteten gerade an einer Verbesserung des Wolfsbann-Trankes. Es sollte ihn in Tablettenform geben, damit er nicht jeden Monat neu gebraut werden musste und die Forscher waren schon recht weit. Den 'neuen' Werwölfen konnte also schon Hoffnung gemacht werden, weshalb Greybacks Parolen weniger, sehr viel weniger Wirkung zeigten. Vor allem aber auch deswegen, weil Voldemort jetzt schon sehr lange vernichtet war und die Werwölfe, die in freier Wildbahn lebten, wieder sehr viel mehr ins Visier des Ministeriums geraten waren.

Aber warum gab es dann wieder so viele Angriffe? Nicht nur auf Kinder, sondern auch auf Erwachsene? Was ging da vor sich?

Hermine musste dieses Thema unbedingt auf dem nächsten Ordenstreffen ansprechen, denn es war schon merkwürdig. Vorher sollte sie sich aber vielleicht noch mit Remus darüber unterhalten. Er wusste sicher besser als sie, wie sich die Werwölfe verhalten hatten, als Voldemort nach dem ersten Angriff auf Harry verschwunden war und ob dieses Verhalten vielleicht doch typisch für sie war. Und über diese Selbsthilfegruppe oder was genau Hermine und die Heilerin sich ausgedacht hatten, musste sie auch noch mit ihm reden. Vielleicht war diese Idee ja Schwachsinn und würde niemandem helfen (das war genau das, was viele Leute von B.Elfe.R dachten). Aber darüber konnte ihr nur Remus Auskunft geben, er wusste schließlich, wie man sich fühlte, wenn das Leben durch so einen Biss für immer verändert wurde.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf den Flur, es waren keine Patienten mehr da. Sie ging rüber zu ihrem Büro und machte sich an die Berichte. Eine viertel Stunde später kam Cindy rein.

"Morgen tauschen wir wieder. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie quängelig manche Patienten sind. Einer hat sogar eine Blumenvase in einen Feuerball verwandelt und nach mir geworfen, als ich ihm gesagt hab, dass er noch zwei Tage länger hier bleiben muss. Aber wir haben die Ursache von dem Fluch noch immer nicht gefunden."

"Ach das war doch der, der so viele Tobsuchtsanfälle hatte, weil aus seinem Finger ständig lauter Blitze kamen."

"Übles Temperament, sag ich dir. Der sollte mal zu einem guten Muggelpsychiater. Ben kennt bestimmt einen."

"Lieber nicht. Am Ende bringt er den dann noch um. Er hätte es doch viel einfacher, wenn er uns einfach den Fluch sagt, mit dem er belegt wurde, dann könnte er sehr viel schneller wieder gehen, weil wir endlich die Ursache wüssten."

"Das war was illegales, da wette ich mit dir um meinen Verlobungsring."

"Lass das ruhig. Es kann nur was illegales gewesen sein, warum sollte er sich sonst weigern, uns den Fluch zu verraten. Denn dass er ihn nicht weiß, das glaubt ihm keiner."

"Ich habe ihn auf ein Einzelzimmer verlegt. Ich will schließlich nicht die anderen Patienten gefährden, die sich als kooperativ erweisen. Morgen gehe ich nur noch im Schutzanzug zu ihm."

Hermine lächelte. Es gab doch immer die merkwürdigsten Patienten in diesem Krankenhaus. In der Muggelwelt hätte sie nie im Leben so viel Abwechslung.

/-/

Nach einer halben Stunde war Hermine mit ihren Berichten fertig und konnte Feierabend machen. Eigentlich.

"Ich geh noch zu Neville und schau mal, wie weit er ist.", sagte Hermine und stand auf, nachdem sie alle Papiere säuberlich eingeräumt hatte.

Cindy blickte missmutig von ihrem Geschriebenen auf. Sie hasste Papierkram und dementsprechend langsam ging es immer voran.

"Falls wir uns heute nicht mehr sehen sollten, schönen Feierabend noch und richte Ben aus, dass ich mich darüber freue, dass er endlich die Kurve gekriegt hat und dich heiraten möchte."

Cindy lächelte, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie den Namen Ben hörte. "Werde ich machen. Und grüß Ron von mir."

"Werde ich machen. Also bis morgen dann.", verabschiedete sich Hermine und verließ das Büro. Sie ging zur Forschungsabteilung, klopfte an die Tür und trat ein. Neville sah von seinem Tisch auf und ging dann zu Hermine.

"Gut, dass du noch gekommen bist. Es hat sich ein Problem ergeben. Der Trank will einfach nicht eindicken." Hermine sah besorgt zu dem Tisch, wo viele Kessel und Reagenzgläser aneinander gereiht standen.

"Das ist nicht gut. In diesem Stadium muss er das unbedingt tun, sonst stimmen unsere Berechnungen nicht mehr und wir können von vorne beginnen." Hermine nahm sich eine Schutzbrille und einen Kittel von einem Kleiderständer und ging zu dem Trank. Sie sah ihn sich genau an, warf einen Blick auf Nevilles Notizen und besah sich ihre eigenen, in denen sie die Zutaten notiert hatte. Und dann fand sie den Fehler. "Du hast die Alraunenzehe vergessen."

"Oh.", sagte Neville und überlegte, ob er sie wirklich vergessen hatte. Er nahm Hermine die Notizen aus der Hand und laß sie durch. "Das sollte Alraunenzehe heißen? Ich hab Algenauge gelesen, und das hab ich schon früher druntergemischt. Ich hab gedacht, du hast dich nur vertan."

Hermine warf selbst noch einen Blick auf das Wort. Sie hatte tatsächlich ziemlich undeutlich geschrieben, weil sie gestern so in Eile wegen des Treffens war. "Diesen Fehler kann man ja noch beheben, solange du nicht noch ein Algenauge reingetan hast."

"Nein, ich hab nur das eine Auge reingemischt. Ich habe alles so gemacht wie besprochen, nur die Alraunenzehe ist mir entfallen. Im nächsten Stadium sind dann die Kräuter an der Reihe, ich hab sie schon sortiert und in die richtige Reihenfolge gebracht. Als erstes kommen dann zwei Blätter von der Teufelsschlinge. Ich hab sie schon zerschnitten und in den Kühlschrank gegeben, sie sollten ja gefroren sein.", sagte Neville tatkräftig.

Hermine nickte. Dann ging sie wieder zur Tür. "Ihr braucht mich heute nicht mehr. Ich mache Feierabend." Neville sah sie erschreckt an.

"Willst du nicht noch alles überprüfen?"

"Nein, Neville. Du machst das super. Das mit der Alraunenzehe war mein Fehler. Und heute kann man mit dem Trank sowieso nichts mehr machen. Und ich bin müde. Außerdem wollten Ron udn ich mal wieder etwas Zeit zusammen verbringen. Das ist in letzter Zeit viel zu kurz gekommen." Neville nickte.

"Wollt ihr ausgehen?"

"Nein. Wir wollten uns eigentlich nur vor den Fernseher setzen. Da können wir beide entspannen, und das haben wir auch nötig." Hermine zog den Kittel wieder aus und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Ron und sie hatten wirklich wenig in der letzten Zeit mit einander gemacht. Und das Wochenende mit ihren Eltern konnte sie nicht als erholsam abstempeln.

Vor den Fernseher setzten sie sich oft, wenn beide zu geschafft von der Arbeit waren, um noch irgendwo hinzugehen, sich aber danach sehnten, die Anwesendheit des Anderen zu spüren. Nach einiger Zeit hatte Ron sich an den Fernseher gewöhnt und war nicht mehr so aufgeregt, wenn Hermine ihn anschaltete. Jetzt konnte er es genau wie sie genießen.

Sie verabschiedete sich von Neville und ging langsam in die Eingangshalle. Einige Porträts riefen ihr Heilmittel für nicht existente Krankheiten zu, aber Hermine achtete nicht auf sie. Sie ging in den Umkleideraum im Erdgeschoss, zog ihre Arbeitskleidung aus, ihren gemütlich warmen Umhang an und nahm ihren Ehering von der Kette. Liebevoll streifte sie ihn wieder über ihren Ringfinger und betrachtete ihn kurz. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie jemals einen tragen würde. Einen Ring, der sie mit Ron verband. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie beide es doch irgendwann auf die Reihe kriegten und zusammen kamen. Aber sie hatten es geschafft. Und Hermine hoffte, dass es für immer so bleiben würde.

Sie ging in den Raum mit den Abreisekaminen und floote durch die warmen Flammen zu ihrer und Rons Wohnung, wo Ron schon mit einer Pizza, die er im Ofen aufgetaut hatte, auf sie wartete und sie es sich wirklich vor dem Fernseher gemütlich machten.

Als Hermine später an Ron gekuschelt einschlief, war ihr letzter Gedanke, dass sie doch ziemliches Glück hatte, so leben zu dürfen: Mit dem Mann, den sie liebte.

* * *

**A/N: **So, dass war das vierte Kapitel. Ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen, etwas ernsthaftigkeit in dieses Kapitel zu bringen, mit den Werwolfsangriffen usw. Mein Problem ist, dass mir die meisten Ideen während des Schreibens kommen, wie z.B. der Charakter Cindy und die 'anonymen Werwölfe'. Ich hoffe das es nicht zu viele Unstimmigkeiten gibt, da ich zwar wirklich vorraus geplant habe, aber meine spontanen Ideen sehr gerne noch einbaue. Es kann also sein, dass manches nicht ganz stimmen wird, ob jetzt bei diesem Kapitel oder bei späteren. Falls etwas auffallen sollte, bitte ich darum, dass ihr mich darauf hinweist, obwohl ich natürlich hoffe, dass alles stimmt. Was in Hermines Leben passiert ist, werde ich im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel behandeln, vielleicht kommt auch ein Flashback, mal sehen. Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein kleines Review da, das würde mich sehr freuen.

Vielen Dank denjenigen, die schon eines geschrieben haben und ich werde mich bemühen, das nächste Kapitel schneller zu haben, aber da ich auch möchte, dass es einigermaßen gut wird, kann es auch wieder ein paar Tage dauern.


	5. Erinnerungen Teil 1

**Erinnerungen - Teil 1**

"WAS IST DEIN PROBLEM?"

"MEIN PROBLEM IST DASS DU NIE ZEIT HAST! NIE!"

"WAS REDEST DU DA? ICH HATTE ERST DIESES WOCHENENDE FREI!"

"UND WAS HABEN WIR GEMACHT? DEINE ELTERN DURCH LONDON GESCHLEIFT!", rief Ron sauer. "Wir haben nie Zeit für uns."

"Und was war das dann gestern?", fragte Hermine irritiert.

"Du hast eine halbe Pizza verdrückt und dann bist du sofort eingeschlafen. Das kann man nicht als Zeit verbringen einstufen. Du hast mich eher als dein Kissen betrachtet.

"Beim Merlin, Ron, jetzt mach doch nicht so ein Theater. Am Montag waren wir doch auch zusammen unterwegs."

"Wir waren auf dem Rückweg vom Orden. Das kannst du nicht als Zusammensein betrachten. Wann sind wir zum letzten Mal ausgegangen? Wann waren wir zum letzten Mal zusammen in einem Restaurant oder im Kino? Wann haben wir zum letzten Mal etwas gemacht, dass ein stinknormales Paar eben macht?"

"Wir sind eben kein stinknormales Paar, Ron!"

"Aber selbst Ginny und Harry verbringen ihre Zeit zusammen, und zwar richtig, sie beide zusammen, und nicht nur auf dem Rückweg von irgendwelchen Treffen oder weil sie zufällig mal zur gleichen Zeit zu Hause sind, und würdest du die zwei als normales Paar bezeichnen?"

"Ich muss eben so viel Arbeiten! Und dein Terminkalender ist auch nicht gerade das, was man als leer bezeichnen kann!"

"Aber ich versuche wenigstens, Zeit für uns zu finden. Und du musst nicht so viel Arbeiten. Kein Mensch verlangt, dass du Neville täglich Stundenlang beim Forschen hilfst!"

"Neville braucht eben meine Hilfe!"

"Nein, braucht er nicht! Wir sind nicht mehr in Hogwarts! Neville beherrscht sein Fach. Er braucht deine Hilfe nicht, er will sie nur, weil du ihm das Gefühl gibst, es nicht ohne dich zu schaffen!"

"Was soll das denn heißen?"

"Wenn man in deiner Nähe ist, kommt es einem immer so vor, dass du die bist, die alles weiß, die Supertolle, ohne die man nichts auf die Reihe kriegt. Das kann in Horgwarts sehr gut sein, aber im richtigen Leben machst du alle reif für die Klapse!"

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Wann habe ich diesen Eindruck bei dir denn jemals erweckt?"

"Du willst mir immer noch, nach jahrelanger Ausbildung zeigen, wie ich den Zauberstab bei manchen Sprüchen richtig halten muss, obwohl selbst Moody zufrieden ist!"

"Aber nur, weil du ihn wirklich falsch hälst", verteidigte sich Hermine.

"Siehst du? Du gibst einem immer das Gefühl, alles falsch zu machen!"

"Jetzt beruhig dich endlich, verdammt noch mal! Harry und Ginny kommen gleich. Willst du, dass sie uns so sehen?"

"Klar, für die anderen willst du die Perfekte sein, für andere versuchst du sogar etwas Anständiges zu kochen, aber wenn es um unsere Ehe geht, dann rührst du keinen Finger! Manchmal glaube ich, dass dir unsere Ehe vollkommen egal ist.", rief Ron und war einen Moment später entsetzt über seine Worte.

Hermine stiegen Tränen in die Augen und einen Moment später knallte sie ihre Schlafzimmertür zu. Ron seufzte erschöpft und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl am gedeckten Küchentisch fallen. Er stützte den Kopf in seine Hände.

Warum mussten sie sich in letzter Zeit so oft streiten? Warum musste er so oft die Beherrschung verlieren?

Es war doch wieder so gut gelaufen. Und jetzt? Jetzt schien es wieder so schlimm zu werden wie vor zwei Jahren. Er hatte gehofft, dass es besser zwischen Hermine und ihm werden würde, aber er hatte sich getäuscht. Es war alles wieder beim Alten. Wie sehr hatte er gehofft, dass es nie wieder so sein würde.

"Ron? Was ist los?", hörte er plötzlich die Stimme seiner kleinen Schwester. Er sah auf. Vor ihm standen Harry und Ginny und befreiten sich von den letzten Resten der Asche, da sie durch den Kamin gekommen waren.

"Hi.", sagte er erschöpft.

"Was ist passiert, Ron?", wollte Harry wissen und schob Ginny einen Stuhl zurecht, auf den sie sich hinsetzte, nachdem sie ihm einen dankbaren Blick zugeworfen hatte.

"Wir haben uns gestritten."

"Worüber?", wollte Ginny wissen. Ron erzählte ihr, was passiert war.

"Es ist die Sache von damals, die euch noch nachhängt, oder?", wollte sie wissen.

"Ich dachte wir wären darüber hinweg. Ich dachte wirklich, dass wir es geschafft haben, endlich wieder normal zusammen zu leben.", seufzte er.

/-/

Hermine saß traurig auf ihrem und Rons Ehebett und starrte auf eine kleine Schachtel. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter, unaufhörlich, weiter und weiter. Hermine fragte sich, wo sie die ganze Tränenflüssigkeit hernahm.

Sie wusste, dass Ron es nicht so meinte, sie wusste, dass er wusste, wie viel ihr diese Ehe bedeutete, wie sehr sie ihn liebte, aber seine Worte hatten sie verletzt, sehr verletzt.

Sie waren in ihr altes Muster gefallen. Schon lange hatten sie sich nicht mehr so gestritten.

Mit zitternden Händen hob sie den Deckel der kleinen Kiste an.

_Baby Weasley_

stand auf ihm. Sie schniefte laut und legte ihn zur Seite. Langsam nahm sie ein kleines Bild heraus und betrachtete es liebevoll, aber ebenso traurig. Es war ein Ultraschallbild. Das erste und das letzte.

Es war noch nicht viel darauf zu erkennen, ihr Frauenarzt musste ihr das Baby zeigen, damit sie es erkennen konnte. Es war das kleine Etwas, das die Form einer Erdnuss hatte. Hermine strich zärtlich mit dem Finger über das Papier und brach erneut in Tränen aus, die versiegt waren, als sie das Bild aus der Schachtel genommen hatte.

Es klopfte vorsichtig an der Tür und Ginny steckte den Kopf hinein.

"Dürfen wir herein kommen?", fragte sie leise. Hermine nickte leicht und sofort öffnete ihre Schwägerin die Tür ganz und sie, Ron und Harry kamen in das Zimmer. Ron ging sofort zu seiner Frau, ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Bett nieder und schloss sie fest in die Arme. Hermine begann hemmungslos an seiner Schulter zu schluchzen und er strich ihr sanft über den Kopf.

"Es tut mir leid, Mine. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, wirklich nicht."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber du hattest Recht. Ich hab wirklich nie Zeit."

"Shhh." Ron schaukelte sie wie ein kleines Kind hin und her. Harry und Ginny sahen von der Tür aus zu und Harry legte einen Arm um Ginny. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und nahm seine andere Hand. Sie legte sie auf ihren leicht gewölbten Bauch und ihre Hand auf seine. Harry strich mit seinem Daumen darüber und Ginny lächelte ihn an. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Die rothaarige Frau hoffte, dass sie nie das erleben würden, was ihr Bruder und seine Frau hatten durchmachen müssen.

Hermine hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt und trocknete sich jetzt die Tränen mit einem von Rons Taschentüchern.

"Du hast die Box immer noch?", fragte Ron überrascht, als sie die Schachtel auf ihrem Bett entdeckte. Hermine, leicht rosa angelaufen, nickte.

"Was ist das?", wollte Ginny jetzt neugierig wissen.

"Die Baby-Box, die wir gemacht haben, als wir erfuhren, dass ich schwanger war.", sagte Hermine leise.

"Ich dachte, du hast sie weggeworfen.", sagte Ron.

"Ich wollte, aber ich konnte nicht. Irgendetwas sollte uns doch an unser Baby erinnern.", gestand sie leise.

"Hermine, wir werden uns immer an unser Baby erinnern, dafür brauchen wir keine Box. Aber es ist schön, dass du sie aufgehoben hast."

Harry und Ginny waren zum Bett gekommen und hatten sich zu Ron und Hermine gesetzt. "Warum ist das da drin?", fragte Harry überrascht und holte einen zusammengefalteten _Tagespropheten _heraus, auf dem sich ein großer Marmeladenfleck befand.

"In dem hab ich gelesen, als Hermine mir gesagt hat, dass sie schwanger ist.", erinnerte Ron sich lächelnd

Flashback Anfang

_"Ron, würdest du jetzt endlich die verdammte Zeitung weglegen?", fragte Hermine genervt._

_"Gleich.", antwortete er abwesend. "Die haben hier ein Exklusivinterview mit den Cudley Channons gemacht, das ist ja Wahnsinn. Wusstest du, dass deren Lieblingsbesen ein Sauberwisch ist, so wie ich einen habe?", fragte er begeistert und vertiefte sich wieder in die Zeitung._

_Hermine seufzte und trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft. Sie hatte erst gestern einen Test gemacht und wollte Ron eigentlich gleich davon erzählen, aber er machte Überstunden, und als er endlich nach Hause kam, hatte sie schon tief und fest geschlafen und heute Morgen war sie früher auf als er und hatte den Frühstückstisch extra schön gedeckt, aber Ron hatte sich sofort auf die Zeitung gestürzt und angefangen zu lesen. Zwischendrin hatte er sich immer mal wieder wahllos eins der Lebensmittel gegriffen, die, von Hermine liebevoll arrangiert, auf dem Esstisch standen._

_"Ron, ich muss mit dir sprechen."_

_"Ich hör dir zu.", sagte er, aber seine Augen waren weiterhin auf die magische Zeitung gerichtet. _

_Wieder seufzte Hermine genervt und nahm Ron kurz entschlossen die Zeitung weg._

_"Hey!" Ron sah empört auf. "Ich hab dir auch nie deine bescheuerten Bücher weggenommen, wenn du in Hogwarts beim Frühstück gelesen hast, oder beim Mittagessen, oder beim Abendessen..."_

_"Darum geht es jetzt nicht.", widersprach Hermine und verdrehte die Augen._

_"Also, um was geht es?", wollte Ron wissen._

_"Hörst du mir auch zu?"_

_"Wenn ich dann meine Zeitung wieder bekomme, klar."_

_Wieder ein Seufzen von Hermine. "Also, pass auf, ich - "_

_Ein Klingeln an der Wohnungstür unterbrach sie. Die braunhaarige Frau stand genervt auf und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ron sich die Zeitung wieder holte. Hermine ging zur Wohnungstür und sah durch den Spion. Es war ihre alte Nachbarin, Mrs Cassidi._

_Sie öffnete die Tür und lächelte die ältliche Frau freundlich an._

_"Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Mrs Weasley, aber haben Sie vielleicht ein Päckchen Zucker für mich? Meine Tochter kommt mich heute besuchen und ich wollte einen Kuchen backen, habe aber erst jetzt bemerkt, dass mir der Zucker fehlt."_

_Hermine nickte und ging in die Küche. Ron saß immer noch am Esstisch und blätterte durch die Zeitung, während er auf seiner Gabel herumkaute. Sie holte ein Päckchen Zucker vom Regal und ging wieder zum Hausflur zurück._

_"Hier, Mrs Cassidi.", sagte sie und reichte es ihrer Nachbarin._

_"Danke, meine Liebe. Und nebenbei bemerkt, herzlichen Glückwunsch."_

_"Was? Wofür?" Hermine sah ihre Nachbarin erstaunt an._

_"Für das Baby."_

_Hermine klappte der Mund auf. "Woher - ", stammelte sie._

_"Sie haben dieses Glitzern in den Augen, dass nur eine werdende Mutter haben kann.", erklärte die Nachbarin._

_"Danke.", sagte Hermine und wurde Mrs Cassidi herzlich umarmt._

_"Weiß es Ihr Mann schon?"_

_"Nein. Ich wollte es ihm gerade erzählen."_

_"Dann will ich Sie nicht mehr stören. Danke für den Zucker.", sagte die alte Frau noch und ging dann zur Treppe. Hermine starrte ihr entgeistert nach. Ihre Nachbarin wusste eher als Ron, dass sie schwanger war, verrückt._

_"Wer war das?", wollte Ron wissen, als sie langsam wieder zum Tisch kam und sich setzte._

_"Mrs Cassidi. Sie brauchte Zucker."_

_"Mhm.", meinte er. Hermine war sich sicher, dass er nicht wusste, was sie gesagt hatte. Er würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht wissen, dass sie schwanger war, wenn sie es ihm jetzt sagte. _

_Sie entschloss sich dazu, ihn auf die Probe zu stellen. Ron schmierte sich gerade Marmelade auf sein Brötchen, als Hermine zu sprechen begann._

_"Ron, ich bin schwanger."_

_"Mhm.", antwortete Ron, während er den Bericht über die Cudley Channons ein weiteres Mal las. Dann, plötzlich, schien etwas in seinem Gehirn 'Klick' gemacht zu haben und er hob ruckartig den Kopf, während unbemerkt Marmelade auf die Zeitung tropfte._

_"Was hast du gesagt?", wollte er wissen._

_"Ich bin schwanger."_

_"Es hat geklappt?", fragte er verwundert. Sie wollten schon seit längerem ein Baby bekommen. Sie waren zwar noch nicht sehr jung und erst dreieinhalb Jahre verheiratet, aber sie wollten eine Familie gründen und hatten es jetzt schon mehrere Male versucht. Das es so schnell klappen würde, hatte Ron allerdings bezweifelt, und insgeheim darauf gehofft, dass es mehrere Versuche geben würde._

_"Ja, es hat geklappt.", sagte Hermine glücklich. Ron ließ seinen Löffel mit Marmelade auf die Zeitung fallen, sprang auf, hob seine Frau vom Stuhl und umarmte sie stürmisch._

_Beide fühlten sich so glücklich wie noch nie._

Flashback Ende

"Mrs Cassidi hat vor mir gewusst, dass du schwanger bist?", fragte Ron beleidigt.

"Ja, aber es war nur deine Schuld. Hättest du die Zeitung gleich in Ruhe gelassen, dann hättest du es als Erster erfahren."

"Dann ist es also meine Schuld?"

"Ja, ganz genau, es ist deine Schuld.", stimmte Hermine Ron lächelnd zu. Ginny hatte inzwischen das Ultraschallbild zur Hand genommen, das neben Hermine lag. Sie musterte es mit fachmännischem Blick, sie hatte in letzter Zeit schließlich genug von den Dingern zu sehen bekommen.

"Wie weit warst du damals?", wollte sie wissen.

"Anfang dritter Monat. Ich bin mit Ron damals zum Frauenarzt gegangen, und falls ich da noch einmal hin muss, lasse ich Ron zu Hause."

"Wieso?", fragte Harry grinsend. Er hatte schon so eine Ahnung, was damals passiert sein könnte. In manchen Dingen hatte Ron einfach keine Ahnung von Muggelsachen, und das wird hier wahrscheinlich wieder einmal der Fall gewesen sein.

Flashback Anfang

_"Also, Ron, du weißt, was wir beschlossen haben. Du lässt mich reden, schüttelst der Ärztin die Hand und bist dann still. Und stürz dich nicht auf irgendwelche Sachen, die du nicht kennst. Hast du verstanden?"_

_Ron nickte genervt. "Warum machst du so ein Theater? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich noch nie in der Muggelwelt war." Er verstand nicht, warum Hermine sich so benahm._

_"Jaah, aber du warst noch nie bei einem Muggelfrauenarzt. Und Harry hat mir erzählt, was damals passiert ist, als du ihn in den Ferien bei den Dursleys anrufen wolltest."_

_"Das war damals. Ich hab dazu gelernt, Mine."_

_"Na schön. Also dann." Hermine atmete einmal tief durch und ging dann zur Anmeldung. "Hermine Weasley. Ich habe einen Termin.", sagte sie zu der Sprechstundenhilfe. Diese schaute in den Kalender, fand den Vermerk und nickte._

_"In Ordnung. Wenn Sie und Ihr Mann sich in das Wartezimmer setzten würden, der Arzt müsste bald soweit sein." Hermine nickte und zog Ron mit sich, der ein Bild anstarrte und hoffte, dass sich die Personen darauf endlich bewegen würden._

_"Dazu gelernt, hm?", fragte sich Hermine leise. Sie ließen sich im Wartezimmer auf zwei Stühle sinken. Hermine nahm sich eine Zeitschrift über werdende Mütter und blätterte sie lächelnd durch. Ron suchte sich ein Magazin über Autos und las sich die Beschreibungen ganz genau durch._

_"Die haben überhaupt keinen Fluggang eingebaut. Und keinen Unsichtbarkeitsservoantrieb. Und in dem Auto ist nur Platzt für fünf Personen. Was ist denn das für ein Rumgepfusche!", regte er sich auf. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und verzichtete darauf, Ron zu sagen, dass Muggelautos so etwas nicht hatten._

_"Mrs Weasley?" Hermine sah auf, legte ihre Zeitschrift weg und ging, dicht gefolgt von Ron, in das Behandlungszimmer. Die beiden setzten sich auf zwei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch des Arztes, während er dahinter Platz nahm und ein paar Routinefragen stellte, die Hermine beantwortete. Ron sah staunend zu, wie der Mann die Antworten seiner Frau in den Computer eingab._

_Er tippte auf irgendein Brett mit erhöhten Klötzchen, die nach unten gingen, wenn der Arzt sie mit dem Finger berührte. Dabei sah der Mann in Weiß gar nicht auf dieses Ding, sondern starrte auf einen flachen Kasten. Dann fuhr er mit einem Halbrunden Gerät über eine farbige Fläche und drückte anschließend auf den Gegenstand._

_Was machte der Mann da? _

_Das war einer der Momente, in denen Ron sich gewünscht hatte, doch Muggelkunde belegt zu haben._

_Plötzlich stand Hermine neben ihm auf, genau wie der Arzt._

_"Wollen Sie hier warten, während wir den Ultraschall durchführen?", sollte der Arzt wissen. Ron sah, wie Hermine hinter dem Mann den Kopf schüttelte._

_"Nein, ich komme mit.", riet er auf gut Glück. Aber Hermine schien zufrieden mit seiner Antwort zu sein, also konnte sie nicht so falsch gewesen sein. Er stand auf und ging zu seiner Frau. "Was ist denn dieser Ultraschall?", fragte er sie flüsternd._

_"Es gibt ein Gerät, mit dem man unser Baby sehen kann.", erklärte sie ihm leise._

_"Wirklich?"_

_"Ja." Hermine ging zu einer Liege und schob ihr Top nach oben, damit ihr Bauch frei war. Ron setzte sich neben sie und beobachtete das Ganze erwartungsvoll._

_Der Arzt setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und wieder stand in seiner Nähe so ein flacher Kasten. Er nahm eine Tube und drückte etwas Gel auf Hermines flachen Bauch. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen und Ron sah sie besorgt an._

_"Es ist nur etwas kalt.", erklärte sie. _

_"Das ist normal.", meinte der Arzt und nahm wieder eines dieser komischen Geräte zur Hand, mit dem er über Hermines Bauch fuhr. Erstaunt bemerkte Ron, wie auf dem flachen Kasten plötzlich bläuliche unscharfe Bilder erschienen, die sich bewegten._

_"Was ist das?", fragte er überrascht._

_"Das ist die Gebärmutter. Und das hier", der Arzt wies auf Etwas, das wie eine Erdnuss aussah, "ist Ihr Baby."_

_"Oh, Ron.", murmelte Hermine gerührt und nahm die Hand ihres Mannes. Mit Tränen in den Augen starrte sie auf den Bildschirm._

_Ron zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er plötzlich ein komisches Geräusch mitten im Raum hörte. Er sah sich um. Waren hier etwa Geister, die ihn erschrecken wollten?_

_"Das ist nur der Herzschlag Ihres Babys.", beruhigte der Arzt ihn. Ron war erstaunt. Solche Sachen konnten die Muggel feststellen? Man konnte den Herzschlag des Babys hören und das Baby sogar sehen, auch wenn Ron nicht Recht glaubte, dass das wirklich sein und Hermines Baby war, was er da sehen konnte._

_Eine halbe Stunde später verließen sie die Praxis und Ron starrte fasziniert auf das Ultraschallbild, das man ihnen mitgegeben hatte._

_Er erzählte begeistert von den ganzen Geräten, die der Arzt hatte, und von denen er unbedingt die Namen wissen wollte. Hermine seufzte genervt, aber trotzdem unendlich glücklich. Ron legte seinen Arm um sie und so spazierten sie eine Weile durch London._

Flashback Ende

"Die Muggel haben auch wirklich tolle Sachen, um sowas rauszufinden.", meinte Ron immer noch beeindruckt.

"Ich weiß.", sagte Ginny lächelnd. Sie hatte damals Muggelkunde belegt und eine ungefähre Ahnung von diesen Sachen, außerdem sorgte Harry für das letzte bisschen Hintergrundwissen, denn die zehn Jahre bei den Dursleys waren schließlich nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen.

"Hast du ein Ultraschallbild dabei?", wollte Hermine wissen. Ginny nickte und holte eins aus ihrem Geldbeutel. Auf diesem Bild konnte man das Baby schon deutlich erkennen, sogar Ron fand es.

"Das ist deine Nichte oder dein Neffe.", sagte Ginny und war überrascht, als Ron seine Hand auf ihren gewölbten Bauch legte.

"Hallo. Ich bin dein Onkel Ron. ich werde dir alles über Quidditch beibringen, dass du wissen musst.", sagte er.

Harry und Ginny begannen zu protestieren, sie hatten schließlich genauso viel Ahnung von dem Sport wie Ron.

Flashback Anfang

_"Ron, hör endlich auf damit, unser Kind über die Cudley Channons voll zu labern, ich muss das nämlich auch mit anhören."_

_"Hör nicht auf Mommy, die hat keine Ahnung von Sport. Und lass dir ja nicht einreden, dass Lernen das Wichtigste im Leben ist, da gibt es nämlich noch sehr viele andere Dinge."_

_Hermine wollte Ron den Mund zu halten, aber er fing ihre Hand ab. Sie saßen auf der Couch, dass heißt, Ron saß auf der Couch und Hermines Kopf lag in seinem Schoß, ihr Top war wieder einmal hochgeschoben und Ron redete mit ihrem Bauch, während sie lächelnd zuhörte. Aber nach einer halbstündigen Lobeshymne auf Rons Lieblingsquidditchmanschaft hatte es ihr gereicht._

_"Setz dem Baby nur nicht solche Flausen in den Kopf, ich will keine Kopie von Fred und George. Oder dir."_

_"Aber von dir, hm? Täusch dich nur nicht, ich hab gestern genau mitbekommen, wie du dem Baby eine Passage aus_ eine Geschichte Hogwarts' _vorgelesen hast."_

_"Das ist Hintergrundwissen, das kann dem Baby nur nützlich sein."_

_"Aber doch nicht jetzt schon."_

_"Na wenn das so ist, dann braucht es auch noch nichts über Quidditch zu erfahren.", sagte Hermine und zog ihr Top wieder runter._

_"Das ist lebenswichtig, dass kann man gar nicht früh genug wissen."_

_"Ich bin auch ohne dieses Wissen durchs Leben gekommen."_

_"Aber nur, weil du mit mir verheiratet bist und ich dich mit dem Wissen ausstatten kann."_

_"Ach, ich dachte bis jetzt immer, dass ich diejenige bin, die dich mit dem Wissen ausstattete."  
_

_"Tja, da hast du falsch gedacht, meine Liebe."_

_"Schön, dass du mich endlich aufklärst."_

_"Ich weiß." Ron grinste und wollte das Top wieder hoch schieben, als Hermine ihn aufhielt._

_"Selbst wenn dieses Wissen lebenswichtig für unser Kind ist, es muss auch mal schlafen, also lass es jetzt in Ruhe.", sagte sie bestimmt. Ron sah sie beleidigt an. "Ich wüsste auch etwas, womit du dich ablenken könntest."_

_"Und das wäre?" Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Hermine lächelte verschmitzt und zog Ron an seinem T-Shirt langsam zu sich runter und wartete, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Ron grinste sie zwischen zwei Küssen an. "Das ist wirklich eine gute Ablenkung."_

_"Ich weiß.", antwortete Hermine, bevor sie in einen weiteren Kuss versanken._

Flashback Ende

"Und was ist das?", wollte Ginny wissen.

"Ach, das ist ein Strampler, den Mom herausgekramt hat, als wir ihr erzählt haben, dass wir ein Baby bekommen.", erklärte Ron und sah sich den grünen Strampler an, der einmal ihm gehört hatte, wie seine Mutter ihm und Hermine versicherte.

Er spürte wieder diese Traurigkeit. Sein Baby hatte ihn niemals tragen können.

Flashback Anfang

_"Mom, Dad, können wir mit euch sprechen?", fragte Ron sichtlich nervös und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Auch Hermine war nicht die Ruhe selbst, aber es war längst nicht so schlimm wie bei Ron. Ihren Eltern hatten sie es schon erzählt und die beiden Muggelzahnärzte waren begeistert gewesen, Großeltern zu werden._

_"Natürlich, Ron. Arthur! Lass endlich dieses Fernbedienungsdings in Ruhe und komm her! Dein Sohn und deine Schwiegertochter wollen uns etwas erzählen.", rief Mrs Weasley ihrem Mann zu. Der ließ enttäuscht die Fernbedienung sinken und kam zu dem großen Esstisch. Er setzte sich neben seine Frau, die ihren jüngsten Sohn gespannt musterte. "Also, worum geht es?"_

_"Nun ja... ähm... also, die Sache ist... ähm...", stotterte Ron herum. Er war fast so nervös wie bei dem Heiratsantrag an Hermine. Er sah sie hilfesuchend an._

_"Also, Molly, Arthur, wir... ähm..." Auch sie wurde von Rons Unruhe erfasst. Ihr war klar, dass sich ihre Schwiegereltern freuen würden, aber trotzdem..._

_"Oh nein.", sagte Mrs Weasley bestimmt._

_"Was?" Ron und Hermine sahen sie verwundert an._

_"Ihr werdet euch nicht trennen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr euch scheiden lasst."_

_"Mom, wie kommst du darauf, dass wir uns scheiden lassen wollen?", fragte Ron überrascht._

_"Das ist doch offensichtlich. Ihr habt in den letzten Wochen den Kontakt mit uns vermieden, wart sehr selten erreichbar, und jetzt stottert ihr hier herum, weil ihr uns sagen wollt, dass ihr euch trennt. Aber das werde ich nicht zulassen, Ronald Weasley! Hermine ist die erste Frau, die es geschafft hat dich zu erziehen. Und du liebst sie. Und jetzt werdet ihr euch nicht trennen. Da werden sich noch eher Fleur und Bill trennen als ihr!", brauste Mrs Weasley auf und stand wütend von ihrem Stuhl auf._

_"Mom, wir wollen uns nicht scheiden lassen. Wir bekommen ein Baby.", versuchte Ron sie zu beruhigen. Seine Mutter starrte ihn an._

_"Ihr wollt euch nicht trennen?", fragte sie und Ron und Hermine schüttelten synchron ihre Köpfe. "Ihr bekommt ein Baby?" Jetzt nickten sie. _

_Mrs Weasley brach in Tränen aus und umarmte erst Hermine und dann Ron. Dann umarmte sie auch ihren Mann. "Sie wollen sich nicht trennen, Arthur, sie bekommen ein Baby.", schluchzte sie._

_"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du paranoid bist, Molly.", meinte Mr Weasley. Seine Frau nickte und ging dann ziemlich schnell nach oben._

_"Wo will sie hin?", fragte Hermine überrascht._

_"Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Ron._

_"So Ron, ihr bekommt also ein Baby. Dann gratuliere ich euch herzlich." Auch Mr Weasley umarmte Seinen Sohn und seine Schwiegertochter._

_"Danke."_

_Mrs Weasley kam die Treppe wieder runter und drückte ihrem Sohn ein grünes Etwas in die Hand, dass dieser nach längerem Hinschauen als Strampler identifizierte._

_"Das war dein Erster. Und er war ganz neu. Arthur hat ihn mir damals ins Krankenhaus gebracht.", erzählte sie. Hermine fing an zu weinen und umarmte ihre Schwiegermutter, während Ron immer noch auf den Strampler starrte._

_"Das sind die Hormone.", sagte Mr Weasley. "Hermine wird in den nächsten Monaten ein paar Stimmungsschwankungen haben, gewöhn dich schon mal dran."_

_Ron nickte grinsend. "Mach ich."_

Flashback Ende

Hermine kuschelte sich in Rons Arm. Er strich ihr zärtlich über die buschigen Haare.

"Wollt ihr ihn haben?", fragte er und hielt den Strampler seiner kleinen Schwester und seinem besten Freund hin. Aber beide schüttelten den Kopf.

"Mom hat uns schon mit einer Wagenladung von diesen Dingern eingedeckt.", erklärte sie. "Außerdem solltet ihr ihn aufheben. Er hat doch einen gewissen Wert für euch." Hermine nickte und legte ihn vorsichtig zurück in die Schachtel.

Ginny entdeckte eine getrocknete Rose. "Warum ist die da drin?"

"Die hat Ron mir ins Mungos gebracht, als ich das Baby verloren hab.", sagte Hermine leise und wieder liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Ron umarmte sie fest. Das war der schlimmste Tag ihres Lebens gewesen..

Flashback Anfang

_Hermine hatte sich schon den ganzen Vormittag so komisch gefühlt. Immer wieder spürte sie ein Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib. Aber sie ignorierte es. Sie war bei der Arbeit, sie durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen._

_Ihre Kolleginnen hatten schon bemerkt, dass sie blasser aussah, aber in einer Schwangerschaft war das oft so. Hermine tat es als Nichtigkeit ab._

_Sie behandelte gerade Fred, dessen Fuß auf die dreifache Größe angeschwollen war, weil eines ihrer Produkte - ein Paar Schuhe, mit denen man einen Meter über dem Boden schweben und sich fortbewegen konnte - beim Testen diese Nebenwirkung hervorgerufen hatte, als sie schon wieder dieses Ziehen spürte, nur dieses Mal sehr viel stärker. Sie hatte gerade Freds Fuß wieder zum Schrumpfen gebracht, als der Schmerz sie vollkommen übermannte. _

_Sie klammerte sich, nach Halt suchend an der Liege fest und sog scharf die Luft ein. George war sofort neben seiner Schwägerin und stützte sie, während Hermine beide Hände fest auf ihren Bauch presste. Sie fühlte etwas Warmes an ihrem Bein herunter laufen: Blut._

_Sie wusste, was das bedeutete, hoffte aber trotzdem, dass sie sich täuschte._

_Hermine hatte keine Kraft mehr und ließ sich fallen. Sie wäre auf den Boden aufgeprallt, wenn George und Fred sie nicht geistesgegenwärtig festgehalten hätte._

_"Aua.", presste Hermine hervor und spürte, wie Tränen aus ihren Augen hervorquollen. Der Boden um sie war voller Blut._

_Das durfte nicht sein, das durfte nicht passieren. Sie konnte ihr Baby nicht verlieren, sie und Ron hatten sich doch so darauf gefreut._

_Sie durfte es nicht verlieren._

_Ihr Gesicht war tränennass, der Schmerz immer stärker. Hermine kämpfte gegen eine Ohnmacht an._

_Sie presste die Hände immer fester auf ihren Bauch, so, als wolle sie das Baby am Weggehen hindern._

_Fred und George warfen sich hilflose Blicke zu. Was sollten sie tun?_

_Fred sprang von der Liege und holte einen Arzt, während George versuchte Hermine zu beruhigen. Aber er scheiterte kläglich. Beide hatte Panik überkommen._

_Es kam ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis endlich jemand kam. _

_Hermine hatte den Kampf gegen den Schmerz aufgegeben, ihre Kraft war aufgebraucht._

_Sie hoffte immer noch, dass es ihrem Baby gut ging, dass alles in Ordnung war, aber das war genauso eine Illusion wie die, dass Harrys Eltern nicht von Voldemort getötet worden waren._

_Sie ließ sich fallen, tief hinab in die Dunkelheit, da, wo kein Schmerz war..._

_/-/_

_Ron war gerade von einer Mission zurückgekehrt. Er war glücklich, denn sie war erfolgreich gewesen. Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ging er durch den Flur auf die Aurorenzentrale zu und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen._

_Seine Zwillingsbrüder standen da, Georges Kleidung war blutig, und beide hatten ernste und traurige Mienen aufgesetzt. Sie gingen langsam zu ihrem kleinen Bruder. Rons Grinsen verschwand und er sah die Zwillinge besorgt an._

_"Was ist passiert?"_

_"Ron", begann George._

_"Wir waren bei Hermine, weil eines unserer Produkte einige Nebenwirkungen hatte."_

_"Und da hat sie plötzlich ziemlich starke Schmerzen im Bauch bekommen und hat angefangen zu bluten und ist zusammengebrochen."_

_"Ich hab sofort einen Heiler geholt und als wir bei ihr waren, war sie ohnmächtig." Ron drehte sich zum Aufzug um und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu. Fred und George folgten ihm verwirrt._

_"Wie geht's ihr?", fragte er drängend während er auf den Fahrstuhlknopf eindrosch._

_"Wissen wir nicht. Die Heiler haben uns noch nichts sagen können, sie haben Hermine noch untersucht und da wir sowieso nichts machen konnten, haben wir eben dich geholt."_

_"Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?", wollte Ron wissen, als sie in den Fahrstuhl einstiegen._

_"Bitte?"_

_"Habt ihr sie aufgeregt, oder sie genervt oder sonst was?"_

_"Nein!"_

_"Und wieso ist sie dann einfach zusammen gebrochen?"_

_"Ron, wir haben wirklich nichts gemacht. Wir schwören."_

_"Wenn dem Baby etwas passiert, dann...", fing Ron drohend an. Er wusste nicht, warum er das tat, aber er wusste, dass mit Hermine etwas nicht stimmte, und wenn überall Blut war und sie starke Schmerzen im Bauch hatte, dann konnte das für das Baby nichts Gutes bedeuten._

_"Ron, beruhig dich. Wo willst du überhaupt hin?"_

_"Zu Hermine, wohin denn sonst?"_

_"Aber sie wird bestimmt noch untersucht."_

_"Na und? Ihr wolltet damals, als Dad von der Schlange gebissen wurde, auch nicht warten, bis Mom verständigt wurde." Er konnte seine Brüder nicht verstehen._

_"Ron - "_

_"Ich will einfach nur zu meiner schwangeren Frau. Ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen? Bei euch wahrscheinlich schon, ihr habt ja keine Frau, was auch kein Wunder ist!", rief Ron wütend. Der Aufzug hielt und er stürzte zu den Kaminen. Er war zu wütend zum Apparieren, er hätte nie sein Ziel erreicht._

_Fred und George sahen ihm verwundert hinterher._

_"Ich hoffe Hermine und dem Baby geht es gut."_

_"Andernfalls wird uns Ron die Hölle heiß machen."_

_"Was ist mit Hermine?", fragte eine Stimme hinter den Zwillingen. Die drehten sich auf dem Absatz um und blickten in das Gesicht ihres älteren Bruders Percy._

_"Sie hat wahrscheinlich ihr Baby verloren.", sagte George ohne nachzudenken._

_"Sie war schwanger?", fragte Percy überrascht._

_"Du brauchst keine Beileidsbekundungen zu senden, wir sind dir doch sowieso herzlich egal."_

_"Was soll das denn heißen?"_

_"Wer war dir wichtiger? Deine Familie oder deine Kariere? Wem hast du mehr geglaubt? Fudge oder Harry?"_

_"Ich -"_

_"Du hast dem Falschen geglaubt. Du bist auf die falsche Seite gegangen. Und deshalb brauchst du dich auch überhaupt nicht zu wundern, wenn du nie etwas von unserer Familie erfährst!"_

_"Schließlich hast du damals gesagt, dass du nicht mehr dazu gehörst.", schrien die Zwillinge ihn an._

_"Du bist ein schlimmerer Verräter als Snape, weißt du das?"_

_"Ich - "_

_"Komm, George, gehen wir nach Hermine sehen. Was sollen wir uns mit jemandem unterhalten, den wir nicht kennen.", sagte Fred und die beiden disapparierten mit einem lauten _Knall _und ließen einen entsetzten Percy im Atrium stehen.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Das war das nächste Kapitel. Es sollte eigentlich noch länger werden, aber da ich morgen wegfahre, hab ich keine Zeit mehr dafür. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich wollte den menschlichen Aspekt miteinbringen, nicht immer nur den Kampf gegen Gut und Böse, und ich hoffe, die Charaktere sind halbwegs gut getroffen.

Und ich bitte wirklich um Reviews, denn für das letzte hab ich nur eins bekommen. Hat euch der Teil nicht gefallen? Ich hab mir Mühe damit gegeben, denn so ein Krankenhausalltag ist nicht so einfach zu beschreiben.

Also, bitte, gebt mir für dieses Kapitel ein Review, denn sonst lohnt es sich nicht, weiter zu schreiben, denn ich opfere ja schon Zeit für diese FF, die ich auch anders nutzen könnte.


	6. Erinnerungen Teil 2

**Erinnerungen - Teil 2**

"Es war der schrecklichste Tag, den ich je erlebt hab. Noch schlimmer als der, an dem Ron vergiftet wurde. Ich bin aufgewacht und man hat mir gesagt, dass ich es verloren hab, und du warst nicht da, Ron, du warst nicht da." Es liefen weitere Tränen über ihre Wangen, sie konnte sie einfach nicht stoppen.

"Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte, wirklich. Aber die Heiler haben mich damals nicht zu dir gelassen.", erklärte Ron ihr.

"Ich weiß.", seufzte Hermine. Sie hatten dieses Gespräch schon oft geführt.

Flashback Anfang

_Ron fiel beinahe aus dem Kamin. Er sah sich um und hastete dann auf die Empfangshexe zu._

_"Hermine Granger. Ähm, Weasley. Ich will zu Hermine Weasley. Sie ist hier Heilerin, sie ist schwanger und meine Brüder haben mir gesagt, dass sie ohnmächtig geworden ist. Wo finde ich sie?", fragte Ron hastig. Alles drehte sich in seinem Kopf. _

_Wie geht es Hermine? Wie geht es dem Baby? Gibt es überhaupt noch ein Baby?_

_"Beruhigen Sie sich, Mister.", sagte die Empangshexe gelangweilt und sah in ihren Unterlagen nach. "Ihre Frau wird noch untersucht. Setzen Sie sich einfach, wir schicken eine Nachricht, wenn Sie zu ihr können."_

_"In Ordnung.", sagte Ron und schnappte nach Luft. Er drehte sich langsam um und setzte sich in den Wartebereich. Es war später Nachmittag und ziemlich wenig los. Er sah, wie die Empfangshexe die _Hexenwoche _zur Hand nahm und anfing zu lesen._

_Er sah sich um und entdeckte einen kleinen Blumenstand, der in einer Ecke stand. Er war Hermines Idee gewesen, das wusste Ron. Hermine hatte ihm einmal begeistert davon erzählt hatte. Sie wollte, dass Besucher die Möglichkeit hatten, den Patienten gleich ein paar Blumen zu bringen und nicht erst in den Muggelblumenladen zwei Straßen weiter zu gehen, da sie meistens kein Muggelgeld dabei hatten. Er stand auf und ging zu dem Stand._

_Ron schaute sich alle Blumen genau an. Es gab eine große Auswahl an Muggel- und Zauberblumen. Einige konnten die Farben wechseln, andere widerum konnten niemals verwelken, es gab auch sprechende Blumen und solche, die einen darauf hinwiesen, wann sie wieder gegossen werden mussten. _

_Ron überlegte eine Weile, welche Hermine gefallen könnten, aber dann fiel sein Blick auf eine einzelne rote Rose und er erinnerte sich, wie seine Frau ihm einmal erzählt hatte, dass sie rote Rosen liebte und er entschied sich dazu eine von ihnen zu kaufen. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sie eine kleine Aufmunterung brauchen konnte._

_Ron suchte die schönste heraus, legte sie auf ein Einwickelpapier, das auf einem anderen Tisch ganz in der Nähe lag und beobachtete, wie es sich in Sekundenschnelle um die Blume wickelte. Ein Preis erschien auf dem Papier und Ron legte die Galleonen in die Schale, die dafür vorgesehen war. Sie verschwanden, ebenso wie der Preis auf dem Papier._

_Ron nahm die verpackte Blume und ließ sich wieder nervös auf einen Stuhl nieder und wartete auf eine Nachricht, die ihm sagen sollte, wie es seiner Frau und dem Baby ging._

_/-/_

_Hermine öffnete benommen die Augen und versuchte sich an das grelle Licht, das sie sehr stark blendete, zu gewöhnen. Nach kurzer Zeit konnte sie alles halbwegs erkennen und sah sich um._

_Sie lag in einem Krankenzimmer, das erkannte sie sofort, sie betrat schließlich im Laufe eines Tages genug von den Dingern._

_Hermine hatte eines von den Krankenhausnachthemden an und bemerkte, dass sich eine Infusionsnadel in ihrem Handgelenk befand. _

_Sie schloss die Augen wieder und versuchte sich zu erinnern, warum sie hier lag. _

_Sie hatte Fred und George behandelt und dann so ein komisches Ziehen im Bauch verspürt. Ansonsten konnte sie sich nur noch an Blut erinnern, Blut und Schmerz. Und davon ziemlich viel._

_Hoffentlich war es nichts ernstes und es ging ihr gut. Ihr und ihrem Baby._

_Schlagartig öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder._

_Ihr Baby. _Ihr Baby.

_Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und atmete tief durch._

_Bestimmt war alles in Ordnung und sie machte sich nur verrückt. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es klappte nicht. Wenn Ron da wäre, hätte er sie ablenken können. Hätte er sie in den Arm nehmen können, ihr über das Haar streichen und ihr sagen können, dass alles wieder gut werden würde._

_Aber er war nicht da. Niemand war da. Sie war ganz alleine._

_Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein Heiler kam herein. "Ah, Sie sind wieder aufgewacht, sehr gut. Wie fühlen Sie sich?"_

_"Wie geht es dem Baby?", fragte Hermine drängend._

_"Wie geht es Ihnen?", wich der Arzt aus._

_"Wie geht es dem Baby?", wiederholte Hermine ihre Frage._

_"Mrs Weasley, sagen Sie mir erst, wie es Ihnen geht, dann erfahren Sie alles weitere."_

_"Na schön." Hermine war zu schwach, um jetzt eine Diskussion mit den Heilern zu führen. Es ging schneller, wenn sie kooperierte, das wusste sie. "Ich fühle mich ziemlich schwach und müde."_

_"Das ist normal."_

_"Wie geht es dem Baby?"_

_Der Heiler seufzte und ein trauriger Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Es tut mir Leid, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen, wirklich, aber leider haben Sie Ihr Baby verloren."_

_Hermines Augen weiteten sich etwas. "Ist das sicher?", wollte sie wissen._

_"Ja. ich komme später wieder, Sie wollen sicher allein sein." Er verließ das Zimmer, während Hermine sich mühevoll aufsetzte und den Kopf auf ihre Knie legte._

_"Nein.", murmelte sie leise. Sie weigerte sich zu glauben, dass ihr Baby tot war. Dass es kein Baby mehr gab. Das konnte nicht passiert sein. Sie hatte sich doch so auf das Baby gefreut. Genau wie Ron._

_Ron._

_Was würde er wohl sagen, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie das Baby verloren hatte. Er würde furchtbar enttäuscht sein. Er würde sie bestimmt hassen. Er würde sich von ihr trennen. Sie würde ganz allein sein._

_Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Unaufhaltsam. Weiter und weiter. Nichts konnte sie aufhalten, nichts und niemand. Denn niemand war da, der ihren Tränenfluss stoppen konnte._

_Sie war allein. _

_Ganz allein._

_/-/_

_"Ron?"_

_Er sah auf. Cindy stand direkt vor ihm und musterte ihn besorgt._

_"Weißt du schon was?", wollte sie wissen._

_Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Er wartete immer noch auf eine Nachricht, die ihm sagte, wie es um seine Familie stand. Cindy setzte sich neben ihn, sie schien genauso besorgt zu sein wie er._

_"Wie lange wartest du schon?", fragte die Brünette nach einer Weile._

_"Zwanzig Minuten. Wie lange kann sowas dauern?"_

_"Keine Ahnung. Schon eine Weile."_

_"Mhm.", meinte Ron abwesend. Er starrte seine Füße an. Aber er sah sie nicht wirklich. Er dachte nach, über sein Leben, Hermine, seine Eltern, seine Freunde, einfach alles._

_Ron blickte auf, als ihn etwas am Kopf traf. Es war ein Memo. Er entfaltete es schnell._

_"Was ist?", fragte Cindy. Ron überflog das Geschriebene._

_"Ich kann zu ihr.", sagte er und sprang auf._

_"Und wie geht es ihr?", hakte sie nach._

_"Steht da nicht. Aber ich weiß wo sie ist." Ron rannte beinahe zur Treppe._

_"Sagst du mir dann was los ist?", rief sie ihm nach._

_"Mach ich." Und schon war er verschwunden._

_/-/_

_Vor Hermines Zimmertür stoppte er abrupt, denn sonst wäre er in einen Heiler hineingerannt._

_"Mr Weasley?", fragte er. Ron nickte._

_"Wie geht es meiner Frau?"_

_"Sie ist in keiner wirklich guten Verfassung. Aber das ist nur zu verständlich."_

_"Warum?", fragte Ron allarmiert. Hermine war eine ziemlich starke Persönlichkeit und hatte schon verdammt viel mitgemacht. Was war passiert, dass es ihr so schlecht ging?_

_"Nun ja, ihre Frau..."  
_

_"Was ist mit meiner Frau?", wollte Ron wissen. Warum konnte ihm der Heiler nicht sagen, was los war, sondern redete nur um den heißen Brei herum._

_"Sie hat das Baby verloren."_

_"Was?", fragte Ron entsetzt. Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben._

_"Sie hat vor knapp einer Stunde das Kind verloren. Einen Jungen, übrigens.", erklärte der Arzt._

_"Und geht es Hermine gut?"_

_"Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut. Aber Sie sollten am Besten zu ihr rein.", meinte der Arzt. Ron nickte benommen. Er drehte sich langsam zur Tür und klopfte an._

_"Herein.", hörte er ganz leise Hermines Stimme. Er verspürte den großen Drang, bei ihr zu sein und stieß die Tür auf. Erschrocken blieb er stehen, als er sah, was für ein Bild sich ihm bot:_

_In einem Krankenhausbett saß Hermine wie ein Häufchen Elend, das Gesicht glänzte Tränennass und der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, war eine Mischung aus Schuld, Entsetzen, Traurigkeit und Angst._

_Ron durchquerte mit drei Schritten das Zimmer, setzte sich auf das Bett und schloss Hermine in seine Arme, so fest er konnte. Sie klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn und schluchzte an seiner Schulter._

_"Es tut mir Leid, Ron. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid. Es ist nur meine Schuld.", murmelte sie._

_"Shhh.", sagte Ron tröstend und strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf. Er wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind hin und her. "Es wird alles gut, Mine, es wird alles gut."_

_"Es ist meine Schuld.", brachte sie unter Tränen hervor._

_"Nein. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Mine, es ist nicht deine Schuld." Er zwang sie sanft, ihn anzusehen. "Hörst du? Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Hermine. Niemand hat Schuld.", sagte er eindringlich. Das Schlimmste war es, wenn Hermine sich jetzt ihren Schuldgefühlen hingab, das würde sie seelisch komplett zerstören. Sie nickte langsam und kuschelte sich wieder in seine Arme._

_"Es sollte einfach so sein. Manches muss einfach sein, das weißt du doch ganz genau. Wir haben schon zu viel erlebt, als das wir etwas anderes glauben könnten." Ron trocknete zärtlich die Tränen von Hermines Wange und umarmte sie dann wieder. _

_Sie blieben lange Zeit so sitzen, bis Ron plötzlich die Rose einfiel, die er achtlos auf das Bett geworfen hatte, als er eingetreten war. Er löste sich vorsichtig von Hermine und angelte sich die eingepackte Blume._

_"Ich hab dir was mitgebracht.", sagte er und reichte sie ihr. Hermine nahm sie gerührt entgegen und wickelte sie mit zitternden Fingern aus._

_"Danke.", flüsterte sie und betrachtete die feine Rose. "Die hast du von dem Stand in der Eingangshalle, oder?", fragte sie und versuchte ein kleines Lächeln, was ihr zur Hälfte gelang. Ihr einer Mundwinkel schaffte es leider nicht ganz nach oben._

_"Richtig. Ist wirklich sehr praktisch."_

_"Das sagen viele.", meinte Hermine._

_"Wie geht es dir?", wollte er wissen und strich ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr._

_"Es geht so." Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es weg ist.", gestand sie._

_"Er."_

_"Er?", fragte Hermine erstaunt._

_"Es war ein Junge.", erklärte er ihr. Wieder traten Tränen in ihre Augen und Ron zog sie erneut in seine Arme._

_"Alles wird gut.", sagte er und versuchte sie zu trösten, obwohl auch er beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre._

_"Das hoffe ich. Das hoffe ich sehr.", flüsterte Hermine._

_"Ich auch.", sagte Ron._

_/-/_

_Ron trat erschöpft aus dem Kamin in seine und Hermines Wohnung. Er war erstaunt, als er Harry und Ginny mit besorgten Mienen auf der Couch sitzen sah. Sie sprangen sofort auf, als sie Ron bemerkten._

_"Was ist mit Hermine?", wollte Harry sofort wissen. Er hatte sich große Sorgen um seine beste Freundin gemacht, genau wie Ginny auch._

_Ron ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und sah seine Schwester und seinen besten Freund aus traurigen und müden Augen an. "Sie hat das Baby verloren."_

_"Was?", fragte Ginny geschockt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie wusste, wie sehr sich Hermine und Ron auf ihr Baby gefreut hatten und konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie sie sich jetzt fühlen musste._

_"Wie geht es ihr?", hakte Harry vorsichtig nach. Er war nicht minder geschockt als Ginny._

_"Wie soll es ihr schon gehen? Sie ist völlig fertig und macht sich große Vorwürfe. Sie glaubt es wäre ihre Schuld gewesen."_

_"Das ist doch Unsinn.", widersprach Ginny._

_"Ich weiß das, aber sie ist momentan emotional total am Ende. Soviel hab ich sie noch nie weinen sehen."_

_Harry nickte. Er hatte Hermine schon oft weinen sehen, meistens im Bezug auf Ron (und Lav-Lav), aber diese Situation musste sie sehr stark belasten. Mehr als alles andere vorher._

_"Sie wird morgen entlassen und hat erstmal Urlaub bekommen, damit sie zu Hause etwas entspannen kann. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass es ihr so viel helfen wird, aber wir werden sehen."_

_"Und wie geht es dir?", wollte Rons Schwester wissen._

_"Es geht so halbwegs. Mir geht es auf jeden Fall besser als Hermine, aber so toll ist es natürlich nicht.". seufzte er._

_"Sollen wir hier bleiben?", fragte Harry besorgt. Er hatte seinen Freund noch nie so durch den Wind erlebt. Aber Ron schüttelte den Kopf. _

_"Das muss ich allein schaffen."_

_"Aber - "_

_"Harry, du konntest und wolltest früher auch nicht über Sirius' Tod reden."_

_"Das hat sicher Hermine vermutet.", sagte Harry._

_"Hat sie. Aber sie hatte Recht, oder?" Harry nickte._

_"Siehst du? Ich kann auch nicht darüber reden. Ich muss das mit Hermine alleine schaffen. Das können nur wir beide.", meinte Ron._

_"Hermine scheint auf dich abzufärben.", vermutete Ginny. "So weise bist du sonst nie, und ich kenne dich jetzt schon seit dreiundzwanzig Jahren."_

_"Tja, einen Sinn muss es ja haben, mit ihr verheiratet zu sein.", lächelte Ron._

_"Na schön. Harry, ich glaube wir sollten gehen." Ginny stand auf und umarmte ihren Bruder. "Es tut mir Leid.", murmelte sie ihm zu._

_Nachdem sie sich von Ron gelöst hatte, umarmte auch Harry ihn brüderlich. "Du weißt, wo du uns findest, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst."_

_Ron nickte. Harry klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter und trat dann mit Ginny vor den Kamin._

Flashback Ende

"Ihr hättet wirklich mit uns reden können.", sagte Ginny.

"Manchmal kann man das einfach nicht. Es tut so weh, mit anderen darüber zu reden, die nicht das gleiche fühlen wie man selbst.", sagte Hermine.

"Aber Harry hat auch viele Menschen - ", fing Ginny an, aber Harry unterbrach sie.

"Es ist nicht das Selbe, Ginny. Jeder Verlust ist anders. Es war was anderes, als Sirius gestorben ist und es war anders, als Dumbledore gestorben ist. Und es ist bestimmt etwas ganz anderes, wenn man ein Baby verliert.", erklärte Harry.

"Genau das meine ich.", stimmte Hermine ihrem Freund zu.

Flashback Anfang

_"Ruf mich, wenn du was brauchst, verstanden?", wollte Ron nun schon zum zehnten Mal wissen. Hermine nickte genervt._

_"Ja, das hab ich jetzt verstanden. Aber ich kann mir auch selber holen, was ich brauche, ich bin schließlich nicht verletzt.", sagte sie und setzte sich in ihrem Ehebett etwas auf._

_"Aber der Heiler hat gesagt, dass du dich noch ausruhen sollst.", widersprach Ron und setzte sich zu Hermine ans Bett. "Ich will doch nur, dass es dir gut geht.", erklärte er ihr und strich eine Strähne aus Hermines Gesicht._

_"Ich weiß. Aber es geht mir gut, Ron."_

_"Hermine, tu mir einen Gefallen und hör wenigstens einmal im Leben auf mich."_

_"Na schön." Hermine seufzte. "Dann ruf ich dich eben, wenn ich was brauche." Ron grinste und küsste seine Frau auf die Stirn._

_"Geht doch.", sagte er. "Ruh dich aus." Er sah sie streng an und verließ dann das Zimmer._

_Hermine wartete, bis er die Tür geschlossen hatte, dann stieg sie aus dem Bett. Sie ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und öffnete die Holztür. Sie kramte unter einem Klamottenberg eine kleine Holzkiste hervor und trug sie zum Bett. Ron und sie hatten sie an dem Tag angelegt, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Alles, was sie mit dem Baby verbanden, hatten sie hineingelegt. Später, wenn ihr Kind erwachsen war, wollten sie ihm die Schachtel schenken. Das würde jetzt nie passieren._

_Hermine seufzte traurig, dann nahm sie sich ein Buch vom Nachttisch, öffnete es und holte die Rose heraus, die sie getrocknet hatte. Sie legte die Blume behutsam in das Kästchen und schloss danach den Deckel. Sie brachte die Kiste wieder zum Schrank, dann ging sie wieder zurück ins Bett._

_Sie zog die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch und schloss die Augen. Der Schmerz kam wieder, die ganze schreckliche Wahrheit._

_Sie würde niemals ihr Baby kennen lernen können, sie würde es niemals im Arm halten können oder in den Schlaf singen, mit ihm spielen, ihm etwas vorlesen._

_Sie würde nie wissen, was für ein Gefühl es war, wenn das Kind sie mit "Mommy" ansprechen würde._

_Hermine würde nie vergessen, wie begeistert und ergriffen Tonks war, als Becky sie zum ersten Mal so genannt hatte. Dieses Leuchten in den Augen. es musste ein tolles Gefühl sein._

_Vielleicht würden sie und Ron eines Tages doch noch ein Baby bekommen, aber es wird sehr lange dauern, bis sie soweit waren, es noch einmal zu versuchen._

_Der Schmerz und der Schock über das verlorene Menschenleben saßen noch viel zu tief, und die Möglichkeit, dass dieses Mal auch Hermines Leben in Gefahr war, war sehr viel größer. Außerdem musste sich ihr Körper erst wieder umstellen._

_Und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das alles noch einmal durchmachen konnte._

_Sicher, sie wollte immer noch ein Baby mit Ron haben, aber konnte sie es verkraften, wenn sie ein weiteres Kind verlieren würde? Konnte sie den Schmerz und die Enttäuschung ertragen?_

_Sie wusste es nicht. Und es war noch viel zu früh, um darüber nachzudenken. Sie musste erst mit diesem Verlust fertig werden._

_Und das war schwer genug. Viel zu schwer._

_Wie hatte Harry es nur geschafft, über den Tod seiner Eltern und Sirius hinweg zu kommen?_

_Es war anders, das wusste sie, aber es tat auch weh. Es tat verdammt weh. Viel zu weh. _

_Hermine setzte sich auf und nahm ein Glas vom Nachttisch. Es war ein Trank darin. Die Heiler hatten ihn ihr mitgegeben._

_Falls der Schmerz zu groß war._

_Es war ein Trank, der für einen traumlosen Schlaf sorgte und der die Nerven beruhigte. Beides hatte Hermine jetzt dringend nötig._

_Sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck und stellte das Glas dann wieder ab. Eine halbe Minute später schlief sie tief und fest._

_Ron öffnete leise die Tür und steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt._

_Er sah, wie Hermine friedlich schlief. Sie hatte sich zusammengerollt und die Arme schützend um sich geschlungen, so als ob sie alles von sich abprallen lassen wollte, damit ihr nichts wehtun konnte._

_Er seufzte und trat langsam zum Bett. Er gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn._

_"Es wird alles gut, wir schaffen das schon. Ganz bestimmt.", flüsterte Ron und atmete tief durch. Er musste stark sein, für Hermine. Sie machte sehr viel mehr durch als er, sie leidete sehr viel mehr als er._

_Und er musste ihr helfen. Sie hatte ihm schließlich auch schon so oft geholfen, allein in Hogwarts. Jetzt kam die Zeit, in der er für sie da sein musste, in der sie ihn brauchte._

_Und Ron wollte das tun, so gut er konnte. Schließlich liebte er Hermine über alles._

_Und es lenkte ihn von dem Schmerz ab, der er verspürte._

_Ron warf noch einen Blick auf seine schlafende Frau und schloss dann die Tür._

Flashback Ende

"Es musste eine schwere Zeit für euch sein.", meinte Ginny.

"Verdammt schwer.", bestätigte Ron. "Aber das schlimmste waren die Streits, die danach kamen."

"Wieso habt ihr euch eigentlich gestritten?", fragte Harry.

"Keine Ahnung.", seufzte Ron. "Irgendwelche Sachen, die nicht mal besonders wichtig waren."

"Aber ihr habt euch doch schon in Hogwarts dauernd gekabbelt, wegen unwichtiger Sachen.", bemerkte Ginny verwundert.

"Das war anders. Wir haben aufgehört, miteinander zu reden. Richtig zu reden. Über das Baby, über uns.", sagte Hermine.

Flashback Anfang

_"Schön, dass du auch mal wieder vorbeischaust.", meinte Ron sauer. Hermine sah erstaunt auf. Sie hatte ihren Umhang gerade von den letzten Resten Asche befreit._

_"Was meinst du?", wollte sie wissen._

_"Weißt du, was heute für ein Tag ist?", fragte er und rang um seine Beherrschung._

_"Donnerstag, wieso?"_

_"Und weißt du auch, was wir für ein Datum haben?"_

_"Natürlich. Heute ist der - " Hermine biss sich erschrocken auf die Lippen._

_"Ganz genau. Heute ist unser Hochzeitstag. Und ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du mich fast umgebracht hast, als ich ihn letztes Jahr vergessen hab."_

_"Ich hab ihn nicht vergessen, ich wurde nur - "_

_"Aufgehalten, ich weiß. Das hast du mir schon so oft erzählt, Hermine. Als du vor zwei Wochen unsere Verabredung vergessen hast, hast du mir gesagt, dass du dich ändern willst und dir mehr Zeit für uns nimmst."_

_"Das will ich auch."_

_"Dann merke ich aber herzlich wenig davon. Du hast unseren Hochzeitstag vergessen. Und dabei machen wir jedes Jahr das Gleiche an diesem Tag. Du hättest mich letztes Jahr beinahe aus der Wohnung geworfen und gedroht dich scheiden zu lassen, sollte mir das noch mal passieren. Was, denkst du, soll ich jetzt machen?"_

_"Ron, das ist doch was ganz anderes. Einige Patienten hatten Probleme und ich konnte nicht weg - "_

_"Das sagst du mir jetzt schon seit Monaten. Vor drei Wochen musste ich alleine zum Essen im Fuchsbau. Wusstest du, wie enttäuscht meine Mutter war, weil du nicht mitgekommen bist? Und wie enttäuscht ich war?"_

_"Was willst du von mir?", fragte Hermine traurig._

_"Ich will, dass du mich nicht mehr ausschließt, dass du mir erzählst, was in deinem Leben passiert."_

_"Das hat dich doch sonst auch nicht interessiert.", brauste sie auf._

_"Nicht bis ins kleinste Detail, aber du hast mir erzählt, wie dein Tag war. Und wie es Cindy geht, zum Beispiel. Früher hast du mir von ihr erzählt. Sie ist schließlich auch meine Freundin."_

_"Deine Freundin, hm?"_

_"Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"_

_"Sollte ich das etwa sein?"_

_"Du bist doch auch Harrys Freundin, oder nicht? Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig."_

_"Aber du warst es manchmal."_

_"Da waren wir in Hogwarts, da waren wir Teenager! Und du warst doch auch auf Lavernder eifersüchtig."_

_"Ach bitte! Warum sollte ich auf Lav-Lav eifersüchtig gewesen sein?"_

_"Weil sie mit mir zusammen war. Weil sie sehr viel früher als du wusste, was sie an mir hatte!"_

_"Ich bitte dich, _Won-Won_, was sollte sie schon an dir haben?"_

_"Was hast du dann an mir?"_

_"Wie bitte?", fragte Hermine irritiert._

_"So wie du klingst, weißt du nicht, was du an mir hast."_

_"Das habe ich nie gesagt."_

_"Doch, das hast du. Du hast es indirekt gesagt. Du liebst mich nicht mehr, Hermine, das wird mir jetzt klar. Deshalb hast du auch unseren Hochzeitstag vergessen."_

_"Ron - "_

_"Aber wenn du genug von mir hast, warum sagst du es mir nicht einfach?", sprach Ron, ohne Hermine zu beachten. "Macht es dir Spaß, mit meinen Gefühlen zu spielen? Mir weh zu tun?"_

_"Ron - "_

_"Natürlich macht es dir Spaß. Du hast damals auch diese bescheuerten Vögel auf mich gehetzt. Aber mir reicht es jetzt. Entgültig. Ich habe versucht, unsere Ehe zu retten, aber sie scheint dir nichts zu bedeuten."_

_"Ron - "_

_"Nein lass. Ich hab es endlich kapiert. Ich hab ja lange genug gebraucht, nicht wahr?" Ron lachte höhnisch auf und hob seinen Zauberstab. "_Accio Koffer!"_ Sein fertig gepackter Koffer flog zu ihm. Hermine sah perplex zu._

_"Ron, was soll das?"_

_"Ich gehe. Das ist doch, was du wolltest.", sagte er traurig, nahm seinen Koffer, öffnete die Haustür und disapparierte im Hausflur._

_Hermine verfolgte seinen Weg mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie reagierte erst, als Ron weg war. Sie rannte zu der offenen Tür und sah sich um._

_"Ron!", rief sie verzweifelt. "RON!" Sie schloss die Tür wieder und lehnte sich gegen sie. Hermine ließ sich hinabgleiten. "Bleib hier!", sagte sie schwach. "Bleib hier. Ich liebe dich doch!", schluchzte sie. Wie schon so oft in den letzten Monaten liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen._

_Es war aus. Es war alles aus. Sie hatte es geahnt. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Ron sie hassen würde. Und dass er sie verlassen würde._

_Jetzt war sie wirklich allein. _

_Ganz allein._

_/-/_

_"Schmeckt's?", fragte Ginny gespannt. Harry probierte ihr Steak und nickte anerkennend._

_"Sehr gut. Fast wie bei deiner Mom."_

_"Es ist ja auch ihr Rezept. Ich hab mich extra bemüht."_

_"Du hast toll gekocht. Aber du weißt, dass du nicht für mich die Hausfrau spielen musst, oder?"_

_"Klar weiß ich das, aber ich will auch was anderes als Toast kochen können.", erklärte sie grinsend und aß selbst ein Stück Fleisch. "Schmeckt gut."_

_"Das hab ich auch gesagt._

_"Ich weiß." Sie lehnte sich zu Harry und küsste ihn. _

_"So schmeckt's noch viel besser." Sie wurden unterbrochen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Harry stand auf und durch den Flur. Er öffnete sie und war sehr überrascht, seinen besten Freund und Schwager mit einem Koffer vor seiner Haustür stehen zu sehen._

_"Was ist los?", fragte Ginny erschrocken. Sie hatte wissen wollen, wer an der Tür war und das es ihr Bruder war, noch dazu mit einem Koffer, konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten._

_"Es ist aus.", sagte Ron nur und ging an dem Ehepaar vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf die Couch fallen ließ._

_"Was?" Harry und Ginny konnten es nicht fassen. Sie folgten Ron schnell und setzten sich neben ihn auf das Sofa._

_"Sie liebt mich nicht mehr.", erklärte er._

_"Das glaube ich nicht.", sagte Harry schlicht._

_"Es ist aber so. Heute ist unser Hochzeitstag. Und sie hat ihn einfach vergessen. Hermine, die, die sonst nie etwas vergisst, hat einfach unseren Hochzeitstag vergessen."_

_"Das kann jedem mal passieren. Dir doch auch.", widersprach Ginny._

_"Aber Hermine nicht. Solche Sachen vergisst sie nicht. Aber jetzt schon. Was soll mir das denn sagen, Ginny? Es ist doch eindeutig, dass sie mich nicht mehr liebt, oder?"_

_"Ron, du steigerst dich da in was rein.", versuchte Harry seinen besten Freund zu besänftigen._

_"Sie blockt mich schon seit Wochen ab. Sie lässt mich nicht mehr an ihrem Leben teilhaben." Er lachte kurz auf. "Ihr Leben. Jetzt gibt es nicht mal mehr 'unser' Leben."_

_"Ron, alles wird gut.", sagte Ginny. Sie wusste nicht, dass Ron sich das schon seit Monaten einredete._

_"Jetzt nicht mehr. Es ist zu spät."_

_"Wenn ihr nochmal miteinander reden - "_

_"Es bringt nichts, kapier es Ginny.", rief Ron wütend. _

_"Aber - ", fing sie an, wurde aber durch Harrys Hand auf ihrer Schulter unterbrochen. Er führte sie sanft aus dem Zimmer. "Was soll das?", wollte sie wissen, als die Schlafzimmertür ins Schloss gefallen war._

_"Lass ihm Zeit. Er muss sich beruhigen. Du solltest vielleicht mit Hermine reden. Von Frau zu Frau. Sie wird ziemlich k.o. sein."_

_Ginny nickte. "Meinst du, Ron hat Recht?"_

_"Nein. Hermine wird ihn immer lieben, da bin ich mir sicher. Und er sie auch. Die Sache mit dem Baby macht die zwei immer noch fertig."_

_"Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht.", seufzte Ginny und ging dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Harry folgte ihr. Sie ging direkt zum Kamin und war einen Moment später verschwunden._

_"Wo will sie hin?", fragte Ron halbwegs interessiert._

_"Zu Hermine."_

_"Was?", brauste Ron auf._

_"Sie ist Hermines beste Freundin. Was erwartest du?"_

_Ron lehnte den Kopf an die Lehne des Sofas und schloss müde die Augen. "Ich weiß es nicht."_

_"Willst du hier schlafen?", versuchte Harry abzulenken. Ron nickte er schöpft._

_"Danke."_

_"Keine Ursache. Ich hab schließlich auch schon oft bei dir übernachtet."_

_/-/_

_"Hermine?" _

_Ginny stieg aus dem Kamin und sah sich suchend um. Sie blickte in jedes Zimmer, bis sie ihre Freundin schließlich schluchzend an der Haustür entdeckte. _

_Ginny kniete sich neben sie und legte Hermine ihren Arm tröstend um die Schulter._

_"Er ist weg.", sagte Hermine weinend._

_"Ich weiß.", flüsterte Ginny._

_"Er hasst mich."_

_"Warum sollte er?", fragte die rothaarige Frau überrascht._

_"Weil ich das Baby verloren habe."_

_"Das stimmt doch nicht."_

_"Natürlich stimmt es. Darum bin ich ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Weil ich nicht wollte, dass er mich noch mehr hasst."_

_"Hermine, Ron hasst dich doch nicht. Er macht sich nur Sorgen, weil du ihn ständig abblockst."_

_"Was?" Hermine sah Ginny aus verquollenen Augen an. "Hat er dir das erzählt?"_

_"Ja. Er glaubt auch, dass du ihn nicht mehr liebst."_

_"Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht!", sagte Hermine schockiert. "Wieso zum Teufel glaubt er das?"_

_"Weil du euren Hochzeitstag vergessen hast. Warum hast du das eigentlich?" _

_"Ich hab beim Arbeiten die Zeit vergessen."_

_"Du arbeitest ziemlich viel in den letzten Monaten, oder?"_

_Hermine nickte._

_"Du bist zwar verdammt ergeizig, aber so viel zu arbeiten ist doch wirklich nicht gut. Ich dachte du hast seit dem dritten Schuljahr dazugelernt."_

_"Gin, du verstehst das nicht. Ich muss arbeiten."_

_"Warum?", fragte sie überrascht. _

_"Weil es die einzige Möglichkeit ist mich abzulenken."_

_"Wovor?"_

_"Vor dem Schmerz, vor der Leere, die in mir ist, seit ich das Baby verloren habe und vor Rons Hass."_

_"Hermine, Ron hasst dich nicht!"_

_"Natürlich tut er das! Warum hätte er mich sonst verlassen sollen?", brauste Hermine auf._

_Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine hatte Ron nicht zugehört. Und ihr auch nicht wirklich. Sonst würden sie sich nicht immer im Kreis drehen mit ihrem Gespräch. Aber es war kein Wunder. Hermine schien sich niemals richtig mit ihren Gefühlen auseinandergesetzt zu haben. Und wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch nicht mit Ron darüber gerdet. Sie hatte sich nur durch ihre Arbeit abgelenkt und die Gefühle verdrängt, die sich nach der Fehlgeburt in ihr befunden hatten._

_Kein Wunder, dass Ron nicht zu ihr durchgedrungen war. Sie mussten das dringend klären. _

_Ginny stand entschlossen auf und zog Hermine hoch._

_"Komm mit.", sagte sie bestimmt._

_"Wohin?", fragte Hermine überrascht._

_"Zu Ron. Ihr beide werdet das jetzt klären. Ich werde nämlich nicht zulassen, dass ihr bis an euer Lebensende unglücklich seid. Aber darauf läuft es zwangsläufig hinaus, wenn ihr euch nicht aussprecht."_

_"Was soll das bringen?", fragte Hermine verzweifelt. "Es ist aus."_

_"Nein, es ist erst aus, wenn ihr beiden zu stur seid um miteinander zu reden!" Ginny schleifte Hermine entschlossen zum Kamin._

_/-/_

_"Willst du nicht noch mal mit Hermine reden, Ron?", wollte Harry wissen, als er ihm das Gästezimmer vorbereitete._

_"Was soll das bringen? Sie wird sowieso nur abblocken und mir nicht zuhören. oder sie bestreitet, dass es ein Problem gibt.", meinte Ron resignierend._

_Harry ging ins Wohnzimmer, weil er bemerkte, dass seine Frau wieder da war. Leicht überrascht entdeckte er, dass sie seine beste Freundin hergebracht hatte,_

_"Wo ist Ron?", fragte die ehemalige Weasley._

_"Wieso?", fragte Harry perplex._

_"Weil er jetzt mit Hermine reden wird." Ginny ging schnurstracks auf das Gästezimmer zu, zu dem Harry gezeigt hatte, und schubste Hermine hinein. Sie verriegelte die Tür, zückte ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauberspruch._

_"Ihr bleibt jetzt dort drin, bis ihr euch ausgesprochen, vertragen und wild rumgeknutscht habt. Und denkt nicht daran, die Tür aufzuzaubern, ich hab sie magisch verriegelt.", rief Ginny zur Erklärung und ignorierte kaltherzig das Trommeln gegen die Tür._

_"Ginny, deine Verkupplingsmaßnamen in allen Ehren, aber denkst du, dass das der richtige Weg ist?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. _

_"Die beiden sind viel zu stur, um von allein miteinander zu reden. Man muss sie zu ihrem Glück zwingen.", erklärte sich und setzte sich auf die Couch. Harry nahm neben ihr Platz und legte einen Arm um Ginny._

_"Merlin sei Dank ist bei uns alles in Ordnung.", sagte sie leise._

_"Ja. Merlin sei Dank.", meinte Harry und küsste sie sanft. "Musstest du ihnen unbedingt sagen, dass sie wirld rumknutschen sollen?", fragte er ein paar Minuten später._

_Ginny nickte grinsend. "Das ist doch das Beste, wenn man sich wieder vertragen hat."_

_"Auch wieder wahr."_

_/-/_

_"Harry, Ginny, lasst mich raus!", rief Hermine verzweifelt und hämmerte gegen die Tür._

_"Lass es, Hermine, die zwei sind so stur wie du, die lassen uns nicht raus."_

_"Du bist mindestens genauso stur wie sie.", sagte Hermine sauer. Plötzlich spürte sie einen unbändigen Zorn in sich hochkommen. Warum musste Ron so desinteressiert klingen?_

_"Wenn du meinst.", sagte er nur._

_"Willst du hier etwa nicht raus?"_

_"Doch, aber so hat es keinen Zweck."_

_"Wieso klingst du so, als ob es dir egal wäre?"_

_"Weil es mir egal ist."_

_"Dir ist alles egal."_

_"Ist es nicht._ Dir _ist alles egal."_

_"Wie kommst du darauf?"_

_"Dir ist egal, was aus uns wird. Ich bin dir egal."_

_"Du bist mir nicht egal, Ron. Du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben."_

_"Davon hab ich in den letzten Monaten aber überhaupt nichts gemerkt."_

_"Ich musste eben arbeiten."_

_"Aber du musstest so wahnsinnig viel arbeiten."_

_"Ich musste arbeiten."_

_"Warum?"_

_"Weil mich der Schmerz sonst kaputt gemacht hätte."_

_"Wieso hast du mit mir nicht darüber gesprochen?"_

_"Du hasst mich doch. Weshalb sollte ich dann mit dir reden?"_

_"Wieso sollte ich dich bitte hassen?"_

_"Weil ich unser Baby verloren habe. Weil es meine Schuld war, dass ich es verloren habe, weil ich mich nicht geschont habe, weil ich nicht aufgepasst habe, weil - "_

_Hermines Monolog wurde unterbrochen, als Ron sie auf den Mund küsste. Sie war so überrascht, dass sie erstmals gar nicht reagierte._

_Aber als sie seine warmen weichen Lippen auf ihren spürte und die Zunge, die sanft ihre Konturen nachfuhr, wurde ihr klar, dass Ron sie nicht hasste. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und ließ seine Zunge hinein. Endlich spürte sie wieder das vertraute Kribbeln in der Magengegend, endlich fühlte sie sich, seit Monaten, wieder glücklich._

_Sie lösten sich wieder von einander, als der Sauerstofff knapp wurde. Ron setzte sich auf das Gästebett unmd zog Hermine mit sich._

_"Ich hasse dich nicht, Mine, ich könnte dich nie hassen. Dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr, und das weißt du. Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, dass du das Baby verloren hast, du konntest nichts dafür. Es sollte einfach nicht sein. Es ist nicht deine Schuld gewesen, niemand hat Schuld."_

_Ron wiederholte die Worte, die er ihr schon an dem Abend gesagt hatte, als sie die Fehlgeburt erlitten hatte, aber Hermine schien die Worte erst jetzt richtig aufzunehmen und zu verstehen._

_Sie redeten noch lange an diesem Abend, über ihre Gefühle, ihre Ehe und ihr Baby, und es schien, als würde langsam wieder alles besser werden._

_Und noch später in der Nacht feierten sie ihren Hochzeitstag richtig._

Flashback Ende

"Wir müssen mehr miteinander reden, Ron.", erkannte Hermine jetzt ihr Problem.

"Und wir dürfen uns nicht so oft streiten. Harry und Ginny können uns schließlich nicht dauernd in einem Zimmer einschließen, obwohl, so schlecht ist das ja auch wieder nicht...", meinte Ron grinsend.

"Hey, es sind Kinder im Raum!", sagte Ginny empört und deutete auf ihre Bauch.

"Ach Ginny, tu doch nicht so, als würdet ihr beide jetzt abstinent leben.", lächelte Hermine. Ron verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

"Hermine, so viel muss ich jetzt wirklich nicht über das Liebesleben meiner Schwester wissen."

"Was glaubst du denn, wie sie schwanger geworden ist, Ron?"

"Ich weiß, wie sie schwanger geworden ist. Können wir bitte über etwas anderes reden?"

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir irgendwo was essen gehen würden?", fragte Ginny und sprang auf. "Meine Tochter und ich haben Hunger."

"Ginny, wir wissen doch noch gar nicht, ob es ein Mädchen wird.", widersprach Harry.

"Na und?"

"Wenn es ein Junge wird, dann wird er später sicherlich Komplexe haben, weil du ihn jetzt als Mädchen bezeichnet hast."

"Harry, mach doch nicht so ein Theater." Ginny legte die Hände auf ihren Bauch. "Hör nicht auf Daddy. Ihm fehlt die weibliche Intuition."

"Gott sei Dank.", murmelte Harry und stand ebenfalls auf. "Also, gehen wir was Essen?"

"Warum nicht.", sagte Ron. "Hermines Essen ist bestimmt schon verkohlt."

"Wahrscheinlich.", meinte diese. Sie stand auf, legte alle Gegenstände wieder zurück in die Kiste, schloss den Deckel und brachte sie zum Schrank. "Wir können gehen." Sie stand auf und ging vorraus zur Tür. Die anderen folgten ihr und alle waren froh, unendlich froh, dass sich alles wieder zum Guten zwischen Ron und Hermine gewendet hatte.

* * *

**A/N:** So, das war das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, ich hab ziemlich lange dran gesessen. Ich wollte zwar erst am Wochenende weiterschreiben, aber da ich mir das Knie verdreht habe und kich nur noch auf Krücken fortbewegen kann und mir stinklangweilig ist, habe ich schon weitergeschrieben.

Ich hoffe ich habe mich halbwegs gut in die Charaktere hineinversetzen können und die Gefühle sind nachvollziehbar.

Dass für das letzte Kapitel so viele Reviews gekommen sind, hat mich sehr gefreut und mich etwas aus der tristen Stimmung wegen meines Unfalls herausgeholt. Ich würde mich natürlich sehr freuen, wenn ich wieder so viele Reviews für dieses Kapitel bekommen werde.

Und bevor ich's vergesse:

_Ewjena:_ Ich kann die Internetadresse leider nicht lesen, weder bei den Reviews, noch bei der Privaten Nachricht. Vielleicht kannst du mir die Adresse einfach ganz normal per E-Mail schicken, den das Bild würde ich wirklich gerne sehen. Vielen Dank aber für deine Mühe.


	7. Alte Bekannte

**Alte Bekannte**

"Ginny, bist du fertig?", fragte Harry und kam zum Schreibtisch seiner Frau.

"Fast.", meinte diese und räumte noch einige Papiere in eine der unteren Schreibtischschubladen. Sie brauchte schon länger, weil ihr Bauch mittlerweile etwas größer geworden war.

"Kann ich dir helfen?", bot Harry an, aber Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich schaff das noch sehr gut alleine.", meinte sie. "Wie machen sich denn die Rekruten?" Der eigentliche Ausbilder war immer noch im Mungos, anscheinend hatten ihn auch einige selbstkreierte schwarzmagische Flüche getroffen und Harry hatte die momentane Ausbildung übernommen.

"Sie machen sich ziemlich gut. Ich kann mich nicht beschweren.", sagte Harry. Die Rekruten waren wirklich gut dieses Jahr und sie lernten auch sehr schnell, aber Harry hätte lieber an den Einsätzen teilgenommen, dafür war er ja schließlich Auror geworden. Sonst hätte er auch Lehrer in Hogwarts werden können. Langsam verstand er, warum Ginny sich so über ihre Schreibtischarbeit aufregte.

Ginny stand auf, strich ihren Rock halbwegs glatt, genau wie ihre Bluse, die allerdings etwas über ihrem runden Bauch spannte. "Ich bin fertig."

Harry sah sie prüfend an.

"Was ist?", wollte sie wissen.

"Möchtest du dir nicht wieder ein paar neue Umstandskleider kaufen?"

Ginny warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu. "Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass ich zugenommen habe?"

"Nein, ich meine nur, dass das Baby etwas gewachsen ist.", antwortete Harry. Er hatte langsam den Dreh raus und wusste, wie er Ginny besänftigen konnte.

"Dein Glück.", sagte sie und nahm ihren Umhang vom Schreibtischstuhl. Harry holte seinen ebenfalls und die beiden gingen zum Ausgang der Aurorenzentrale. Die Beiden hatten einen Tisch in einem netten Muggelrestaurant reserviert und machten jetzt ihren wohlverdienten Feierabend.

Die Aurorenzentrale war mal wieder wie ausgestorben, viele Auroren befanden sich noch bei einem Großeinsatz.

Harry wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen, als er eine Nachricht bemerkte. Er machte Ginny darauf aufmerksam und sie gingen wieder zurück.

Die Nachricht war auf der großen Nachrichtensäule in der Mitte der Aurorenzentrale erschienen, die aus Marmor gemacht war und die auf jede neue Meldung mit einem extrem auffälligen Leuchten aufmerksam machte.

Harry ging schnell zu der Säule, tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf einen bestimmten Punkt, murmelte etwas und wartete darauf, dass die Nachricht sichtbar wurde.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück, damit er die Mitteilung besser lesen konnte.

_Dementorenangriff auf drei Muggel_

_Glyzinenweg, Little Whinging, Surrey_

Harry starrte erstaunt auf die Nachricht. War es Zufall, dass sich Dementoren gerade dort rumtrieben, wo seine einzigen Blutsverwandten immer noch wohnten? Es gab keine Zauberer in der Gegend, seit er selbst weggezogen war, außer der Squib Arabella Figg, einer ältlichen Frau, die in den letzten zehn Jahren noch schrulliger geworden war.

"Meinst du, das ist Zufall?", fragte Ginny. Sie musste über das Gleiche nachgedacht haben wie Harry.

"Keine Ahnung.", meinte dieser. "Aber selbst wenn, wir müssen hin. Wir sind hier die einzigen Auroren, es ist unsere Pflicht. Und das wäre mal wieder etwas anderes als die Schreibtischarbeit." Harry grinste Ginny zu. Sie nickte und das Ehepaar eilte zu den Disapparierkabinen, die nur für Einsätze genutzt werden durften, ansonsten durfte man nur im Atrium Apparieren und Disapparieren.

Harry und Ginny gingen in eine der Kabinen, um gemeinsam zu Apparieren. Es war sicherer, zusammen zu verschwinden, da ein Auror das Ziel verfehlen konnte und die Situation somit tödlich für den Anderen ausgehen konnte.

Beide konzentrierten sich stark und einen Momnet später waren sie aus dem Ministerium verschwunden und spürten die kalte Luft, die draußen war. Ein paar einzelne Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel und sorgten für schlechtere Sicht.

Sobald sie sicher auf der Straße in Surrey standen, spürten sie diese unglaubliche Kälte, die nur von Dementoren herführen konnte.

"Diddimatz, wo bist du?", hörte Harry die allzubekannte Stimme seiner Tante, die einen sehr verzweifelten Ton angenommen hatte.

"Na toll.", murmelte Harry. Handelte es sich bei den drei Muggeln tatsächlich um die Dursleys? Wahrscheinlich. Und wenn es so war, dann konnte es eigentlich kein Zufall sein.

Aber darum ging es jetzt nicht, hier standen Menschenleben auf dem Spiel und Harry konnte es sich nicht leisten zu zögern, nur weil ihm die potentiellen Opfer anscheinend bekannt waren.

"Komm.", sagte er entschlossen zu Ginny und zog sie mit sich, hin zu den verzweifelten Rufen der Schwester seiner Mutter.

Es herrschte auch hier sehr starker Nebel, und der Schnee nahm einem das letzte bisschen Sicht, aber Harry spürte, dass sie ihr Ziel fast erreicht hatten, da die Kälte in ihm immer mehr hochkam. Ginny neben ihm fröstelte etwas, holte aber entschlossen ihren Zauberstab hervor.

Harry tat es ihr nach und brachte ihn mit einem _"Lumos!"_ zum Leuchten. Was er sah, nahm ihm den Atem. Circa zehn Dementoren befanden sich mitten auf der Straße und schlossen einen Ring um drei Personen. Zwei ziemlich stattliche und eine sehr dürre Person befanden sich in der Mitte der Kapuzengestallten.

Harry sah, wie einer der Dementoren noch etwas weiter zu den Menschen hinschwebte und anfing, seine Kapuze zu lüften.

Die Zeit wurde knapp, Harry kramte in seinem Gedächtnis, wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit, nach seinem glücklichsten Erlebnis, umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fest und rief entschlossen: _"Expecto Patronum!"_ Ein silberner Hirsch erschien und lief elegant auf die Gestalten zu.

Ginny neben Harry rief ebenfalls: _"Expecto Patronum!"_ und eine Katze brach aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor. Harry sah zufrieden, wie die Dementoren langsam zurückwichen, in das Dunkel der Straße, und die Kälte allmählich wieder etwas verschwand. Harry und Ginny eilten zu den zurückbleibenden Personen, und Harrys Ahnung bestätigte sich: Es waren die Dursleys.

Tante Petunia war so pferdegesichtig und knochig wie eh und je, Onkel Vernons Leibesumfang hatte noch zugenommen, sein Schnauzer war immer noch extrem buschig, es hatten sich nur einige graue Strähnen daruntergemischt. Dudley hatte die Figur, die er seit dem Boxen besaß, beibehalten, was Harry vermuten ließ, dass er diesen Sport noch immer ausübte, und er hatte ein glattes rundes Gesicht.

Alle drei sahen sehr mitgenommen aus und keuchten erschöpft.

Die beiden Patroni waren wieder verschwunden, sie wurden nicht mehr benötigt.

Harry musterte seine Verwandten mit einer Spur Besorgnis, aber ihnen schien nicht viel zu fehlen, er und Ginny waren rechtzeitig gekommen.

Onkel Vernons Augen weiteten sich etwas, als er seinen verhassten Neffen erkannte. "Du!", keuchte er erschöpft.

"Ja, ich.", antwortete Harry etwas bissig und durchsuchte seinen Umhang nach einem Fläschchen Zaubertrank, den Kingsley vor kurzem an alle Auroren verteilt hatte. Weil in letzter Zeit so viele Dementorenangriffe auf Muggel stattfanden, wurde dieser Zaubertrank entwickelt, der den Opfern half, sich schneller wieder zu erholen, da die spezielle Schokolade, die Lupin früher immer Harry gegeben hatte, bei Muggeln nicht die selbe Wirkung hatte.

Harry fand das Fläschchen und trat auf Dudley zu, wurde aber von seinem Onkel daran gehindert, ihn seinem Cousin zu geben.

"Was willst du damit, Bursche? Ihn vergiften?"

"Nein, ihm helfen. Auch wenn es für dich so unwahrscheinlich klingt wie für mich."

"Ich warne dich, wenn Dudders irgendwas passiert, dann - "

"Werde ich deinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen, ich weiß.", sagte Harry gelangweilt. Jetzt, da er volljährig war und jederzeit zaubern konnte, hatten diese Drohungen ihre Gefährlichkeit verloren.

Harry flößte Dudley vorsichtig den Trank ein, Ginny machte das selbe mit Tante Petunia. Allerdings weigerte sich Onkel Vernon, einen Schluck zu trinken.

Den Dursleys schien es wieder besser zu gehen und alle standen wieder halbwegs sicher. Allerdings fühlte Harry eine neue Welle der Kälte durch die Straße schwappen. Entsetzt sah er, wie Ginny schwankte und klammerte sich haltsuchend an Harry fest. Er fing sie sanft auf und ließ sie vorsichtig auf den Bordstein gleiten.

"Pass auf sie auf.", sagte er in scharfen Ton zu Onkel Vernon, zog seinen Zauberstab, den er zuvor in seinem Umhang verstaut hatte und ging in die Richtung, aus der die Kälte kam. Onkel Vernon starrte auf Harrys Zauberstab und tat, was ihm sein Neffe gesagt hatte. Er kniete sich hin und achtete auf Ginny, die sich mit geschlossenen Augen an ihn lehnte.

Harry war inzwischen in das Dunkel der Straße hervorgedrungen und ließ seinen Zauberstab leuchten. Er sah mindestens zwanzig Dementoren die Straße hinaufschweben.

Was war nur los? Warum befanden hier plötzlich so viele Dementoren?

Damals, als er hier gelebt hatte und ihn und Dudley vor dem fünften Schuljahr Dementoren angegriffen hatten, waren sie auf Dolores Umbridges Befehl hiergewesen, und das nur wegen ihm, aber er wohnte nicht mehr hier, was sollte das Ganze also?

_"Expecto Patronum!"_, rief Harry und der Hirsch erschien ein zweites Mal am heutigen Abend. Harry beobachtete, wie er um die Dementoren herumgaloppierte, sie immer mehr zusammendrängte und schließlich das Geweih bedrohlich senkte.

Ein weiteres Mal wichen die Dementoren zurück, weiter und weiter.

Harry wartete diesmal, bis sie ganz verschwunden waren, dann ging er zurück zu Ginny und den Dursleys.

Seine Frau war ziemlich blass, aber ansonsten ging es ihr anscheinend schon etwas besser. Harry kniete sich neben sie und kramte in seinem Umhang nach der Tafel Schokolade, die er immer bei sich trug. Er brach ein Stück ab und schob es Ginny in den Mund. Sie fing folgsam an zu kauen und allmählich kehrte auch wieder etwas Farbe in ihr Gesicht zurück.

Onkel Vernon schien erleichtert zu sein, und noch viel erleichterter war er, als Harry seinen Zauberstab im Umhang verstaute.

"Geht's dir wieder besser, Ginny?", fragte er sie besorgt. Die rothaarige Frau nickte leicht und stand schwerfällig auf, teils, weil sie noch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen war, teils, weil ihr Bauch ihr im Weg war.

Harry stützte sie und blickte dann zu den Dursleys. "Bei euch auch alles in Ordnung?" Nicht, dass es ihn interessierte, aber als Auror hatte er die Pflicht zu fragen. Die drei nickten unwillig. "Wir bringen euch nach Hause.", erklärte Harry.

"Was?", schnappte Onkel Vernon. "Wieso das denn?"

"Weil es unsere Pflicht ist. Und weil es jetzt für euch zu gefährlich alleine ist. Also los, oder ich verhexe euch."

"Das darfst du nicht.", sagte Onkel Vernon sofort. War wohl alte Gewohnheit.

"Ach, darf ich nicht? Ich bin volljährig. Man kann mich nicht mehr von der Schule werfen. Und ich darf sehr wohl zaubern, wenn es zu eurem Schutz dient."

"Zu unserem Schutz, dass ich nicht lache."

"Soll ich das Regelwerk herzaubern? Ich kann dir den Absatz gerne zeigen.", meinte Harry sauer. "Ihr scheint nicht verletzt zu sein, also vorwärts.", sagte er bestimmt und zog seinen Zauberstab wieder. Onkel Vernon und Dudley wichen schnell einen Schritt zurück und schlugen dann den Weg zum Ligusterweg ein. "Geht doch.", flüsterte Harry Ginny zu und musterte sie besorgt. "Sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

"Ja.", meinte Ginny schwach. "Die Dementoren haben mir nur etwas zugesetzt. Sind wohl nicht der beste Umgang für eine Schwangere.", vermutete sie und strich besorgt über ihren Bauch, aber sie spürte, wie das Baby trat, also war alles in Ordnung mit ihm.

Sie waren am Ligusterweg angekommen und Tante Petunia öffnete die Tür. Nachdem alle drin waren, verfrachtete sie Dudley sofort auf das Sofa und schaute ihn gründlich an. Sie wollte anscheinend sicher gehen, dass ihm nichts passiert war.

Harry brachte Ginny zu einem Sessel, in den sie sich dankbar setzte, und sah sich dann um. Der Ligusterweg Nummer 4 hatte sich nicht verändert. Es hingen, lagen und standen immer noch überall Fotos von Dudley, das ganze Haus war klinisch rein, und nicht deutete darauf hin, dass hier sechzehn Jahre auch ein zweiter Junge gelebt hatte.

"So, jetzt will ich wissen, was das Ganze sollte, Bursche.", sagte Onkel Vernon bestimmend.

"Keine Ahnung.", sagte Harry und ließ sich auf der Sessellehne von Ginny nieder.

"Was soll das heißen?", blaffte Onkel Vernon.

"Das ich keine Ahnung habe, was das soll.", erklärte Harry ruhig. Es stimmte, er hatte keine Ahnung was das sollte.

"Und wieso seid ihr dann hier?"

"Weil das unser Beruf ist."

"Was ist euer Beruf?"

"Wir sind Auroren. Das heißt, wir sind die magische Polizei und jagen schwarze Magier. Aber gegebenenfalls kümmern wir uns auch um Dementorenangriffe."

"Also waren diese, diese - Dinger - Dementöre?", fragte Onkel Vernon forschend. Harry und Ginny nickten. "Das waren die, die Dudders damals angegriffen haben?" Wieder ein Nicken. "Und was wollten sie?"

"Keine Ahnung. Das letzte Mal waren sie wegen mir da, aber ich denke inzwischen ist es bekannt, dass ich nicht mehr hier wohne."

"Das hoffe ich doch. Die Nachbarn jedenfalls wissen alle, dass du jetzt im Knast bist."

"Was?", fragte Ginny entsetzt und setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf.

"Das war das logischste, nachdem du in dem St. Brutus-Sicherheitszentrum für unheilbar kriminelle Jungen warst.", sagte Vernon und schien enttäuscht zu sein, dass Harry diese Nachricht nicht mehr aufregte.

Ginny prustete los, als sie das hörte, was Onkel Vernons Miene noch weiter verdunkelte.

"Wer ist das eigentlich?", wollte er wissen und zeigte auf Ginny.

"Meine Kollegin. Und meine Frau.", sagte Harry ruhig und war sehr amüsiert über den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck seines Onkels.

"Du bist verheiratet?"

"Ich bin verheiratet."

"Jemand wollte dich heiraten?"

"Sie wären überrascht, wie viele Frauen Harry heiraten wollten.", warf Ginny grinsend ein.

"Wieso?"

"Er ist berühmt."

"Ja, das hat dieser komische Kauz mal erwähnt.", überlegte Mr Dursley. Harry und Ginny war klar, dass er Dumbledore meinte.

"Wenn Hagrid jetzt hier wäre, hätte Dudley wieder einen Schwanz.", flüsterte Harry Ginny zu, was sie wieder zum Lachen brachte.

"Wie heißt sie?", wollte Onkel Vernon merkwürdiger Weise wissen.

"Ginny."

"Komischer Name."

"Besser als Dudley.", meinte Harry.

"Dudley ist besonders."

"Genau wie Ginny.", sagte Harry, der langsam sauer wurde.

"Sie ist aber ziemlich pummelig."

"Das musst du gerade sagen."

"Petunia ist schlank."

"Ich bin auch schlank, ich bin nur schwanger.", sagte Ginny beleidigt.

"Sie ist schwanger? Na toll, setzt auch noch so eine Missgeburt in die Welt. Aber eins sag ich dir gleich, Bursche, wenn ihr irgendwann draufgehen solltet, dann nehmen wir dieses Balg nicht auch noch auf."

"Das wird auch nicht nötig sein, Ginny hat genug Verwandte, die sich mit Freuden um das Baby kümmern würden.", sagte Harry wütend. "Mir reicht's. Euch scheint es den Umständen entsprechend gut zu gehen, ihr wisst, dass ihr niemandem etwas von dem Vorfall erzählen dürft. Ich denke nicht, dass hier die Vergessensteams zum Einsatz kommen müssen. Wir haben unseren Teil getan. Komm Ginny, wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir noch die Reservierung.", sagte Harry und reichte Ginny seine Hand, um ihr aus dem Sessel zu helfen. Die ergriff sie und stemmte sich hoch.

"Ihr wollt jetzt einfach so ohne eine Erklärung gehen?"

"Warum nicht? Du willst die Erklärung sowieso nicht hören, und außerdem haben wir überhaupt keine. Und ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, mich von dir beleidigen zu lassen, dass hatte ich sechzehn Jahre, ich muss nicht daran erinnert werden."

"Bitte, geht. Du bist sowieso nur eine Gefahr für unsere Familie. Und ich hoffe, dass wir dich jetzt wirklich nie wieder sehen werden."

"Das hoffe ich auch, glaub mir." Harry und Ginny wandten sich zur haustür um, als sie ein _Knall_ dazu brachte, sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Entsetzt bemerkte Harry, wie ein Todesser im Wohnzimmer erschienen war.

Er schleuderte sofort einen Fluch auf Harry, aber der ließ sich geistesgegenwärtig auf den Boden fallen und riss Ginny mit sich. Er holte in Sekundenschnelle seinen Zauberstab hervor und feuerte einen Schockzauber auf den Maskierten.

Die Dursleys hatten sich in einer Ecke zusammen gedrängt und sahen geschockt zu was sich abspielte. Harry stand wieder auf und versuchte Ginny mit seinem Körper zu schützen.

_"Stupor!"_

_"Protego!"_ Harry beschwor ein Schutzschild vor sich herauf und buchsierte Ginny zu den Dursleys, damit sie sie aus der Gefahrenzone bringen konnte. Ginny verstand, was er wollte und beeilte sich.

Ein weiterer Todesser erschien und Harry sendete rasch einen weiteren Schockzauber zu dem Neuankömmling. Er hatte sogar Glück und traf ihn, musste dann aber vor einem ungesagten Zauber in Deckung gehen.

Ginny verfolgte das Duell mit wachsamen Augen und es schien, als konnte sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie nun Harry helfen, oder die Dursleys in Sicherheit bringen sollte.

Harry verstand ihre Sorgen. "Geh!", rief er ihr zu und sie nickte, packte Onkel Vernon und Dudley am Arm, Tante Petunia hielt sich schon so an ihrem Mann fest, und war einen Momnet später disappariert.

Es war mittlerweile ein dritter Todesser aufgetaucht und Harry bekam langsam einige Schwierigkeiten, da er jetzt von den maskierten Gestalten eingekreist wurde. Zwar kämpfte er immer noch sehr verbissen und beherrschte inzwischen auch schon sehr gut Legillimentik, aber bei drei Personen auf einmal ging das auch nicht, da Harry nicht wusste, welche Gedanken zu wem gehörten.

Das einfachste wäre es jetzt einfach, von hier weg zu apparieren und die Todesser das so toll geputzte Haus demolieren lassen, aber Harry war nun mal ein Auror und wenn sich ihm die Todesser praktisch auslieferten, sollte er sie dann einfach gehen lassen?

Nein.

Also weiterkämpfen. Allerdings war das leichter gesagt als getan. Harry hätte liebend gerne Verstärkunbg angefordert, aber das dauerte zu lange und wenn die anderen Auroren endlich ankamen, war Harry hinüber, etwas, das er einer schwangeren Ginny nicht zumuten konnte.

_"Inperdimenta!"_ Einen Todesser hatte er getroffen, er fiel gelähmt um.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Der nächste Todesser kippte bewegungunfähig nach hinten.

Ein grüner Lichtstrahl schwirrte auf Harry zu, er sprintete in letzter Sekunde zur Seite und hinter einen Sessel. Die Komode mit den Fotos von Dudley wurde getroffen und explodierte regelrecht.

Gott sei Dank! Dann waren wenigstens endlich die scheußlichen Fotos dort, wo sie hingehörten.

Harry hörte ein Krachen von der Haustür und einen Moment später schoss etwas schwarzes ins Wohnzimmer und stürzte sich auf das Gesicht des Todessers. Der ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und taumelte nach hinten.

Harry nutze die Gelegenheit und hetzte auch ihm einen Schockzauber auf den Hals.

Dann schickte er auf dem schnellstmöglichen Weg eine Nachricht an das Ministerium. Und dann erst sah er sich nach der Ursache um, die den Todesser zur Kampfaufgabe gebracht hatte:

Es war eine Katze.

Und dann erschien jemand in der Tür, der alles weitere erklärte: Mrs Figg. Sie schwenkte mal wieder drohend das Einkaufsnetz mit Katzenfutter, sah aber ansonsten ganz zufrieden aus. Die Katze sprang von dem Todesser und auf den Arm von Harrys ehemaliger Nachbarin.

"Hast du gut gemacht, Junge, sehr gut. hast wirklich was gelernt in den letzten Jahren, Moody scheint gut zu sein."

"Ja, ist er.", meinte Harry und kam vollständig hinter dem ramponierten Sessel hervor. "Hören Sie, meine Frau hat die Dursleys weggebracht und sie ist schwanger, ich muss aufpassen, dass sie mit den Dursleys fertig wird, Ginny ist nämlich nicht ganz auf der Höhe. Eine Nachricht ans Ministerium hab ich schon geschickt und die Todesser hindere ich am Abhauen. Könnten Sie den anderen Zauberern erklären, was passiert ist, so in groben Zügen? Sie müssen schließlich etwas mitbekommen haben, und ich berichte morgen ausführlich.", sprach Harry schnell. Er machte sich Sorgen um Ginny, hoffentlich ging es ihr gut.

Mrs Figg nickte eifrig. Harry trat zu den Todessern, belegte sie mit einem Anti-Apparierfluch und disapparierte dann selbst.

/-/

"Sie bleiben hier, verdammt noch mal!", hörte Harry Ginnys Stimme, als er durch die Haustür trat. Er war vor der Wohnung appariert, denn die Wohnung selbst hatten sie mit einem Anti-Apparierzauber belegt, damit keine unerwünschten Gäste kommen konnten.

"Sie haben mir gar nichts zu sagen! Und Sie können uns nicht gegen unseren Willen hier festhalten! Kommt, Petunia, Dudley!", tönte jetzt Onkel Verbons Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer. Harry trat ein, hatte seinen Zauberstab kampfbereit in der Hand und ließ seinen Blick durch sein Wohnzimmer schweifen.

Onkel Vernon stand zornig vor Ginny, die allerdings nicht minder sauer war. Tante Petunia und Dudley saßen ängstlich auf dem Sofa und sahen sich halbwegs interessiert um.

"Harry.", rief Ginny und lief zu ihm. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Harry nickte und strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf.

"Die Todesser sind noch dort, aber sie können nicht verschwinden, und ich hab das Ministerium allarmiert. Mrs Figg erklärt ihnen alles weitere."

"Mrs Figg?", fragte Onkel Vernon erstaunt. "Sie weiß von eurer Sippschaft?"

"Sie gehört sogar in gewissem Sinne dazu. Sie hat magische Eltern, aber selbst keine Zauberkräfte."

"Aha. Bei ihr hat man diesen Unsinn austreiben können."

"Nein, das ist genetisch veranlagt. Du kannst keinem 'diesen Unsinn' austreiben, ich dachte, das hättest du endlich verstanden."

"Wir gehen jetzt.", sagte Onkel Vernon bestimmend.

"Oh nein, ihr wartet hier. Ihr seid draußen jetzt nicht sicher, und wir müssen auf weitere Anweisungen warten."

"Das ist mir egal." Der dicke Mann wollte sich an Harry vorbeidrängen, aber der hob drohend den Zauberstab. Sofort wich sein Onkel zurück, bis er sich neben Tante Petunia auf die Couch quetschte.

"Du hast einfach Mrs Figg dagelassen? Die brauchen doch von dir den genauen Bericht.", sagte Ginny.

"Den kriegen sie morgen. Heute Nacht wird mit den Todessern sowieso noch nicht viel passieren, die kommen erstmal nur in Sicherheitsverwahrung. Und Kingsley wird sich wahrscheinlich noch melden." sagte Harry und buchsierte Ginny in einen Sessel.

"Was sollte das Ganze?", fragte Onkel Vernon, der jetzt, da Harry seinen Zauberstab weggesteckt hatte, wieder mutiger wurde.

"Wenn wir das wüssten, wäre uns viel geholfen.", meinte Harry und setzte sich nun seinerseits in den übrig gebliebenen Sessel. "Ich verstehe nicht, was drei Todesser im Ligusterweg wollten. Oder so viele Dementoren."

"Zu dir wollten sie auf keinen Fall. Ich glaube sie wissen, dass du seit du siebzehn bist, nicht mehr dort wohnst.", erwiderte Ginny.

"Das glaube ich auch. Aber was wollten sie dann dort? Es gibt in der Gegend keine weitern Zauberer und warum sollten sie zu Mrs Figg?"

"Das ist ja das Merkwürdige.", hörte Harry Kingsleys Stimme vom Kamit aus. Tante Petunia stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus und blickte entsetzt in das Grüne Feuer im Kamin, in dessen Flammen Kinsleys Kopf thronte.

"Wir haben die Todesser in Verwahrung genommen und die Aussage von Arabella Figg notiert. Deinen und Ginnys Bericht bekommen wir bitte morgen.", sagte er in geschäftsmäßigem Ton.

Harry und Ginny nickten folgsam.

"Ach ja, was diese drei betrifft.", er nickte in Richtung der Dursleys. "Die sind momentan nicht sicher in ihrem Haus. Deshalb werden sie vorläufig bei dir und Ginny bleiben, Harry."

"Was!" Fünf Leute starrten Kingsley geschockt an.

* * *

**A/N: **So, ich hab schon wieder ein neues Kapitelchen getippt, weil ich leider immer noch unnütz zu Hause rumhocke. Allerdings lenkt mich die Olympiade etwas ab, leider hat die Cousine meiner Mutter (zweiten Grades) heute nur eine Silbermedaillie gewonnen, aber immerhin etwas.

Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch, ich wollte die Dursleys mal wieder mit einbringen, weil sie im 6. Buch so wenig vorgekommen sind und im 4. Film überhaupt nicht. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, wie weit sich das Ganze auf die Hauptgeschichte beziehen wird, die ich leider immer noch nicht ganz im Kopf habe - aber ich arbeite dran, versprochen - allerdings finde ich die Idee mit den Dursleys ganz witzig und da werden sich sicher noch einige lustige Momente ergeben.

Ginny habe ich den Patronus einer katze zugeordnet, meine Freundin stimmt mir da zu, die hab ich bei einigen Kleinigkeiten um ihre Meinung gebeten _(Danke Melina, auch für das Gepäck vom Landschulheim, falls du das hier zufällig lesen solltest)_. Ich denke eine Katze passt ganz gut zu ihr, Ginny ist schließlich schlau und wendig, auch etwas eigenwillig, wie es Katzen auch sind, und Ginny wurde glaub ich manchmal mit einer Katze verglichen in den Büchern, oder so ähnlich, jedenfalls denke ich, dass er ganz gut zu ihr passt.

Danke für die Reviews, ich hoffe doch dieses Kapitel wird euch auch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir ein Review.


	8. Was haben sie sich bloß dabei gedacht?

**Was haben sie sich bloß dabei gedacht?**

"Spinnst du, Kingsley?", rief Harry und starrte seinen Vorgesetzten entsetzt an. Er dachte er wäre endlich von seinen verhassten Verwandten losgekommen, und jetzt? Jetzt hatte er sie am Hals, und das Gott weiß wie lange.

"Jetzt beruhig dich, Potter. Ich weiß dass ihr euch nicht gut versteht, aber gerade diese Situation ist doch wie geschaffen dafür, ein paar Konflikte aus der Welt zu schaffen." Harry lachte freudlos auf.

"Jetzt klingst du wie Remus."

Kingsley fing an zu grinsen. "Ich hab in der letzten Zeit in der Tat mehr mit ihm zusammen unternommen, wegen Tonks und gewisser Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Möglich, dass er da auf mich abgefärbt hat."

"Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit, Kingsley?", fragte Ginny ruhig. Der Auror schüttelte den Kopf und beförderte somit etwas Asche ins Wohnzimmer.

"Es ist gut möglich, dass die Todesser es auf die Dursleys wegen Harry abgesehen haben, und wo ist er dann besser aufgehoben als bei ihm? Außerdem habt ihr die bestgesicherteste Wohnung, die es gibt. Fast so sicher wie Hogwarts, deshalb kann hier am wenigsten passieren."

"Aber - "

"Das ist eine dienstliche Anordnung, Potter. Du solltest dich nicht wiedersetzen, verstanden?"

Harry nickte widerwillig.

"Dann ist ja alles klar. Wir sehen dich morgen, wenn du deinen Bericht ablieferst und die Rekruten weiter ausbildest. Du, Ginny, nimmst dir Morgen frei, du siehst ziemlich blass aus."

"Es geht mir gut!", verteidigte sie sich.

"Trotzdem. Also, bis morgen, Potter. Schönen Abend noch.", sagte Kingsley, nickte kurz in die Runde und verschwand dann aus den Flammen.

"Das ist unglaublich.", schnaubte Ginny zornig.

"Genau. Wieso müssen sie jetzt bei uns bleiben.", stimmte Harry ihr zu.

"Das meine ich nicht. Warum muss ich zu Hause bleiben, nur weil ich blass bin. Es geht mir doch gut.", empörte sich Ginny.

"Du weißt, dass Hermine das Selbe gesagt hat und ein paar Tage später hat sie das Baby verloren.", sagte Harry ernst.

"Jaah, schon, aber das ist doch komplett anders.", verteidigte sie sich.

"Ist es das?", fragte Harry sie leise. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und Ginny zuckte anschließend resigniert mit den Schultern.

"Hallo!", brachte sich Onkel Vernon in Erinnerung. Ihm schien es gar nicht zu gefallen, einfach von seinem Neffen und dessen Frau ignoriert zu werden. "Was hat dieser Spinner in den Flammen damit gemeint, dass wir vorläufig hier bleiben müssen?"

"Das ihr vorläufig hier bleiben müsst.", erklärte Harry ihm simpel.

"Das kannst du vergessen. Meine Familie und ich werden nicht bei euch Verrückten bleiben."

"Das würde ich zu gerne vergessen. Und wenn ihr gehen wollt, dann geht. Allerdings seid ihr drei dann wahrscheinlich spätestens morgen tot, da könnt ihr euch sicher sein."

Onkel Vernon blickte von Harry über Ginny zu Petunia und Dudley, die immer noch auf dem Sofa kauerten. Er schien zu überlegen, und Harry war sich nicht sicher, welches Ergebnis ihm lieber war.

Er hatte seine Verwandten nie wieder sehen wollen und wenn er ehrlich war, war es ihm recht egal, was aus ihnen werden würde. Aber Ginny und das Baby waren ihm nicht egal, und wenn die Todesser eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatten, die Dursleys zu benutzen, um an ihn und seine Familie heranzukommen, dann war es ihm lieber, wenn sie hier waren, als wenn Ginny etwas passieren würde.

"Also schön. Ich will nicht, dass Petunia und Dudders etwas passiert. Wir bleiben hier. Wo werden wir schlafen?", wechselte Onkel Vernon das Thema und schritt auf Harrys und Ginnys Schlafzimmertür zu. Er riss sie mit einem Ruck auf und sah hinein. "Das ist ein schönes Zimmer."

"Finden wir auch.", sagte Harry und ging ebenfalls zum Schlafzimmer. Er schloss die Tür. "Und deshalb schlafen wir auch darin."

"Wir sind deine Gäste. Es ist deine Pflicht, uns das beste Zimmer zu geben."

"Habt ihr mir damals das beste Zimmer gegeben?", fragte Harry. Er wurde langsam zornig.

"Du hattest ein Zimmer. Was wolltest du mehr?"

"Es würde zu lange dauern, das alles aufzuführen. Ihr werdet auch ein Zimmer bekommen, keine Sorge."

"Ach ja, und wo ist es?", fragte Vernon und ging auf eine andere Tür zu.

"Da sicher nicht.", sagte Harry scharf.

"Das ist das Babyzimmer.", erklärte Ginny und strich beruhigend über ihren runden Bauch. Das Baby schien die Aggressionen zu fühlen und trat ziemlich heftig.

"Aber das Baby ist doch noch gar nicht geboren.", widersprach Vernon.

"Na und? Du würdest da sowieso nicht reinpassen.", erwiderte Harry. "Kommt mit, ich zeige euch euer Zimmer." Harry ging auf eine Tür zu, die fünf Minuten früher noch nicht dagewesen war.

"Wo kommt die Tür her?", fragte sein Onkel erstaunt.

"Vom Ministerium. Die haben den Raum damals eingerichtet, für Notfälle, und das ist wahrscheinlich einer.", sagte Harry leichthin und öffnete die Tür.

Es befand sich ein großes Doppelbett und ein etwas kleineres Einzelbett darin, eine weitere Tür, die wahrscheinlich zu einem Badezimmer führte und ein Kühlschrank, auf den sich Dudley sofort stürzte. Er hatte sich anscheinend auch nicht verändert.

Tante Petunia ging in das Zimmer und sah sich misstrauisch nach Staub um. Als sie keinen fand, setzte sie sich auf das Bett und prüfte die Matratze. Auch Onkel Vernon sah sich skeptisch um.

"Das Zimmer scheint okay zu sein.", wandte er sich dann zu Harry.

"Natürlich ist es das. Und es ist mehr als ihr verdient.", meinte der. Onkel Vernon trat drohend auf Harry zu.

"In diesem Ton sprichst du nicht mit mir, Bursche."

"In meiner Wohnung entscheide ich, welcher Ton angemessen ist und welcher nicht, _Onkel_. Solange ihr hier bleiben müsst, gelten meine Regeln, habt ihr verstanden?", sagte Harry scharf. Onkel Vernon öffnete protestierend den Mund. "Ich kann euch natürlich auch verhexen, wenn euch das lieber ist."

"Nein, nein, schon gut.", meinte Harrys Onkel beschwichtigend. "Aber was ist mit meiner Arbeit?"

"Das macht das Ministerium schon.", sagte Harry zuversichtlich. "Also schön, folgende Regeln gelten hier: Ihr haltet euch hauptsächlich in diesem Zimmer auf, hier seid ihr sicher, hier stört ihr niemanden. Bleibt von der Tür, dem Kamin und allen Dingen, die nach Magie aussehen, fern, dann werden wir hoffentlich halbwegs gut auskommen. Und noch etwas: Regt Ginny nicht auf, ihr geht es momentan nicht besonders gut. Verstanden?", fragte Harry scharf und zog zur Unterstützung auch noch seinen Zauberstab.

Die Dursleys nickten und starrten auf Harrys Zauberstab und nickten ängstlich.

"Gut.", sagte Harry und verließ das Zimmer. Er sah Ginny am Küchentisch sitzen und ein Eis mit einem Löffel essen. Sie hatte sich umgezogen, trug nun ein langes T-Shirt, hatte sich die Haare locker hochgesteckt und sah ziemlich müde aus. Harry strich ihr liebevoll über den Kopf und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Er zog sich ebenfalls um und setzte sich dann zu Ginny.

Wortlos reichte sie ihm einen Löffel und sie aßen eine Weile schweigend das Erdbeereis.

"Ich hab morgen einen Termin beim Muggelfrauenarzt. Die Ärztin meint, dass sie vielleicht sagen kann, was das Baby wird.", erzählte Ginny.

"Ich dachte es wird ein Mädchen, das erzählst du mir schließlich schon seit dem Tag, an dem wir erfahren haben, dass du schwanger bist.", sagte Harry.

"Ich weiß, aber es sicher zu wissen ist doch was völlig anderes. Dann können wir das Babyzimmer endlich rosa streichen.", sagte sie begeistert.

"Rosa? Muss das sein? Das Kind bekommt doch einen Schock, wenn es jeden Morgen rosafarbene Wände sieht. Und überleg mal, was ist, wenn das Baby so rote Haare hat wie du, dann passt das doch nie im Leben zusammen."

"Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass du gegen die Farbe rosa bist?", fragte Ginny grinsend.

"Schön, dass du meine subtilen Hinweise verstanden hast.", lächelte Harry und lehnte sich zu seiner Frau rüber. Sie küssten sich zärtlich und intensivierten den Kuss nach kurzer Zeit. Das war eine angenehme Entspannung nach diesem ereignisreichen Abend.

Sie bekamen nicht mit, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Petunia Dursley stand an der Tür zu ihrem vorläufigen Zimmer und starrte auf ihren Neffen und seine Frau. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie ihn noch einmal wiedersehen würde, nachdem er an seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag entgültig aus dem Ligusterweg verschwunden war.

Er schien ein gutes Leben zu haben. Dafür, dass seine Eltern gestorben waren, als er ein Jahr alt war, dafür, dass sie und Vernon ihm das Leben sehr schwer gemacht hatten, dafür, dass er anscheinend die beliebteste Zielscheibe für den schwarzmagischsten Zauberer aller Zeiten gewesen war.

Lily hatte auch ein gutes Leben gehabt. Sie hatte den Mann geheiratet, den sie geliebt hatte und sie war glücklich mit ihm gewesen, dass hatte Petunia sofort erkannt, als sie James und Lily das erste Mal zusammen erlebt hatte. Sie waren nicht oft zusammen getroffen, Petunia hatte sich damals geweigert, zur Hochzeit ihrer Schwester zu kommen, weil zu viele Missgeburten, zu viele Freaks anwesend gewesen waren, aber manchmal wünschte sie sich, sie hätte es doch getan.

Früher, als sie beide noch Kinder waren, hatten sich die beiden Schwestern gut verstanden, hatten sie viel zusammen gespielt und gelacht, aber alles hatte sich geändert, als Lily den Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen hatte, als sie zu etwas besonderem wurde, als Petunia, die ältere Schwester, in den Hintergrund gerückt war.

Damals hatte sich ihre Beziehung komplett geändert, Petunia war beleidigt gewesen, dass nur Lily magische Fähigkeiten in sich getragen hatte, hatte es runterspielen wollen, indem sie behauptet hatte, Lily war eine Missgeburt.

Dann, irgendwann, war Vernon Dursley in ihr Leben getreten und hatte großes Interesse an Petunia bekundet, und Petunia, die diese Aufmerksamkeit von einem Jungen nicht gewöhnt war, da sie nicht besonders hübsch aussah, hatte sich sehr geschmeichelt gefühlt, da Vernon ihr das Gefühl gegeben hatte, etwas besonderes zu sein.

Aber natürlich, Lily hatte kurz nach ihr einen Freund gehabt, hatte kurz nach ihr geheiratet, war kurz nach ihr schwanger geworden.

Und ihre Eltern schienen sich für Lily immer mehr gefreut zu haben, schienen mit Lilys Wahl zufriedener zu sein, schienen Lilys Sohn mehr zu mögen. Petunia hatte sich so übergangen gefühlt, von ihren Eltern und von Lily.

Und damals, als Harry plötzlich vor ihrer Haustür gelegen hatte. Petunia hatte den Sohn ihrer Schwester aufgenommen, weil sie das Gefühl gehabt hatte, es Lily zu schulden, ihr wenigstens noch einen schwesterlichen Dienst erweisen zu müssen und sich um den Menschen zu kümmern, der Lily, mit Ausnahme von James, der wichtigste Mensch überhaupt gewesen war.

Natürlich hatte Petunia nicht gewollt, dass es Dudley so ging wie ihr selbst damals, dass er sich übergangen fühlen würde. Sie hatte unbewusst, manchmal jedenfalls, Harry leiden lassen, sehr viel mehr noch als sie selbst früher gelitten hatte.

Aber Harry schien es nicht sehr geschadet zu haben. Er war glücklich mit dieser Ginny, die beiden gründeten eine Familie, sie waren wohl auch ziemlich erfolgreich in ihrem Beruf und hatten auch genug Geld, wenn Petunia sich so die Möbel und die Wohnung im Allgemeinen anschaute.

Und was hatte Dudley? Für Petunia war ihr Sohn natürlich der Beste, der Erfolgreichste, der Wunderbarste. Aber wenn man ihn und Harry als Außenstehender verglich, dann hatte Harry es eindeutig besser getroffen.

Er war verheiratet, wurde Vater, hatte einen richtigen Beruf.

Und Dudley? Er wohnte in einer WG mit seinen Boxkumpels, hielt sich teilweise mit Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser, bis er eines Tages die Firma von Vernon übernehmen würde, in der jetzt noch kein Platz für ihn war, und eine Freundin hatte er auch nicht wirklich, er ging zwar manchmal mit Mädchen aus, aber die waren weder besonders hübsch noch besonders klug und in Petunias Augen eindeutig nicht die Richtigen für Dudley.

Aber Harry war mit einem sehr netten Mädchen verheiratet, dass Petunia sofort an Lily erinnert hatte. Die feuerroten Haare hatten sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit denen von Petunias Schwester, und das Temperament schien exakt das Selbe zu sein.

Petunia wandte den Blick von dem sich küssenden Ehepaar ab und entdeckte die Kommode mit den vielen Fotos. Harrys und Ginnys Hochzeitsfoto sprang ihr sofort ins Auge, es glich dem von Lilys Hochzeit, vor allem weil die Hauptpersonen sich fast bis aufs Haar glichen.

Lilys Hochzeitsfoto war das letzte, dass Petunia von ihrer Schwester hatte und auch das einzige, dass ein Zaubererfoto war. Es bedeutete ihr viel, auch wenn sie nicht sagen konnte, warum es so war.

Harry und Ginny hatten mit der verliebten Knutscherei aufgehört, Ginny zauberte das Eis weg und die beiden gingen sichtlich erschöpft in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Auch Petunia kehrte in das ihr zugedachte Zimmer mit den schnarchenden Dursley-Männern zurück.

/-/

"Harry?" Ginny richtete sich schlaftrunken im Bett auf und sah, wie ihr Mann durch das Zimmer flitzte. "Was machst du denn da?"

Harry unterbrach sein Herumgerenne und schaute zu Ginny. "Ich suche meine Armbanduhr und kann sie nicht finden.", erklärte er ihr.

"Nimm doch einfach einen Aufrufezuaber.", riet Ginny und ließ sich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen. Sie war gestern Abend ziemlich müde gewesen, die Schwangerschaft konnte einen manchmal ziemlich schlauchen.

Harry hatte inzwischen seinen Zauberstab gezogen. _"Accio Armbanduhr!"_, rief er und hielt kurz darauf seine Uhr in der Hand, allerdings war ein entsetzter Schrei aus dem Wohnzimmer zu hören gewesen.

"Was war das?", wollte Ginny wissen. Sie war zu faul zum Aufstehen. Harry warf einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ach, Dudley sitzt nur vor dem Fernseher und hat die Uhr an sich vorbei fliegen sehen.", erklärte Harry. Er setzte sich an den Bettrand und küsste Ginny flüchtig auf den Mund. "Ich muss jetzt ins Ministerium. Pass auf euch auf, ja?", sagte er dann leise und strich über den Babybauch seiner Frau.

Ginny nickte. "Mach ich."

"Gut. Ich liebe euch.", sagte Harry und stand auf. Er verließ das Schlafzimmer, nahm sich etwas Flohpulver vom Kaminsims, streute es in die Flammen, die grün wurden. Er achtete nicht auf Dudleys überraschtes Keuchen, stieg in den Kamin und rief: "Zaubereiministerium." Bevor er verschwunden war, erhaschte er noch einen Blick auf den vor Schreck erstarrten Onkel Vernon. Er konnte sich bestimmt noch daran erinnern, was damals passiert war, als die Weasleys ihn zu Quidditschweltmeisterschaft abgeholt hatten. Harry grinste leise vor sich hin und hätte so beinahe den richtigen Ausgang verpasst.

/-/

Ginny war noch eine Weile liegen geblieben, aber irgendwann hatte sie entschieden, dass es Zeit war aufzustehen. Sie trug noch immer das T-Shirt von gestern Abend und zog einfach einen Bademantel darüber. Sie betrat das Wohnzimmer und überblickte die Lage.

Dudley saß auf der Couch und sah fern. Ginny hatte sich nicht erinnern können, dass sie es ihm erlaubt hatten, aber es war wohl am besten so, dann störte er niemanden.

Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia waren in der Küche. Onkel Vernon inspizierte den Kühlschrank und Tante Petunia den Rest des Raumes.

Ginny atmete tief durch und spürte plötzlich, wie ihr Baby sie trat, so, als wollte es sie ermutigen. Sie nickte unmerklich und betrat ebenfalls die Küche.

"Soll ich Ihnen Frühstück machen?", frage Ginny höflich und buchsierte Onkel Vernon vom Kühlschrank weg zum Esstisch.

"Können Sie das?", wollte Tante Petunia wissen.

"So in etwa. Meine Mom hat mir vieles beigebracht. Und sie ist eine begnadete Köchin.", erklärte Ginny.

"Ist das diese dickliche Person, die immer auf dem Bahnsteig war?", fragte Onkel Vernon, der sich an den Esszimmertisch gesetzt hatte.

'Auf jeden Fall ist sie dünner als Sie.', dachte Ginny zynisch. "Ja, das ist sie. Sie kann wirklich super kochen." Sie ging zum Kühlschrank und holte einige Lebensmittel heraus. "Haben Sie gut geschlafen?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

"Mhm.", brummte Onkel Vernon unwillig. Es schien unter seiner Würde zu sein, mit Ginny zu reden. Die brachte gerade alle Frühstücksutensilien zum Tisch. Allerdings schien der dickliche Mann nichts davon essen zu wollen. Petunia besah sich die Lebensmittel und nahm dann ein Brötchen und etwas Butter.

Ginny griff tüchtig zu, aber sie war schließlich schwanger und aß für zwei. Onkel Vernon sah eine Weile schweigend zu. Er wirkte so, als würde er einen schweren inneren Kampf mit sich ausfechten, den er anscheinend verlor, denn zum Schluss bediente auch er sich am reichhaltigen Frühstücksbuffet. Und letztendlich kam auch Dudley dazu, der Hunger war wohl zu groß.

Ginny warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr, die in der Ecke hing und erschrak. Sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zu ihrem Termin bei der Gynäkologin. Die rothaarige Frau sprang auf und lief ins Badezimmer, duschte schnell und zog sich dann frische, ganz typische Muggelkleidung über.

Sie kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Tante Petunia hatte mit dem Aufräumen begonnen und Dudley war wieder vor dem Fernseher. Nur Vernon saß immer noch ziemlich missmutig am Küchentisch. Er schien es nicht zu mögen, praktisch ein Gefangener in der Wohnung seines Neffen zu sein.

"Ich hab jetzt einen Termin. Sie bleiben hier und halten sich am besten in Ihrem Zimmer auf. Lassen Sie die Finger von allen Sachen, die Sie nicht kennen, oder... am besten einfach von allen Sachen. Ist besser für Sie.", sagte Ginny schnell und zog sich ihren Mantel über.

Sie ging zur Haustür, verschloss sie von außen mit ihrem Wohnungsschlüssel. Danach versiegelte sie die Wohnung auch noch magisch. Sie hoffte, dass dieser Schutz ausreichen würde und verließ dann das Haus.

/-/

Nervös trommelte Ginny mit ihren Fingern auf die Lehne ihres Stuhls im Wartezimmer. Das Baby schien ihre Nervosität zu spüren und trat sie ziemlich fest. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ohne Harry beim Arzt war und die Tatsache, dass die Dursleys bei ihnen in der Wohnung waren, beruhigte sie auch nicht.

Sie versuchte sich abzulenken, indem sie eine der ausliegenden Zeitschriften zur Hand nahm. Sie blätterte sie durch, ohne zu wissen, was sie überhaupt las.

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie fühlte, was sie fühlte. Anscheinend hatte sie der Dementorenangriff doch sehr mitgenommen und dass sie jetzt die Unterkunft für Harrys einzige lebende Verwandte waren.

"Mrs Potter?" Ginny sah auf. Mit der Zeit hatte sie sich an diesen Namen gewöhnt. Es war ein schöner Name, normal, und doch außergewöhnlich, eine gute Mischung. Ginny stand auf und ging in das Behandlungszimmer. Sie schüttelte ihrer Ärztin die Hand.

"Na? Dieses Mal ohne Ihren Mann hier?", fragte sie lächelnd.

"Ja, er hatte keine Zeit. Ein paar Verwandte von ihm sind überraschend gekommen, er muss sich noch um einige Sachen kümmern.", erklärte sie. Und es war die volle Wahrheit, was bei Zusammentreffen mit unwissenden Muggeln selten der Fall war.

Die Ärztin stellte einige Fragen zum Befinden Ginnys und danach führte sie den Ultraschall durch.

Es war jedes Mal ein unglaubliches Gefühl, wenn Ginny den Herzschlag ihres Babys hören konnte, und wenn das Baby auf dem Bildschirm sichtbar war.

Nur noch vier Monate, dann konnte sie das Kind endlich im Arm halten. Es schien ihr noch eine Ewigkeit bis dahin zu sein, aber so konnte sie mit Harry die letzten Monate zu zweit noch genießen, oder, wie es jetzt aussah zu fünft.

Hoffentlich blieben die Dursleys nicht zu lange bei ihnen. Diese Wohnlösung schien weder ihnen, noch Harry und Ginny zu gefallen.

"Ich habe hier ein sehr deutliches Bild von dem Baby. Wollen Sie das Geschlecht denn wissen?", fragte die Ärztin vorsichtshalber. Ginny nickte lächelnd. Auch sie starrte angestrengt auf den Bildschirm, aber sie konnte weiß Gott nicht das Geschlecht erkennen, dass ihr Kind hatte.

/-/

Eine halbe Stunde später ging sie breit lächelnd durch die Eingangshalle des St Mungos. Sie hatte sich schon vor einer Woche mit Hermine und Cindy zum Mittagessen verabredet und auch nicht die Absicht, dieses Treffen sausen zu lassen. Cindy wartete auch schon auf ihre Freundin und umarmte sie heftig.

"Ginny! Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Meine Güte, den Bauch ist aber gewachsen, ich hab ja schon Probleme, dich richtig zu umarmen.", stellte sie grinsend fest.

"Wenn du meinst.", murmelte die rothaarige Frau.

"Was ist mit dir los, Ginny?", wollte Hermine wissen, die, gefolgt von Fred und George, zu den beiden Frauen stieß.

"Genau.", warf Fred ein. "Normalerweise darf man nicht über deine Figur lästern, ohne dass Gefahr besteht, einen deiner Flederwichtflüche abzukriegen."

"Heute bin ich gut drauf.", meinte Ginny.

"Aber du warst doch sonst nie so gut drauf.", sagte George. Ginny warf ihm einen Blick á la Mrs Weasley zu.

"Und warum bist du heute so...", fing Hermine an. Aber dann ging ihr ein Licht auf. "Du weißt, was es wird?" Ginny nickte grinsend. Cindy quietschte und umarmte Ginny ein weiteres Mal, auch Hermine war nicht mehr zu halten.

Nur Fred und George schauten sich irritiert an, wahrscheinlich hatten sie nicht alles mitbekommen.

"Und?", fragte Cindy drängend. "Was wird es?"

Ginny lächelte geheimnistuerisch. "Das werde ich zuerst Harry sagen."

"Ach komm schon, Schwesterchen.", fing Fred bettelnd an. Er hatte gemerkt, worum es ging und wollte die Neuigkeit jetzt unbedingt vor Harry erfahren.

"Wir sind doch deine Lieblingsbrüder. Uns kannst du doch sagen, ob wir einen Neffen oder eine Nichte bekommen werden.", flehte George jetzt ebenfalls.

"Gerade euch werde ich es nicht sagen. Harry wollte eigentlich mit zum Arzt, aber er musste dringend ins Ministerium. Und ihr werdet jetzt gefälligst warten, bis der Vater meines Kindes erfährt, was wir bekommen.", sagte sie bestimmend.

"Was ist eigentlich gestern passiert? Ron hat erzählt, dass Kingsley ziemlich aufgeregt war, als sie alle von ihrem Einsatz zurückgekommen sind.", fragte Hermine jetzt neugierig. Die drei Freundinnen und auch die Zwillinge verließen das Mungos.

"Na ja, Harry und ich mussten noch schnell zu einem Einsatz ... im Ligusterweg.", sagte Ginny langsam.

Hermine blieb stehen und starrte sie erstaunt an. "Wurden die Dursleys angegriffen?" Ginny nickte. "Und geht es ihnen gut?" Wieder ein Nicken.

"Es gab allerdings einen kleinen Haken."

"Welchen?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

"Sie müssen die nächste Zeit bei uns bleiben."

"WAS?", rief Hermine so schockiert und laut, dass sich die Passanten auf der Straße nach der Frau umdrehten.

"Harrys Verwandten müssen jetzt bei euch wohnen?", erkundigte sich Fred mit einem durchtriebenen Grinsen.

Ginny nickte. "Und glaubt bloß nicht, dass ihr irgendwelche Produkten an ihnen testen könnt, das könnte Harry seinen Job kosten."

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass wir etwas derartiges geplant haben könnten?"

"Ich erinnere mich noch an Harrys Erzählungen von dem einen Mal, als ihr mit seinem Cousin zusammengetroffen seit und seine zwei Meter lange Zunge."

"Damals waren wir Teenager. Wir sind erwachsen geworden.", verteidigte sich Fred. Ginny musterte ihre Brüder aufmerksam.

"Davon habe ich bis jetzt noch überhaupt nichts gemerkt."

"Das kommt eben davon, dass du viel zu ignorant bist."

"Ich bin ignorant? Hermine, ich glaube dieses Mal hast du sie falsch geheilt."

"Nur dieses Mal?", fragte Cindy grinsend. George schate sie entrüstet an.

"Müssen wir uns das sagen lassen, Fred?"

"Nein, George, müssen wir nicht." Es gab einen lauten _KNALL_ und die Zwillinge waren verschwunden.

"Diese Idioten. Die werden noch dafür sorgen, dass eines Tages die gesamte magische Bevölkerung auffliegt. Einfach so auf offener Straße zu disapparieren, ich glaube die spinnen.", regte sich Hermine auf.

"Lass sie doch, Hermine. Und, Ginny? Sagst du uns jetzt, wo sie weg sind, was das Baby wird?", kam Cindy auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück. Aber die schwangere Frau schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

"Ich werde es erst Harry erzählen. Danach erfahrt ihr es."

Hermine nickte. "Das kann ich verstehen."

"Ich aber nicht.", wiedersprach Cindy.

"Und? Wie weit bist du mit den Planungen deiner Hochzeit?", wechselte Ginny den Gesprächsgegenstand.

"Oh, ich habe schon das perfekte Kleid gefunden. Es ist wirklich toll, weiß, mit Stickereien, ärmellos, unten wird es etwas weiter. Ein sehr angenehmer fließender Stoff, trägt sich wunderbar, muss ich sagen. Und der Schleier! Du solltest den Schleier sehen. So lang und weiß, teilweise mit Tüll. Er ist fast so perfekt wie das Kleid, wenn nicht noch besser. Aber das allerbeste sind meine Schuhe. Weiß, mit Achtzentimeter-Absätzen, so sandalenmäßig...", fing Cindy an zu schwärmen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie sehr sie sich schon auf ihre Hochzeit freute.

Und Ginny war froh, von dem Geschlecht ihres momentan tretenden Babys abgelenkt zu haben.

/-/

Gegen vier Uhr öffnete Ginny die Wohnungstür und war im ersten Moment erschrocken, weil sie Stimmen im Wohnzimmer hörte. Aber dann erinnerte sie sich, dass ja die Dursleys bei ihnen waren und entspannte sich wieder. Allerdings war sie sehr erstaunt, als sie die Stimme ihres Vaters erkannte.

"Haben Sie denn viele Stecker? Wie viele sind es denn? Können Sie das nicht einfach mal schätzen? Wissen Sie, mein Schwiegersohn, Ihr Neffe, hat mir erst zu meinem Geburtstag welche geschenkt.", erzählte Mr Weasley begeistert.

Ginny betrat das Wohnzimmer und musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als er das Blid sah, dass sich ihr bot. Die Dursleys saßen halbwegs verängstigt auf dem Sofa und beäugten Mr Weasley, der einen seiner zerschlissenen Umhänge trug, misstrauisch.

Aber Harrys Schwiegervater schien diese Blicke überhaupt nicht zu bemerken sondern redete fröhlich, weil er es endlich mal wieder mit waschechten Muggeln zu tun hatte, auf die drei Menschen ein. Als er jedoch seine Tocher sah, unterbrach er seinen Monolog, ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie herzlich.

"Ginny, Schatz. Ich wollte dich vorhin besuchen und als ich aus dem Kamin stieg, stand ich plötzlich Harrys Verwandten gegenüber. Ich dachte schon, dass ich mich im Kamin geirrt habe, aber stell dir vor, sie haben mir erzählt, dass sie vorläufig hier wohnen.", erzählte Mr Weasley. Ginny warf einen Blick zu den Dursleys. Ihr war klar, dass sie das alles andere als freiwillig erzählt haben mussten, aber da sie ihren Vater wahrscheinlich noch gut als Zerstörer ihres Wohnzimmers in Erinnerung hatten, wollten sie sich lieber nicht widersetzen.

"Und wo warst du? Beim Muggelarzt? Hast du wieder eines von diesen tollen Ultraschallbildern bekommen? Kann ich mein Enkelkind sehen?" Alles, was auch nur im entferntesten mit Muggelsachen zu tun hatte, war für Mr Weasley unglaublich faszinierend. Ginny konnte sich noch genau erinnern, wie sehr ihr Vater aus dem Häuschen war, als er das Ultraschallbild von Hermine gesehen hatte.

Sie nickte und schob ihn auf einen Stuhl. Aus einer Rocktasche förderte sie das neueste Bild ihres Babys hervor, dass Mr Weasley ehrfürchtig betrachtete.

Ginny musterte die Dursleys kurz und entschied, dass es ihnen soweit gut ging. Kurz darauf färbte sich das Feuer im Kamin grün und Harry erschien in der Feuerstelle. Er stieg aus, begutachtete einen Moment seine Verwandten und umarmte danach seine Frau.

"Was hat der Arzt gesagt?", wollte er wissen.

"Deiner Tochter und mir geht es gut.", erwiderte Ginny grinsend. Harry verdrehte die Augen.

"Du sollst doch nicht immer behaupten, dass das Baby ein Mädchen wird. Wenn es ein Junge sein sollte, kriegt er später noch Komplexe."

"Ich behaupte gar nichts. Ich weiß es.", sagte sie. Harry sah sie aus großen Augen an.

"Du meinst es wird ein Mädchen?", fragte er grinsend. Ginny nickte freudestrahlend und ließ sich von ihrem Mann glücklich umarmen. Mr Weasley sah das Ehepaar verwundert an, während Petunia es traurig beobachtete.

Harry hatte sehr viel mehr aus seinem Leben gemacht als Dudley. Vielleicht war ihre Erziehung doch nicht die allerbeste gewesen, aber sie hatten schließlich nur das Beste für ihren Sohn gewollt und ihm alles menschenmögliche gegeben.

"Ihr solltet euch wirklich mehr um eure Gäste kümmern.", sagte Onkel Vernon laut. Harry sah ihn kurz an.

"Ihr habt ein Bett, ihr habt zu essen, ihr habt ein eigenes Zimmer. Mehr hatte ich bei euch auch nicht und ich hab es sechzehn Jahre bei euch ausgehalten. Die Unterkunft, die wir euch hier bieten ist schon weitaus mehr, als ihr verdient habt."

"Ach ja? Wir wurden eine halbe Stunde lang von diesem Spinner zugelabert, über den sinnlosesten Kram, den es gibt.", brauste Onkel Vernon auf und erhob sich.

"Und was war mit mir? Ich musste immer diese fürchterlichen mehrwöchigen Besuche von der ach so lieben Tante Magda ertragen."

"Sag nichts gegen Magda."

"Dann sag du nichts gegen Arthur."

"Du wagst es, Magda mit diesem Spinner zu vergleichen?"

"Da hast du Recht. Arthur versucht wenigstens, nett und höflich zu sein, was man von deiner Schwester nicht gerade sagen kann."

"Was soll das wieder heißen!"

"Ganz genau das, was ich gesagt habe."

"So sprichst du nicht mit mir, Bürschchen."

"Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, befindest du dich in meiner Wohnung. Das heißt, dass ich hier das Sagen habe und dass ihr auf mich hören müsst. Ihr seid genauso unfreiwillig hier wie ich damals bei euch und ihr könnt gerne jederzeit verschwinden, ich habe überhaupt nichts dagegen, aber euch sollte dann klar sein, dass ihr jeden Augenblick getötet werden könntet und ich bezweifle, dass du das willst, obwohl ich auch dagegen nichts einzuwenden hätte. Diese Situation hier wird hoffentlich nicht von Dauer sein, aber so lange ihr hier bleiben müsst, so lange haltet ihr euch gefälligst an meine Regeln und akzeptiert alle Leute, so komisch sie auch in euren Augen sein mügen, die hier her kommen, ich hab das schließlich auch gemacht. Habt ihr das verstanden?"

Die Dursleys starrten Harry nur an. Also zog er noch seinen Zauberstab. "Ob ihr das verstanden habt?", wiederholte er, dieses Mal mit deutlich drohenderem Unterton.

"Ja.", presste Onkel Vernon wütend und widerwillig hervor.

"Sehr gut.", sagte Harry. "Und jetzt geht ihr am Besten in euer Zimmer. Ihr habt dort einen Kühlschrank und ein Badezimmer, dass ist doch schon sehr viel besser als eine Katzenklappe, oder?"

Die Dursleys rannten beinahe in ihr Zimmer, weil Harry den Zauberstab immer noch nicht weggesteckt hatte. Er versiegelte die Tür magisch und setzte sich dann zu Ginny und Mr Weasley an den Küchentisch.

"Ich weiß echt nicht, was sich das Ministerium _dabei _gedacht hat.", seufzte er.

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war das nächste Kapitel, dass euch hoffentlich gefallen hat, auch wenn nicht soooo viele Verwicklungen mit den Dursleys darin waren. Aber es werden bestimmt noch ein paar Sachen kommen, ihr könnt auch gerne in euren Reviews schreiben, was für Vorfälle ihr gerne hättet, vielleicht gelingt es mir ja, etwas davon einzubauen.

A propos Reviews: Ich hab mich wahnsinnig darüber gefreut, so viele von euch bekommen zu haben, damit hatte ich gar nicht gerechnet. Es ist schön, dass meine Idee mit den Dursleys anscheinend gut anzukommen scheint.

Danke an die Leute, die mir immer einen Kommentar hinterlassen:

_Alex Black5, Jolinar89, Ginns, Dragonsoldier, Grindeloh, Sanny12, Ewjena, Imobilus, Tanja, aha_

Und ich danke auch denen, die mich in ihre Favoritenliste aufgenommen haben. Es freut mich, dass euch meine Geschichte gefällt.


	9. Es lebe der Sport!

**Es lebe der Sport!**

Es war Mitte Dezember und die Dursleys wohnten jetzt schon mehrere Wochen zwangsweise bei Harry und Ginny. Sie hatten sich soweit geeinigt, dass Dudley den ganzen Tag vor dem Fernseher saß, Tante Petunia alles saubermachte, auch wenn Ginny es mit zwei Zauberstabbewegungen viermal so schnell hinbekommen hätte und Onkel Vernon die meiste Zeit in deren Zimmer vor sich hinbrütete und seinem Sohn bei sportlichen Ereignissen vor dem Fernseher Gesellschaft leistete.

Harry und Ginny hatten sich langsam an den Aufenthalt von Harrys Verwandten gewöhnt und waren wieder in ihre übliche Routine verfallen, die jetzt eben teilweise die Dursleys involvierte. Ginny durfte wieder ins Ministerium arbeiten gehen, auch wenn sie weiterhin zur Schreibtischarbeit verdonnert wurde, aber besser, als den ganzen Tag in ihrer Wohnung herum zu sitzen.

Sie gingen auch regelmäßig zu den Ordenstreffen, wo die Mitglieder leider immer noch im Dunkeln tappten, was die regelmäßigen Todesserangriffe anging. Tonks oder Becky wurden nicht angegriffen, aber Remus war immer noch sehr um sie besorgt und die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen waren bei der Familie immer noch verstärkt vorhanden.

Hermine und Ron hatten sich wieder vertragen und es gab nur noch ihre üblichen Zänkereien. Es war also praktisch alles wie immer und man merkte nur an dem verschneiten London und Ginnys immer größer werdendem Bauch, wie die Zeit verging.

/-/

Es war Samstag Nachmittag, als Ginny von ihrem Nickerchen aufwachte, das sie mitlerweile fast täglich machte. Die Schwangerschaft schlauchte sie teilweise ganz schön und dabei war sie erst am Ende des sechsten Monats.

Harry war im Ministerium und machte einige Überstunden, denn er wollte mehr Zeit haben, wenn das Baby erst einmal da war, weshalb er jetzt schon etwas vorarbeitete. Ginny schwankte etwas, als sie zu ihrem Spiegeltisch ging um sich die zerzausten Haare zu bürsten. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl und warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Ihr Gesicht wirkte müde, unter ihren Augen waren dunkle Ringe. Was man im Spiegel nicht sehen konnte, aber offensichtlich war, waren ihre geschwollenen Füße.

Wie konnte Harry sie nur lieben, wenn sie so aussah?

Ihr passten manche Umstandskleider nicht mehr, weil ihr Bauch schon zu groß war. Sie hatte ihren Arzt bei ihrem letzten Termin gefragt, ob sie nicht vielleicht Zwillinge bekam, aber diese Vermutung wurde widerlegt, sie bekam nur ein Baby und zwar ein Mädchen.

Ginny seufzte und nahm ihre Bürste zur Hand, mit der sie ihre roten Haare durchkämmte, die ihr in sanften Locken auf die Schultern fielen. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Tochter sie trat und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

"Na, meine Süße, hast du ausgeschlafen? Anscheinend ja, denn sonst würdest du mich jetzt nicht so treten. Du bist ganz gemein, weißt du das? Jedes Mal, wenn Daddy fühlen will, wie du trittst, bist du ganz brav und still." Das war tatsächlich der Fall, denn immer, wenn Ginny das Baby treten fühlte und Harrys Hand nahm, damit er es auch fühlen konnte, war das Baby ruhig. Das war sehr wirksam, wenn sie in der Nacht schlafen wollte, aber nicht, wenn Harry auch jetzt schon etwas von seiner Tochter haben sollte.

Ginny stand schwerfällig auf, strich ihren Rock glatt und ging aus ihrem Schlafzimmer hinein ins Wohnzimmer. Dudley war - wie nicht anders zu erwarten auf der Couch und blickte auf den Fernseher, auf dem gerade ein Fußballspiel im Gange war. Neben ihm saß sein Vater und schien ebenfalls sehr gefesselt von dem Spiel zu sein. Tante Petunia saß am Küchentisch und las eine der Muggelzeitschriften, die ihnen Hermine von Zeit zu Zeit brachte.

Ginny ging zum Sofa und stellte sich direkt vor den Fernseher, den sie jetzt vollständig mit ihrem Bauch verdecken konnte. Sie blickte Harrys Verwandte auffordernd an und Dudley und Vernon rutschten murrend auseinander, damit die schwangere Frau auch Platz hatte. Sie ließ sich genüsslich nach hinten fallen, was Vater und Sohn dazu brachte, noch ein Stückchen von der Hexe weg zu rücken.

"Wie steht's denn?", fragte sie neugierig. Sie hatte Harry einen Nachmittag lang gezwungen, ihr die Regeln zu erklären. Ihr Exfreund Dean hatte schon Stunden über diesen Sport gefachsimpelt, aber ihr die Regeln leider nie wirklich gut erklären können. also hatte sich Harry eines Tages eben dazu erbarmt. Seitdem war Ginny begeistert von dem Sport, auch wenn sie nicht nachvollziehen konnte, wie man sich zu zehnt nur mit einem Ball zufrieden geben konnte.

"1:0 für die Iren.", sagte Vernon missgelaunt.

"Was? Aber die Engländer sind doch so gut in Form gewesen.", sagte Ginny überrascht. Vernon sah sie mit großen Augen an.

"Sie kennen Fußball?"

"Klar. Das ist doch mein Fernseher.", meinte sie. "Aber irgendwo ist das Spiel auch langweilig."

Vernon und Dudley sahen Ginny erzürnt an. Fußball war für sie etwas heiliges.

"Ich meine, es gibt nur einen Ball, ein Tor und zehn Leute rennen hinter dem Ball her. Und das neunzig Minuten.", erklärte Ginny.

"Ach, und ihr habt natürlich eine Sportart, die viel besser ist!", fragte Vernon laut.

"Ja, allerdings. Wir haben vier Bälle und es rennen auch nicht zehn Leute hinter ihnen her.", sagte Ginny. Harrys Onkel legte die Stirn in Falten und schien anscheinend nachzudenken. Harry würde dieses Bild sehr amüsant finden, aber der war ja leider momentan im Ministerium.

"Warum braucht ihr bitte vier Bälle? Wie viele Spieler hat denn eine Mannschaft? Dreißig?"

"Nein, sieben.", antwortete Ginny und war etwas erstaunt darüber, warum eine Manschaft dreißig Spieler haben sollte. Dann käme man ja nie an den Ball. Sie hatte Muggelkunde zwar sehr lange belegt gehabt, aber deren Sportarten waren nie ein Thema gewesen.

"Nur sieben? Und vier Bälle? Das ist doch unheimlich wenig.", sagte Onkel Vernon. Das war das erste Thema der Zaubererwelt, das ihn interessierte. Aber Sport brachte ganze Nationen zusammen, also warum nicht auch Muggel und Zauberer?

Ginny angelte sich die Fernbedienung und schaltete auf den Quidditchsportkanal um. Die Zaubererwelt war mit der Zeit etwas technischer geworden und hatte ein paar magische Fernsehsender gegründet, für die Zauberer, die etwas weltoffener waren, und einer von ihnen war der internationale Sportkanal für Quidditch. Da dieser Sport der einzige der Zaubererwelt war, war das Interesse entsprechend groß. Aber es gab auch einen Nachrichtensender und einen, der so ziemlich alles brachte, von Vorträgen über Schrumpfhörnige Schnachgackler bis hin zu dem neuesten Klatsch aus der Hexenwoche und Exklusivinterviews mit den Dementoren. Ginny erinnerte sich noch daran, dass sich ihr Vater einen Monat freigenommen und nur vor dem neuen kleinen Fernseher gesessen hatte, bis ihre Mutter ihn weggesperrt hatte.

Ginny fing also damit an, Vernon und Dudley begeistert die Regeln von Quidditch zu erklären und sie ihnen anhand des Fernsehprogrammes zu erläutern. Und es schien so, als könnte sie die männlichen Dursleys tatsächlich von dem Sport überzeugen, denn er wurde um einiges schneller gespielt als Fußball und verlangte wirklich die Aufmerksamkeit des Zuschauers.

Außerdem erwähnte sie, dass sie und Harry in der Schule auch Quidditch gespielt hatten.

"Aber Harry war ein sehr viel besserer Sucher als der hier. Sogar ich war besser.", meinte sie nach einer halben Stunde, in der sie alle aufmerksam das Spiel verfolgt hatten. "Obwohl ich mich besser als Jägerin gemacht habe.", fügte sie hinzu.

"Mein Neffe war Sucher?", fragte Onkel Vernon und schien tatsächlich interessiert zu sein.

"Ja. Einer der besten. Einmal hat er den Schnatz nach ein paar Sekunden gefangen.", sagte Ginny stolz. Harry war in Hogwarts eine Legende, nicht nur, weil er Lord Voldemort besiegt hatte, sondern auch, weil es, seit er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, keinen vergleichbaren Sucher gegeben hatte.

"Aha.", murrte Onkel Vernon und schien sich zu Ärgern, dass er so offensichtlich Interesse an seinem Neffen gehabt hatte. Er wandte den Blick von Ginny ab und schaute wieder auf den Fernseher. Der Sport schien ihm zu gefallen, denn seine Augen verfolgten gebannt die Spieler auf ihren Besen, genauso wie Dudley, dessen kleine Schweinsaugen hin und her huschten.

Auch Ginny ließ sich von dem Spiel fesseln und nach zehn Minuten hatten sie sich auf verschiedene Seiten geschlagen und fingen an zu diskutieren, wer jetzt gewinnen sollte. Quidditch konnte wohl auch für solche Muggel interessant sein.

Sie waren alle so konzentriert, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, wie im Kamin plötzlich grüne Flammen erschienen und eine Person mit langem Umhang ins Wohnzimmer kam.

"Wer spielt denn?" Ginny sah auf und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

"Remus!", rief sie erfreut und streckte ihre Arme aus, damit ihr ihr ehemaliger Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hochhelfen konnte, was Remus auch tat. Als sie mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Boden stand, umarmte sie ihn glücklich, denn Ginny hatte ihm zum letzten Mal bei dem Ordenstreffen vor drei Wochen gesehen.

"Wie geht's dir, Ginny?", fragte Remus und begutachtete ihren Bauch. Ginny warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, damit er nichts über ihre neue Leibesfülle sagte.

"Ganz gut. Aber der Bauch hindert mich daran, in einer bequemen Position zu schlafen.", seufzte sie und ging mit ihm zum Küchentisch, wo Petunia so weit wie möglich an die Wand rückte, damit sie nicht mit Remus in Berührung kam.

"Ja, darüber hat sich Tonks auch beklagt, als sie mit Becky schwanger war. Und das jede Nacht. Und natürlich hat sie auch nicht vergessen, mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich an diesem Zustand Schuld war.", erinnerte sich Remus grinsend.

Ginny nickte. "Was soll man denn sonst sagen? Ihr Männer könnt ja keine Kinder bekommen und wir müssen neun Monate mit einem Ballon rumlaufen.", beschwerte sich Ginny. "Ich frage mich, wie Mum das sechsmal geschafft, vor allem, als sie mit Fred und George schwanger war."

Remus nickte zustimmend. "Ihr habt meinen vollen Respekt, Ginny. Es ist bestimmt nicht einfach, diese Belastungen neun Monate durchzustehen. Aber ich habe auch einige Erfahrungen mit Schmerz. Die bekommt man zwangsläufig, wenn man sich einmal im Monat in einen Werwolf verwandelt."

Ginny legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter, weil ihr der traurige Ton nicht entgangen war. "Es tut mir Leid, Remus. Für dich muss das dreihundert Mal schlimmer sein. Ich meine, nach neun Monaten bekomme ich die Belohnung für diese Strapazen und habe hoffentlich endlich ein gesundes Mädchen. Aber du musst dich Monat für Monat verwandeln und hast nur Scmerzen davon."

Remus lächelte leicht und umarmte Ginny leicht, weil sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Ihre Hormone spielten wohl immer noch verrückt. "Ich habe Tonks und Becky, Ginny. Die beiden sind meine Belohnung. Eine Belohnung, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte.", sagte er und man konnte das Glück in seinen bernsteinfarbenen leuchten sehen.

"Ich freu mich für dich Remus.", sagte Ginny schniefend und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel über die Augen.

"Ich weiß, Ginny." Remus lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, während Tante Petunia sich immer noch auf ihre Zeitschrift zu konzentrieren versuchte und Vernon und Dudley immer noch gebannt auf den Fernseher starrten.

"Hast du eigentlich mit Hermine gesprochen?", fragte Ginny nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Du meinst wegen dieser Selbsthilfegruppe für Werwölfe?", hakte Remus nach. Ginny nickte zustimmend. "Ich hab mit ihr gesprochen und an sich finde ich die Idee nicht mal schlecht, ich hätte gerne jemanden gehabt, der das Gleiche wie ich durchmachen musste und mir geholfen hätte. Wenn Interesse bestünde, könnte man ein paar Probetreffen veranstalten.", erklärte er.

"Hermine wird sich freuen. Wenigstens eine Idee von ihr, die mal ein Erfolg werden könnte, diese Belfer Sache oder auch B.Elfe.R. hat ja nie richtig geklappt. Ich glaube sie hat Ron und Harry nie so ganz verziehen, dass sie diese Sache nicht ernst genommen haben."

"Jeder von uns hatte schon mal schlechte Ideen, das kommt und geht. Tonks zum Beispiel hatte gestern die Idee, einen Frauenabend mit Becky zu veranstalten. Deshalb bin ich zu euch geflohen und ich muss gestehen, dass ich Angst habe, in welchem Zustand unser Haus ist, wenn ich wieder zurückkomme.", gestand Remus.

"Ach komm schon, Becky wird aufpassen, dass Tonks nichts kaputt macht, schließlich hat sie auch deine Gene.", grinste Ginny.

"Zum Glück hat sie meine Gene. Ich liebe Tonks, ich liebe sie wirklich, aber zwei von ihrer Sorte würde ich nicht ertragen." Ginny lachte auf und zuckte einen Moment später zusammen. "Was ist los?", fragte Remus alarmiert und sah sie besorgt an. Ginny schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und legte beide Hände auf ihren großen Bauch.

"Sie hat mich nur ziemlich stark getreten.", erklärte sie und sah ihren ehemaligen Lehrer an. "Willst du mal fühlen?"

"Gerne. Tonks hat mich auch immer das Baby spüren lassen.", sagte er. Ginny nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf die Stelle, an der man die Tritte fühlen konnte. "Ich versuche das bei Harry auch immer, aber jedes mal, wenn seine Hand auf meinem Bauch ist, dann ist die Kleine still.", beschwerte sie sich. Sie konnte immer noch fühlen, wie ihr Baby trat und wusste, dass Remus es ebenfalls fühlen konnte.

"Es ist unglaublich.", meinte er nach einigen Minuten. "Viel unfassbarer als alle Magie."

"Manchmal kann ich selbst nicht glauben, dass Leben in mir ist.", gestand Ginny und zuckte wieder zusammen, weil sie ein Tritt ihres Babys besonders stark erwischte. "Aber jetzt reicht es langsam, kleines Fräulein. Deine Mummy ist nicht dein Fußabtreter, klar?", sagte sie ermahnend. "Wenn du endlich auf der Welt bist, dann wirst du dafür büßen."

"Meine Güte Ginny, so kenne ich dich gar nicht. Obwohl, ich weiß noch, wie ich dir einmal Nachsitzen geben musste, weil du jemanden auf dem Gang verhext hast."

"Aber er hatte es verdient!", widersprach Ginny grinsend.

"Jetzt klingst du fast wie Harry. Der hat auch behauptet, dass Mr Malfoy diese Schlammschlacht verdient hat."

"Das hat er auch." Ginnys und Remus Köpfe flogen herum und starrten zum Kamin, wo Harry soeben erschienen war und sich jetzt von einiger Asche befreite.

"Harry!", rief Ginny erfreut und wollte aufstehen, aber auf einen Wink von ihrem Ehemann hin blieb sie sitzen. Er kam zum Küchentisch, warf im Vorbeigehen noch einen Blick auf den Spielstand auf dem Fernseher und gab Ginny einen liebevollen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Ich habe deinen Vater getroffen. Er hat gefragt, ob wir Weihnachten im Fuchsbau feiern wollen, denn wenn nicht, würden sie Charlie mal wieder besuchen."

"Wir haben doch mit Hermine und Ron ausgemacht, dass wir hier feiern wollen.", sagte Ginny überrascht.

"Das hab ich ihm auch gesagt. Ich glaube Molly hat einfach ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie nach Rumänien fährt und uns enttäuscht zurücklässt, weil wir unbedingt im Fuchsbau feiern wollten.", vermutete Harry und setzte sich neben seine Frau.

"Mum verdrängt manchmal, dass wir schon erwachsen sind. Sie hat sieben Kinder groß gezogen, hatte eigentlich immer ein volles Haus und jetzt sind wir alle weg und nur noch Dad ist da. Ich weiß nicht, wie es mir dann gehen würde.", seufzte sie. "Aber bis sie aus dem Haus ist," - Ginny zeigte auf ihren Bauch - "wird es noch eine Weile dauern, bis dahin sollte sie erstmal aus mir rauskommen." Plötzlich stoppte sie und griff sich Harrys Hand, der sie überrascht anblickte. Aber kurz nachdem sie seine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt hatte, leuchtete sein Gesicht auf. "Spürst du sie?", fragte Ginny leise und Harry nickte mit glänzenden Augen.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er spürte, wie sein Baby trat. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, so... erfüllend.

Ginny lächelte selig, als sie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah und beugte sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss nach vorne, während seine Hand immer noch auf ihrem Bauch lag und er fühlen konnte, wie sich seine Tochter bewegte.

"Ich liebe dich.", murmelte er leise, als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

"Ich dich auch.", wisperte Ginny ebenso leise.

Petunia beobachtete diese Szenarie etwas wehmütig. Ihr Blick wanderte von ihrem Neffen, dessen Augen vor Freude leuchteten, weil er gerade zum ersten Mal seine Tochter gespürt hatte zu ihrem Sohn, der die eine Hälfte einer drei Mann Couch ausfüllte und hinter seinen Doppelkinns ein Spiel verfolgte. Wenn er so weitermachte, würde sie nie im Leben Enkelkinder bekommen, aber das war wohl etwas, womit sie sich abfinden musste.

"Ihr seht aus wie James und Lily.", meinte Remus jetzt grinsend. Harry und Ginny blickten leicht verwirrt auf. Sie hatten sich in den Augen des Anderen verloren und das Gefühl gehabt, dass es nur sie beide und das Baby gab und sonst nichts, deshalb waren sie dementsprechend verwirrt, als sie wieder in das hier und jetzt zurückkehren mussten.

"Als Lily damals mit dir schwanger war, Harry, hatte James auch so einen Gesichtsausdruck. Ich hab mich damals gefragt, was so toll daran ist, aber seit Tonks mit Becky schwanger war, kenne ich das Gefühl sehr gut.", erklärte Remus. Harry nickte.

"Es ist auch ein tolles Gefühl, Remus. Besser noch, als wenn man den Felix Felicis getrunken hat." Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an das Gefühl, das ihm dieser Zaubertrank verschafft hatte. Es war hiermit nicht zu vergleichen.

"Lily hat Sie mal erwähnt.", kam es unvermittelt von Petunia, die das Gespräch schweigend, aber dennoch wachsam, beobachtet hatte.

Remus schaute sie an. Er erinnerte sich genau an Petunia, Lily hatte öfters von ihrer Schwester und ihrem schlechten Verhältnis gesprochen und auch wenn sie so getan hatte, als ob es ihr nichts ausmachte, hatte Remus genau gewusst, dass dies nicht der Fall gewesen war.

"Gut möglich.", meinte Remus. "Ich war in Hogwarts mit ihr befreundet, genauso wie mit James."

"Aber sie hat schon viel früher von Ihnen gesprochen als von... _ihm._", sagte sie.

Harry starrte seine Tante verwundert an. Es hatte ihn schon damals erstaunt, dass Tante Petunia etwas über Askaban wusste, was seine Mutter seinem Vater vor Jahren erzählt hatte. Dass sie auch wusste, wann Lily von Remus und wann von James gesprochen hatte, überraschte ihn noch mehr.

"Wir waren seit der fünften Klasse beide Vertrauensschüler und haben uns gut verstanden. James hat sie erst in der siebten richtig kennen gelernt.", erklärte Remus. Petunia nickte und war einen Moment später erschrocken darüber, dass sie mit Remus gesprochen hatte. Und dann auch noch über Lily.

"So ähnlich lief es doch auch bei euch beiden. Du hast Ginny erst richtig kennen gelernt, als du in der fünften Klasse warst.", sagte Remus jetzt zu Harry, nachdem Petuniua sich wieder hinter ihrem Magazin versteckte und versuchte so zu tun, als wenn sie nie etwas zu diesem Menschen gesagt hätte.

"Ich habe Ginny richtig kennen gelernt, nachdem sie nicht gleich rot wurde, nur weil ich ihr in die Augen gesehen habe.", berichtigte ihn Harry. "Nachdem sie endlich sie selbst war. Und es war gut, dass du du selbst warst, sonst wäre mir viel entgangen.", sagte er und lächelte Ginny liebevoll an.

"Ja, und mir wäre entgangen, wie du auf Dumbledores Beerdigung mit mir Schluss gemacht hast."

"Es war zu deinem Besten.", verteidigte er sich.

"War es nicht, Harry, und das weißt du auch."

"Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren. Ich wollte nicht, dass du meinetwegen stirbst, Ginny, dafür hast du mir zu viel bedeutet und das tust du auch jetzt noch.", sagte er leise. Ginny seufzte und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

"Ihr Männer seid manchmal ziemlich doof, wisst ihr das?", fragte sie und erntete erzürnte Blicke von Remus und Harry. "Du wolltest mich beschützen, Harry und du, Remus, Tonks, obwohl wir beide überhaupt nicht beschützt werden mussten. Was Ron mit Hermine gemacht hat, will ich gar nicht erwähnen, allein die Sache mit Lavender..."

"Das hat Ron nur gemacht, weil du ihm gesagt hast, dass Hermine Krum geküsst hat.", warf Harry der Fairness halber ein.

"Ach komm schon, Harry, seine Vorstellungen waren viel zu veraltet, er hätte mich als Hogwartshure oder so beschimpft, ich wollte ihm nur vor Augen führen, dass seine bestem Freunde nicht so veraltete Ansichten haben."

"Und damit hast du ihm und dir weh getan. Ron hat gewusst, dass Hermine und Krum sich geküsst haben, aber es laut ausgesprochen zu hören, macht es viel realistischer."

"Und wieso habe ich mir damit weh getan?", fragte Ginny verwundert.

"Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du fast geweint hättest, als du das von mir und Cho gesagt hattest."

"Und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du Dean am liebsten verprügelt hättest.", grinste Ginny etwas schief. Sie war nie wirklich über Harry hinweg gekommen, hatte aber gewusst, was er für Cho empfunden und dass er sie geküsst hatte. Sie hätte es eigentlich niemals laut ausgesprochen, aber Ron hatte sich ... eben wie Ron verhalten und deshalb hatte sie diese Dinge gesagt.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr hattet vielleicht Probleme."

"Aber du, ja?", konterte Ginny. "Tonks hat dir ein Jahr lang gesagt, dass sie dich liebt und ihr egal ist, _was _du bist, für sie zählt nur, _wer _du bist, und du hast dir so lächerliche Ausreden gesucht wie, dass du zu alt und zu gefährlich bist, weil du Angst hattest, einfach mal glücklich zu sein."

Er seufzte. "Du hast ja Recht, Ginny. Heute frage ich mich auch, wie ich damals nur so stur sein konnte. Ich glaube, wir sollten mal das Thema wechseln." Die beiden anderen stimmten ihm zu. Harry hatte gerade den Mund aufgebracht, als ihn lautes Schreien vom Sofa aus unterbrach.

"Nun flieg doch, du Armleuchter! Den Ball kannst du doch locker reinmachen! Hau ihm einen Klatscher rein, schnell!"

Harry starrte seinen Onkel entgeistert an. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass die Dursleys vor dem Fernseher saßen, das war in den letzten Tagen sozusagen Dauerzustand. Sie gehörten für ihn praktisch schon zum Mobiliar. Was ihn aber am meisten erstaunte war, dass sein Onkel den Begriff _Klatscher _kannte. Sein Blick wanderte zu Ginny, die grinsend da saß und ihn beobachtete.

"Wie hast du meinen Onkel verhext, damit er sich _freiwillig _Quidditch ansieht!", fragte er sie flüsternd

"Ich hab ihm nur die Regeln erklärt.", meinte sie.

Harry musterte seine Verwandten ungläubig. "Und sie haben nicht aus Versehen irgendetwas von den Zaubertränken getrunken?", hakte er nach.

Ginny schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. "Das würden die nie machen."

"Aber Quidditch gucken schon, oder was?", empörte sich Harry.

"Sport ist etwas anderes. Die zwei scheinen zwar keinen Sport zu betreiben, aber anschauen schon und ich wollte ihnen mal zeigen, dass es spannendere Sportarten gibt als Fußball.", verteidigte sich Ginny. "Und wie du siehst, scheint Quidditch ihnen zu gefallen."

Harry schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht wirklich glauben, und doch saßen seine Verwandten dort auf dem Sofa und beobachteten, wie einige Zauberer auf ihren Besen flogen. Hätte Harry das früher einmal im Fuchsbau erzählt, wäre er für mehrere Monate im Keller eingeschlossen worden.

"Remus?", hörten sie eine Stimme vom Kamin her. Tonks Kopf schwebte in den Flammen und schaute schuldbewusst zu ihrem Mann auf.

"Dora?" Remus war mit wenigen Schritten durch das Zimmer zu der Feuerstelle geschritten und kniete sich vor ihr nieder. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er besorgt. Hoffentlich stand das Haus noch.

"Becky und ich haben Fern gesehen und ich wollte mit dem Zauberstab den Ton leiser drehen und hab dann wohl eine falsche Bewegung gemacht und jetzt ist der Fernseher explodiert und es hat ein bisschen gebrannt. Keine Sorge, ich hab alles gelöscht, aber ich wollte den Schaden wegzaubern und dabei ist die halbe Einrichtung gleich mit..." Tonks sah peinlich berührt auf Remus' linkes Knie.

"Ich komme sofort nach Hause. Geht es Becky gut?", fragte Remus und stand auf.

"Ja, ihr geht es bestens.", meinte Tonks und war einen Augenblick später verschwunden. Remus stand auf und wandte sich zu Harry und Ginny.

"Ihr habt sie gehört, ich muss nach Hause.", sagte er leicht bedauernd und klopfte zuerst Harry freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und umarmte Ginny kurz zum Abschied.

"Mach's gut und grüß Tonks und Becky von uns.", sagte Ginny.

"Mach ich. Passt auf euch auf.", meinte Remus noch und war einen Moment später in den grünen Flammen verschwunden.

Harry und Ginny schauten ihm für eine Weile nach. "Tonks hat sich in zehn Jahren nicht verändert.", meinte Harry lachend.

Ginny nickte und stand auf. "Wie steht's?", fragte sie die Dursleys und ging zu der Couch. Die Mannschaft, für die Harry und Ginny warne, lag in Führung, also war alles super.

/-/

Am Abend lagen Harry und Ginny dicht aneinander gekuschelt in der Dunkelheit in ihrem Ehebett. Harrys Hand lag auf Ginnys Bauch und er konnte spüren, wie sich seine Tochter bewegte. Harry hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, von dem er hoffte, das Ginny es nicht bemerkte.

Aber Ginny hatte ein nicht weniger breites Grinsen im Gesicht, sie wusste, wie viel es Harry bedeutete, dass er endlich spüren konnte, wie das Baby sich bewegte und ihr bedeutete es fast ebenso viel.

"Du hast doch morgen frei, oder Harry?", fragte Ginny nach einer Weile und drehte sich auf die Seite, damit sie ihren Mann sehen konnte.

"Jaah.", sagte Harry misstrauisch. Wenn sie diesen Ton anschlug, dann wollte sie meistens etwas. "Was willst du?"

"Wer sagt, dass ich etwas will? Darf deine wunderschöne liebenswerte umwerfende Frau, die mittlerweile seit sechs Monaten deine Tochter mit sich im Bauch rumträgt, nicht mal mehr fragen, wann du ihr zu Hause bei deinen Verwandten Gesellschaft leistest?", lächelte Ginny und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

"Natürlich darf das meine wunderschöne Frau tun, aber da ich diese Frau kenne, weiß ich, dass sie das nie macht.", grinste Harry und strich ihr eine rote Locke aus dem Gesicht.

Ginny grinste. "Du kennst mich einfach zu gut."

"Tja, fünf Jahre Ehe, meine Liebe, fünf Jahre Ehe.", sagte Harry mit der Stimme eines altklugen Professors. Ginny gluckste.

"Ich bin stolz auf dich. Fünf Jahre hast du es jetzt schon mit mir ausgehalten, die Verlobung und das Zusammensein nicht mitgezählt.", sagte sie und kniff ihn in die Wange.

"Ja, ich sollte einen Preis dafür kriegen, oder sowas. Und jetzt zurück zum Thema, was willst du?"

"Naja, in zwei Wochen ist doch Weihnachten, richtig?", fragte sie scheinheilig.

Harry nickte langsam. "Ja, in zwei Wochen ist Weihnachten. Hast du endlich mal auf den Kallender geschaut?" Nach diesem Kommentar fing er sich einen Schlag auf den Arm ein.

"Also, in zwei Wochen ist Weihnachten. Und du hast Morgen frei. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns mal nach einem Baum umschauen? Ich meine im Wald und nicht in irgendwelchen Geschäften, wo die Tannen so mickrig sind, dass man sie nicht mal mehr mit Zauberei hinbekommt."

"Warum nicht? Im Wald sind die Bäume wirklich schöner, und wir hätten mal wieder Ruhe vor den Dursleys.", nickte Harry und kuschelte sich unter seine Decke.

"Wunderbar. Gute Nacht, Harry.", sagte Ginny und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

"Nacht, Ginny.", murmelte Harry und legte den Arm um sie. So schliefen sie friedlich ein.

* * *

**A/N: **Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich nicht früher geupdated habe, aber ich hatte hier eine üble Schreibblockade, die leiden noch nicht ganz verflogen ist, aber da ich bis auf eine andere FF alle laufenden abgeschlossen habe, hab ich jetzt wieder mehr Zeit zum Schreiben.

Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen, ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen, deshalb kriegt ihr jetzt einfach das Kapitel.

Würde mich wieder sehr über Reviews mit Lob oder Kritik freuen, vielen vielen Dank. Auch für die Reviews, die mich daran erinnert haben, mal wieder weiter zu schreiben, aber ich kann leider auch nicht fliegen und wenn meinem Kopf nichts einfällt, dann fällt ihm nichts ein, auch wenn mich selbst das am meisten stört.


	10. Ankündigung

Meine lieben treuen Leser und Leserinnen,

sicher habt ihr alle gemerkt, dass es bei dieser FF nicht mehr weiterging. Es tut mir sehr Leid, das sagen zu müssen, aber ich werde diese FF wohl nicht mehr beenden, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil ich mein Ziel bei dieser Geschichte aus den Augen verloren habe.

Ich hasse es, wenn FFs angefangen, aber nie zu Ende geschrieben werden, viele von euch tun das sicher auch, aber ich denke es hat keinen Sinn, wenn ich mir irgendetwas aus den Fingern sauge, von dem ich nicht richtig überzeugt bin und was mir auch keinen Spaß zu schreiben macht. Damit tue ich niemandem einen Gefallen, denke ich. Es wurde sogar angeboten, dass jemand anders für mich weiterschreiben würde, wenn ich ihm nur sage, wie ich das Kapitel haben möchte. Da liegt leider das Problem. Schreiben kann ich, nur wenn ich nicht weiß _was_, dann hat es auch keinen Sinn, wenn jemand anders das Schreiben für mich übernimmt.

Es tut mir wirklich unendlich Leid, diejenigen, die immer noch auch ein neues Kapitel warten, enttäuschen zu müssen, aber es hat einfach keinen Sinn mehr, hier weiter zu machen.

Ich danke allen, die diese FF gelesen haben und hoffe, dass sie meine anderen FFs lesen werden, wo mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit _immer _ein Ende kommen wird, da ich aus dieser FF sehr viel gelernt habe.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

ChrissiTine

PS: Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt es mit nicht allzu übel.


End file.
